Broken Angel
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Reprise de la traduction d'Edea Malfoy et d'Arf, fic HPLV, mais aussi HPDM. SLASH. Résumé: Tu es mien à présent, Harry.
1. Le retour de Tom Jedusor

Bienvenue à tous et toutes !

Voici notre première reprise de fiction, celle-ci fut traduite jusqu'au chapitre 12 par Arf puis par Edea Malfoy, jusqu'au chapitre 14. Elle sera maintenant traduite en **co-traduction** par **_Nymia_** et **_Emy Black_** ; et corrigé par _**Enishi**_.

Nous reprenons cette fic avec l'accord de Edean Malfoy, mais pas celui de JK. Rowling, on vous prévient quand même.

Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre et à apprécier cette histoire.

Si vous êtes intéressé, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traductrices (traducteurs) pour des fics slashs ou neutre.

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

**Broken Angel**

**Chapitre I : Le retour de Tom Jedusor**  
  
Peter Pettigrow avança ses pauvres jambes, vers Lord Voldemort, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son coeur sauta quelques battements lorsqu'il ravala la bile qui était montée jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. L'excitation et la peur couvrant son visage tandis que les yeux rouges le scrutaient. Lord Voldemort l'observa, cherchant la moindre défaillance en l'homme chauve. Fronçant les sourcils devant son visage illisible, il se leva, se préparant pour les nouvelles qui allaient venir. Queudver se racla la gorge et stabilisa sa respiration.

" Mon Seigneur, nous l'avons trouvé, comme vous l'aviez prédit. "

Peter lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, se préparant pour une récompense ou un sortilège. Les lèvres de Lord Voldemort s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

" Il est ici, il nous a suivi sans se battre, Maître. Il n'est pas blessé et a été placé dans la cellule comme vous le désiriez." Dit Peter en détournant ses yeux de ceux de son maître.

Voldemort enroula son bras autour de la taille de Queudver et l'approcha de son torse, son autre main posée fermement sur la joue du rat. Le choc coupa le souffle de Queudver et celui-ci leva les yeux prudemment. Voldemort baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit avec éclat. Des dents pointues, comme le seraient celles d'un serpent, lui sourirent, cachées par des lèvres quasiment inexistantes.

" Encore une fois tu m'as rendu fier, Queudver. Tu seras récompensé, plus tard. D'abord il me faut rendre une petite visite à mon invité. J'espère qu'il est confortablement installé, cela pourrait prendre du temps. " Dit Voldemort tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise du dos de Queudver.

Peter recula rapidement, s'inclinant plusieurs fois, remerciant son maître, pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce. Voldemort marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la cheminée et tendit le bras vers l'urne d'argent qui s'y trouvait. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette il hissa :

" Severus Snape !"

Presque immédiatement, la tête de Severus Snape apparu dans les flammes, les yeux fermés et paraissant aussi graisseux qu'à son habitude. Voldemort grimaça et parla.

" J'ai besoin de la potion à présent, Snape. L'heure est venue. "

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent brièvement, avant de redevenir calme et relax à nouveau. Si Voldemort avait pu ciller (ce qui était malheureusement impossible sans paupières) cela lui aurait échappé.

" J'arrive immédiatement avec la potion, Maître." Dit Snape en baissant la tête, puis il disparut du feu vert.

Lord Voldemort observa ses robes, notant la perfection du velours vert forêt. Puis il regarda ses mains squelettiques et fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, au moins j'aurais à nouveau l'air humain. » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il leva la tête brusquement, ayant entendu Snape sortir de sa cheminée. Snape s'épousseta et s'inclina devant son maître.

" Lord Voldemort, la potion est prête depuis ce matin et je suis heureux de vous annoncer de la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite. Buvez la bouteille entière, vous devriez vous asseoir, et attendre cinq minutes. Les effets auront restauré votre apparence humaine après ce temps, mais cela risque d'être douloureux. "

Voldemort plissa légèrement les yeux avant de parler.

" Devrais-je faire autre chose, Severus ? Juste boire ceci ? "

Snape secoua sa tête.

" Rien d'autre, mon Seigneur. La potion a été comme vous l'aviez demandé. "

Voldemort s'assit dans un large fauteuil d'un velours luxueux, avant de déboucher la bouteille.

" Restes-tu, Severus ? " Demanda-t-il, jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la bouteille.

" Mon Seigneur, ce serait un grand plaisir de voir ma potion à l'oeuvre, si ma présence ne vous dérange pas. " Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Lord Voldemort acquiesça mais garde ses yeux fixés sur la potion.

" Lucius Malfoy ", dit-il d'un léger murmure, "Dans mes quartiers. J'aimerais que tu assistes à ma renaissance. "

Un moment plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lucius Malfoy entra rapidement dans la pièce, tenant son bras sous la douleur.

" Mon Seigneur " Dit-il, saluant son maître, avant de lever le regard vers Snape, l'air légèrement renfrogné.

" Severus "

Snape inclina la tête en réponse.

"Lucius "

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers leurs maîtres lorsque celui- ci parla.

" Aujourd'hui un est grand jour, mes loyaux mangemorts. Nous avons notre « invité spécial » ici, sur mes terres, et je vais à nouveau être l'homme que j'étais destiné à être."

Les deux mangemorts inclinèrent leurs têtes et observèrent leur maître avaler le contenu de la bouteille qu'il tenait en main. Severus et Lucius virent avec horreur Voldemort s'abattra sur le fauteuil de velours, s'agitant, hissant et hurlant, pendant que son corps se transformait peu à peu en un homme à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs. Lucius commença à s'inquiétait et mit la main sur sa baguette, des pensées où Snape empoisonnait son maître pensait devant ses yeux. Severus l'assura doucement que la douleur était un des effets de la transformation, et Lucius relâcha ses muscles en une position d'alerte.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Lord Voldemort rassembla sa force et leva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

" Et bien ? " Murmura-t-il, sa gorge rauque après ses cris.

" Mon Seigneur, " dit Severus, avançant et s'agenouillant à côté de sa chaise. " Vous êtes parfait. "

Voldemort fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, notant la sincérité. Il regarda Lucius qui, à son tour, acquiesça et avait la même lueur dans les yeux.

" Aidez-moi à me lever ! Je veux me voir. "

Severus et Lucius prirent chacun un des ses bras et le levèrent, le guidant jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait contre le mur au fond de la chambre. Les yeux de Voldemort s'éclairèrent vivement lorsqu'il vit sa beauté reconquise. Il était jeune, probablement autour de l'âge de Severus et Lucius. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir vif, légèrement gris aux temples. Sa peau était claire mais avec un soupçon d'olive dans le pigment. Ses yeux étaient restés rouges, teintant le bleu dont ils avaient été colorés. Observant son corps il remarqua qu'il avait reprit un peu de poids, mais pas trop. Il était mince, musclé, exactement ce qu'il avait été avant l'accident infortuné qui l'avait dépossédé de ce corps. Il écarta les bras qui le soutenaient, sentant toute sa force lui revenir. Severus et Lucius reculèrent rapidement, un air d'admiration sur leurs visages. Lord Voldemort sourit. Il était réellement parfait.

" Tu as très bien fait, Severus, tu seras grandement récompensé. " Dit-il sans lâcher le miroir du regard.

Snape sourit devant l'éloge et s'inclina respectueusement.

" Merci mon Seigneur. Ce fut un grand honneur. "

Voldemort se retourna et regarda Severus.

" Tu peux t'en aller à présent, avant ce vieil imbécile ne réalise qui tu manques, mon garçon. Je t'appellerai plus tard afin que nous discutions d'autres potions dont j'aurai besoin. "

Severus s'inclina à nouveau et marcha vers la cheminée. Il se rappela Lucius et sourit dédaigneusement.

" Lucius "

Lucius lui renvoya son sourire et dit

" Severus "

Avec ceci Severus repartit vers Poudlard dans un flash de feu vert. Voldemort se retourna vers le miroir et commença à réajuster ses robes.

" Je suppose que mon invité est confortablement installé, Lucius ? " Demanda t-il en tirant sur un fil dépassant de l'ourlet de sa manche.

" Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire manger, Maître, je pourrais essayer d'envoyer Draco pour qu'il essaie. "Dit-il.

" Non, je crois qu'il est temps que je lui parle. Nous avons tant de chose à rattraper. " Dit Voldemort en gloussant.

" De toute façon, Draco ne devrait pas se préparer pour l'école ? Son train part demain. "

Lucius acquiesça.

" Oui, Maître, il commence sa sixième année. Je ne peux attendre d'entendre toutes les rumeurs qu'il nous rapportera, lorsque l'école découvrira que le garçon manque. »

Ils sourirent tous deux.

" Ah oui, je ne peux attendre moi-même. Cette fois-ci, je ne serai aveuglé par la haine et l'envie de revanche. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'échappera pas. Cette fois-ci, il restera auprès de moi, il sera mien. "

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius.

" Rentre chez toi avec ton fils, Lucius. Passe du temps avec lui avant qu'il ne parte. J'ai beaucoup de travail pour aujourd'hui, à présent. "

Lucius inclina la tête et sortit de la pièce. Voldemort observa une fois de plus son apparence avant de sortir de la chambre. Sa tête tournait légèrement tandis qu'il marchait vers le donjon. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fit un signe aux deux gardes masqués que se trouvaient devant la porte. Ils lui ouvrirent la porte et s'inclinèrent profondément, le souffle coupé devant l'ancienne apparence de leur maître. Voldemort sourit d'un air penaud, le temps d'une seconde, avant de regagner son calme. Il entra dans la pièce et la scruta. Il aperçut le garçon sur le lit. Sa tête était baissée, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, agrippant un mince oreiller. Voldemort se racla la gorge et la tête du garçon se releva d'un coup, regardant l'homme à travers une expression étourdie.

A suivre...

Une petite review? On vous oblige pas, mais c'est toujours agréable! A samedi !


	2. La confession

Coucou !

Nous reprenons cette fic avec **l'accord de Edean Malfoy**, mais pas celui de JK. Rowling, mais qui a vraiment pu lui demander ? Sûrement pas moi, ni vous ! Juste pour dire, que tout lui appartient (hélas).

A partir du chapitre 15, elle serafaite en **co-traduction** par **Nymia **et **Emy Black **et** Gally-Chan** ; et corrigé par **Enishi**.

Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre et à apprécier cette histoire, pour ceux qui craigne que l'on abandonne, le chapitre 15 a été traduit et est en cours de correction, il sera mis à la suite. Nous tenons aussi à préciser que nous **reprenons les chapitres déjà traduits par Arf et Edea Malfoy**. Et quoi qu'il arrive, **elle sera finie !**

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

Merci à Cassie, Crystal d'Avalon, Shana, Sahada, Crystal Yuy, Eliwan, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Litany Riddle, Seddy pour leurs reviews.

Si vous êtes intéressés, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traductrices (traducteurs) pour des fics slashs ou neutre.

**Chapitre II : La Confession**  
  
Voldemort baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon assit sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient embrumés par la douleur et la confusion. Son visage était pâle et la cicatrice sur son front saignait et brillait d'un éclat blanc. Voldemort l'observa pendant qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le lit. Ses petites et gracieuses mains serrant le coussin étroitement. Sa peau claire était couverte d'une couche de sueur froide. Ses grands yeux d'émeraude fixés sur lui, pleins de haine et de peur. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un chérubin. Son visage ovale entouré de mèches de cheveux onyx, ses lèvres rubis et pleines qui faisaient la moue, et un petit nez légèrement retroussé, rendaient le garçon beau, non, magnifique. Voldemort n'avait jamais remarqué cela auparavant. D'un autre côté, les vêtements du garçon étaient dégoûtants. Sa chemise était large au point qu'elle tombait de son épaule gauche et on avait l'impression que son jeans était si large et vieux que la totalité de la famille Weasley pourrait entrer dedans. L'attention de Voldemort fut à nouveau attirée par la cicatrice, brillant toujours plus fort, et vit le sang couler au-dessus de l'oeil de Harry, vers ses lèvres.

" Est-ce douloureux lorsque je suis proche, garçon ? " Demanda- t-il.

Harry acquiesça.

" Et bien, nous nous pouvons avoir cela plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? " Dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers le garçon et murmurant quelques mots que Harry n'avait jamais entendus.

La douleur provenant de la cicatrice stoppa abruptement et Harry cilla quelques fois, surprit. Voldemort traversa la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise rembourrée à côté du lit. Il lança un regard circulaire autour la pièce et sourit devant la chaleur qu'elle transmettait.

" Pas mal pour une cellule de donjon, eh Harry ? "

Harry haussa les épaules, essuya le sang qui se trouvait près de son oeil et frotta sa main sur son jean.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment, " dit-il finalement, " Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. "

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

" Les lunettes sont pour les faibles, garçon. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore fait fixer tes yeux ? "

Harry haussa simplement les épaules une fois de plus et agrippa le coussin plus désespérément. Voldemort ressortit sa baguette et Harry frissonna.

" Je vais fixer ta vue, ne bouges pas et ne cligne pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. "

Voldemort agita sa baguette en une sorte de huit et prononça le charme. Harry sentit sa tête tourner pendant que le sort réparait sa vue.

" Ok, cille. " Dit-il et Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant tomber en arrière sur le nez, submergé par un vague de vertige et de nausée.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se redressa et jeta le coussin sur le sol.

" Quel est le problème ? " Demanda Voldemort.

" Ce coussin sent l'urine. "

Voldemort grogna, amusé. Harry frotta ses yeux, essayant d'essuyer plus de sang de son visage. Finalement, il renonça et jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était modestement décorée. Il état assit sur un lit à baldaquin avec de chauds draps rouges en coton. Les chaises meublant la pièce était rembourrée et semblait confortable. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint style victorien et la moquette était d'un profond rouge. Il tourna sa tête vers Voldemort et en eut le souffle coupé.

" Que s'est-il passé avec votre visage ? " Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort sourit.

" Ceci est le vrai moi, Harry. Severus Snape, mon loyal mangemort, je suis sûr que tu le connais, m'a concocté une potion qui m'a rendu mon apparence normale. »

Harry ne bougea pas, le scannant prudemment. Soudain Harry se sentit malade. Sa peur facilement reconnaissable tandis qu'il frissonnait devant la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres, n'attachant pas la moindre importance à cette inhabituelle « gentillesse ». Voldemort sentit cela et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait calmer le garçon.

" Parle- moi de cette lettre que tu m'as envoyé, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu renoncé ? "

Harry ferma ses yeux et trembla de plus belle.

" Attends " dit Voldemort en fermant ses yeux. "Queudver," murmura-t-il, " apporte une potion calmante dans la cellule de Harry. Maintenant ! "

Harry sentit un mince chatouillement à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice mais aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. Il la frotta jusqu'à ce que le chatouillement s'atténue. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Queudver trébucha à l'intérieur, ce qui renfrogna Harry et lui fit serrer les dents. Peter évita les yeux du garçon et marcha directement vers son maître, lui tendant une potion.

" Queudver, ce lit doit être changé et il faut plus de coussins. Sois sûr qu'ils sont propres et ne sentent pas l'urine !" Hissa-t- il, le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Peter acquiesça, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en courant. Voldemort tendit la potion vers Harry, qui la prit à contre coeur.

" Bois-la Harry. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise. "

Harry regarda la petite fiole pendant un moment et haussa les épaules. Il la déboucha et avala la mixture en une gorgée. Le contenu saisit sa gorge et il dû fermer ses yeux avant de se sentir mal. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se sentit plus à l'aise, presque saoul. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se sentit plus en sécurité. Harry regarda à nouveau Voldemort et commença à parler.

" Je vous ai écrit parce que je suis fatigué. Je suis si fatigué de me cacher, de voir ceux que j'aime se faire tuer ou blesser par ma faute. Je suis fatigué de vivre avec une famille qui me hait, et essaie de battre la magie hors de moi à chaque opportunité. Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur. Je veux simplement mettre une fin à tout ça, que je puisse mourir et revoir mes parents. "

Une mince larme coula rapidement sur sa joue et il l'essaya furieusement. Voldemort resta muet, méditant une réponse. Le garçon était clairement brisé. Finalement, il parla.

" Tout d'abord, garçon, personne n'est mort ou n'a été blessé par ta faute. C'est par la mienne. Je n'aime pas que d'autres gens s'approprient mon travail. Et deuxièmement, cette famille dont tu parles. " Il grogna en pensant aux moldus. Obscènes moldus qui essaient de battre la magie hors d'un sorcier, même lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter. " Ces parents sont des moldus ! Tu as laissé des moldus te blesser ? "

Harry tressaillit. Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, les tenant délicatement.

" Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire de la magie. J'aurais été renvoyé. "

Voldemort se moqua de lui.

" Peux-tu me dire pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore a autorisé cela ? Je suis très curieux. "

Il se rapprocha de Harry, lui donnant son entière attention. Harry recula un peu et ravala sa salive.

" Je ne lui ai jamais dit. "

Voldemort élargit ses yeux, choqué. Hmm. 'Intéressant, très intéressant. Il ne l'a jamais dit à Dumbledore mais il me le dit.' Pensa-t-il. Voldemort retourna son attention vers Harry. Le garçon sanglotait clairement, derrière ses genoux.

" Harry " commença-t-il. " Il faut que tu te calmes. Je veux en entendre plus. Quelques coups ne t'auraient pas amené ici. Je ne t'ai même pas menacé cette année. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre. Tu devrais me le dire. "

Harry arrêta de se balancer et regarda Voldemort. Douleur et horreur passèrent devant ses yeux.

" Vous avez raison, il y a plus. Beaucoup plus, Voldemort. " Commença-t-il. " J'ai des visions. Je vois ce que vous faîtes pendant que je dors, quand vous torturez des gens. Je sens les sortilèges que vous leur infligés. J'ai des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Je me réveille en hurlant et mon oncle arrive dans ma chambre. »

Harry s'arrêta et sa tête retourna derrière ses genoux. Ceci aurait dû plaire à Voldemort, mais il se sentait plus ou moins indifférent. Il avait prit part inconsciemment dans tout cela. La partie qui l'enrageait le plus était que le garçon ne s'était pas étranglé en pensant à ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, mais à ce que son oncle avait fait. Même avec la potion calmante, ce garçon ne pouvait oublier la grande cassure qui se trouvait en lui.

Voldemort voulait en entendre plus, mais il réalisa que le garçon avait besoin de repos, si cela était possible. Il leva les yeux vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et Queudver entra, portant des draps propres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit où se trouvait Harry.

" Garçon, lève-toi et prend un bain. Après dors, des vêtements frais t'attendent dans les cabinets. "

Harry le regarda et acquiesça, puis il descendit du lit. Voldemort l'observa pendant qu'il marchait lentement vers la chambre adjacente et remarqua à quel point le garçon était petit et mince. A l'endroit où la chemise tombait de l'épaule du garçon, il entrevit un large hématome violet. Voldemort se rappela Queudver qui attendait nerveusement à côté du lit.

" Change les draps et reste hors de cette chambre. Tu ne peux approcher le garçon à partir d'aujourd'hui. " Dit-il en se leva, près à partir.

Queudver s'inclina profondément et commença à changer le linge du lit de Harry.

A suivre...


	3. La faiblesse de Queudver

Cette fic est un **slash** ! 

Voici notre première reprise de fiction, celle-ci fut traduite jusqu'au chapitre 12 par Arf puis par Edea Malfoy, jusqu'au chapitre 14. Elle sera maintenant traduite en **co-traduction** par **_Nymia_** et **_Emy Black_** ; et corrigé par **_Enishi_**.

Nous reprenons cette fic avec l'accord de Edean Malfoy, mais pas celui de JK. Rowling, on vous prévient quand même.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre III : La Faiblesse de Queudver**

Voldemort marcha nonchalamment vers la salle à manger et s'assit à sa table. Il toucha ses cheveux, adorant la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient, volant entre ses doigts. Un elfe de maison apparu à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux, grognant, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. L'elfe le fixa de ses yeux larges, muet devant la nouvelle image qui s'y offrait.

" Maître veut son déjeuner maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort acquiesça et l'elfe disparu. Il ramena ses pensées vers Harry. A quel point il était petit, malgré ses 16 ans. Il était trop mince, en somme, pas bien plus grand qu'à leur dernière rencontre, dans le cimetière des Jedusor. Draco, lui, avait grandi considérablement, atteignant presque 6'3, avec une stature mince et musclée. Il était certain qu'ils avaient pratiquement la même taille avant le tournoi.

L'elfe de maison réapparu promptement et plaça une assiette devant Voldemort, accompagnée d'un verre de vin de qualité. Voldemort congédia l'elfe d'un geste de la main et commença à manger. Ses pensées ne cessant de retourner vers la mélancolie de Harry et à la façon dont lui et quelques moldus avaient réussi à briser le survivant si efficacement. Peut-être qu'il aurait supporté l'un d'eux. Peut-être qu'il avait subit ce traitement depuis qu'il était à leur garde, depuis l'âge d'un an. Il pensa à lui-même, coincé dans cet orphelinat répugnant, et à toutes les atrocités qui lui étaient arrivés à cet endroit. Cela l'avait presque brisé lui aussi, mais, d'un autre côté, l'avait rendu plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas son propre Voldemort essayant de le tuer. Il avait fait la différence après tout.

Tandis qu'il mâchait ses légumes, il pensa à nouveau à lui-même. A sa beauté qui lui était rendue et comme le miroir dans sa chambre lui manquait. Il attendait avec impatience de voir son corps sans vêtements. Il se demandait s'il pouvait à nouveau avoir du sexe. Il descendit lentement la main vers son entrejambe, massant le tissu qui s'y trouvait. Oui, ça allait être une très bonne journée.

Harry fit couler l'eau chaude, emplissant la baignoire, pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Le dos de sa chemise semblait fusionner avec le sang qui suintait de ses blessures. Il laissa échapper un cri quand la chemise arracha une croûte de son dos. Soupirant, il jeta un regard à la chambre, apercevant Queudver, qui finissait de faire le lit. Peter leva les yeux et les plissa, voyant Harry.

" Va au bain, garçon ! " S'écria-t-il.

Harry ravala sa haine et sa colère, se calmant avant de parler.

" Je n'arrive pas à enlever ma chemise. " Dit-il doucement.

Queudver mordit sa lèvre et passa ses yeux sur sa main d'argent puis à nouveau sur Harry.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas enlever ta chemise ? C'est très simple, vraiment. "

Il se donna une claque dans le dos mentalement pour la réplique amusante. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils.

" Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, elle est collée à mon dos. Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait. "

Queudver s'agita légèrement avant de se décider à aider le garçon. Il supposa que son maître ne lui en voudrait pas s'il s'agissait d'aider Harry, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait le voir après aujourd'hui, mais c'était toujours « aujourd'hui ». Lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Harry, il pensa subitement à Lily, la ressemblance était frappante. Les seuls traits qu'il gardait de son père étaient les cheveux noirs rebelles et les pommettes hautes. Sans ses lunettes, son visage était plus doux, presque féminin.

" Tu ressembles à Lily. Tu lui ressembles tant. " dit-il sans penser.

Harry vit rouge.

" N'osez pas parler de ma mère ! Espère de sale traître ! Je vous hais ! "

Il se jeta sur Queudver avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et le plaqua sur le sol. Queudver paniqua mais reprit aisément le dessus. Il prit les deux poignets d'Harry dans sa main d'argent et les souleva tous deux du sol. Harry était livide, criant son soûl d'insultes et de menaces au rat. Queudver plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de Harry et le traîna jusqu'aux cabinets. Il claqua la porte derrière lui d'un pied et supplia Harry de se taire.

" Tais-toi ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Est-ce que tu veux que les mangemorts à la porte t'entendent ? "

Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur la puissante emprise exercée sur ses poignets. Peter fit basculer la tête de Harry en arrière et murmura à son oreille.

" Tais-toi et je te relâcherais. Je te promets que je ne te blesserai pas. "

Harry ferma ses yeux, pensant à Sirius et à quel point celui-ci voulait tuer le rat. Il l'en avait empêché. Si seulement il l'avait laissé tuer Peter, Voldemort ne serait pas revenu. Peter prit la soudaine relaxation de son captif pour un accord et relâcha ses mains. Harry s'écarta immédiatement et se retourna, faisant face à l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, sale bâtard ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! "

Queudver, trahi par les cris du garçon, prit un air renfrogné et, d'un brusque mouvement, le frappa. Sous la force du coup Harry tomba dans la baignoire emplie d'eau. Harry tomba en arrière, sa tête s'abattant contre la baignoire, sentant son crâna glisser dans l'eau avec le reste de son corps. Il se battit pour rester conscient. Son corps coula entièrement tandis que l'eau rougissait, se mélangeant au sang coulant de la blessure qu'il s'était faite à la tête. Une fois de plus, Queudver paniqua, il couru vers la baignoire et sortit la tête du garçon de l'eau. Son corps était inerte et ses yeux tentaient désespérément de fixer la forme devant lui.

Voldemort buvait son vin à petits coups, souriant. Soudainement, une des hommes qui gardaient la porte de Harry arriva en courant et lui parle de tapage qu'il y avait entendu.

" Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas regardé ce qu'il se passait, espèce d'idiot ? " S'écria-t-il en se levant. Il courut vers le donjon. « Si Harry essayait de s'échapper, ou de se blesser, ou si... »

Ses pensées voyagèrent vers Queudver, l'homme qui avait trahi les parents de Harry. Il courut plus vite. Queudver souleva Harry en une position assise dans la baignoire et commença à enlever sa chemise. Il vit les nombreuses croûtes et blessures recouvrant son dos et grogna. Il vit la poitrine intacte, la peau douce et pâle, couvrant de légers muscles. Il lécha ses lèvres à cette vue. Le garçon était simplement magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier. Il abaissa sa tête, l'observant intensément.

" Tu es si mignon. " Dit-il, approchant son visage du sien.

Harry se débattit, faisant de son mieux pour s'écarter du rat, mais le coup sur sa tête semblait l'avoir rendue de plomb. Queudver se rapprocha encore et passa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Harry serra les dents. Il leva les bras pour repousser le rat mais Queudver les rassembla à nouveau dans sa main d'argent. Son autre main immobilisa le visage de Harry, tandis qu'il continuait à y glisser sa langue. Harry cria et agita ses jambes dans l'eau, en vain.

" Ouvres la porte imbécile !" S'écria Voldemort.

Le mangemort s'inclina et lui ouvrit la porte. Il entra promptement et balaya la chambre du regard. La porte des toilettes était fermée et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Queudver et Harry. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il vit Queudver penché sur Harry, tenant les deux délicats poignets du garçon dans sa main, léchant son visage tandis qu'il se débattait.

" Queudver ! " Gronda-t-il, faisant l'accusé relâcher sa prise sur le garçon en sursautant.

La tête de Harry retomba dans l'eau et il ne put trouver la force de se relever. Queudver se recroquevilla devant son maître, suppliant pour qu'on lui pardonne. Harry se débattit afin d'agripper les côtés de la baignoire mais sa prise était trop glissante. Il agita ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait, retenant sa respiration, sentant ses poumons brûler sans oxygène. La baignoire était si large, même en levant la tête, il ne pouvait arriver à la surface.

« Oh Merlin, je vais me noyer dans une baignoire. » Pensa-t-il, décidant de ne pas abandonner.

Voldemort vit les petites mains essayer désespérément d'attraper quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à se relever. Il tendit le bras et releva le garçon, voyant la baignoire s'emplir de sang. Il se retourna vers Queudver, qui était à genoux, suppliant toujours pour sa pathétique vie.

" Comment as-tu osé toucher à ce qui est mien ? Ce garçon est mien ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui, mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? "

Voldemort se tourna vers les gardes, qui se trouvaient à la porte de la pièce ?

" Emmenez-le dans une cellule, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Et contactez Severus, dîtes-lui d'emporter des potions guérissanttes."

Les gardes acquiescèrent et remirent Peter sur ses pieds. Il se débattit, essayant d'échapper à leurs mains, criant, demandant, de la pitié.

" Maître, s'il vous plait ! Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Le garçon m'a attaqué en premier ! "

Voldemort retourna son attention vers Harry. Le garçon essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en toussant, et en faisant de son mieux pour rester conscient. Il le souleva hors de la baignoire et nota que même mouillé il semblait ne rien peser. Il l'allongea sur le sol et commença à retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Il enleva ses chaussettes et chaussures, frottant les petits pieds dans ses mains. Sa peau était si douce et pâle, mais à présent froide et mouillée, Harry en frissonna. Voldemort fit mine de retirer sa ceinture quand il poussa un petit cri. Voldemort écarta les petites mains qui essayaient de se protéger et gloussa doucement.

" Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, garçon ! Tu gèles dans ces vêtements. Je vais demander à un elfe de te faire couler un autre bain. Ce n'est pas très pratique de prendre un bain dans ce pantalon géant, non ? "

Harry mordit sa lèvre et abaissa ses mains, soupirant doucement et fermant les yeux.

« Voldemort va me voir nu, quelle joie. » Pensa-t-il.

Voldemort retira le pantalon d'Harry ainsi que son boxer puis observa sa forme frêle. Elle était magnifique. Malgré sa petite taille, ses jambes étaient longues, et légèrement couvertes de fins poils noirs. Son ventre était plat avec une mince ligne de ces fins poils noirs, descendant vers une fort jolie touffe de poils entourant un magnifique pénis. Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains et marmonna faiblement. Voldemort posa une main sur le ventre de Harry et frotte en petits cercles, essayant de calmer le garçon.

" Tout va bien, le bain est presque près, regarde. "

Harry releva ses mains et se souleva pour voir un elfe de maison emplir la baignoire fraîchement nettoyée d'eau chaude. Sa vision se brouilla soudainement et une nouvelle vague de nausée le submergea. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et sa tête semblait nager à cause de la bosse qui y grossissait. Harry regarda Voldemort de sous ses cils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Se demanda-t-il. « Il me parle comme s'il était ma mère. Il est supposé me tuer. Ca ne fait pas partie du plan ! » Harry baissa les yeux vers la main caressant son ventre. Voldemort regarda Harry et sourit.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

" Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça avait, c'est tout. " Répondit Harry.

Voldemort acquiesça. Personne ne le lui avait fait non plus. L'elfe de maison marcha vers Voldemort et inclina la tête profondément.

" Maître, le bain est prêt. "

Voldemort souleva Harry et le porta jusqu'au bain.

" Gilly, tu peux partir, mais j'aimerais que tu informes Severus qu'il est attendu dans cette chambre lorsqu'il sera là. "

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau.

" Oui, maître, moi dire à M. Severus dès qu'il est ici. "

Et il disparu.

A suivre...


	4. La surprise de Severus Rogue

Salut tous le monde

Nous reprenons cette fic avec **l'accord de Edean Malfoy**,

celle-ci fut traduite jusqu'au chapitre **12** par **Arf** puis par **Edea Malfoy**, jusqu'au chapitre **14**.

A partir du chapitre 15, elle sera faite en **co-traduction** par **Nymia **et **Emy Black **et** Gally-Chan** ; et corrigé par **Enishi**.

****

Nous nous engagons à finir toutes les traductions reprises par nous. Alors, n'ayez donc aucune crainte.

****

Réponse aux reviews:

Merci à Vif d'or, Christal d'avalon, Loriane, Naya, Seddy et Lyly pour leur petit mot pour le chapitre 2 et Christal d'avalon, Nepheria, Sahada pour le chapitre 3.

Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette traduction et nous mettre une review's, car une review's fait toujours plaisir. et nous encourage à continuer.

Autrement nous vous annonçons, que nous avons une nouvelle fic que nous reprenons ayant reçu l'accord de l'auteur "Deep inside the cried". celle-ci, débutera dès la fin d'un de nos projet.

Cette fic n'est pas yaoi mais neutre. j'espère que vous serez contents(tes) de connaître la suite de cette histoire.

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

Maintenant place au chapitre!

****

Chapitre IV : La surprise de Severus Rogue

Severus Snape employa la poudre de cheminette afin d'apparaître dans la cheminée des Jedusors. Immédiatement, il entendit un doux 'pop' et se tourna pour voir Gilly, l'elfe de maison, se tenir à côté de lui.

-" Le Maître est dans la chambre d'amis. Il attend les potions guérissantes pour les blessures de son invité, monsieur. "

Severus acquiesça et sorti du hall principal.

Severus s'était demandé toute la journée qui était ce fameux " invité spécial ". Voldemort avait refusé de le lui dire mais il semblait très excité ces deux derniers jours, suppliant pratiquement pour que la potion soit prête à l'arrivée de son invité. Il était clair que Lucius savait, d'après les sourires narquois que celui-ci lui lançait lorsqu'il questionnait ce sujet.

Lucius Malfoy s'assit à sa table à manger en compagnie de sa chère femme, Narcissa, et de son magnifique fils, Draco.

-" Tu devrais le voir, Ciss, " dit Lucius, " Il est tout à fait comme la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, plus jeune peut-être. "

Narcissa sourit doucement à son mari.

-" Il était assez beau, si je m'en souviens correctement. "

Lucius fit un signe de tête affirmatif et commença à couper son poulet. Draco fixait son père intensément, voulant en entendre plus sur Potter que sur la nouvelle apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-" Alors, Père, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter ? "

Lucius rit et posa sa cuillère sur son assiette.

-" Il a écrit une lettre à Voldemort lui demandant de le tuer. Il y disait qu'il serait à Londres, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Voldemort m'a envoyé avec Queudver pour aller le chercher. Il était simplement assis là, sur le côté de la rue. " Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. " Quel imbécile. C'était trop simple, il ne s'est même pas débattu. "

Draco était captivé.

-" Est-ce que Voldemort l'a tué ? "

Lucius secoua la tête.

-" Non, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait, pour le moment. Après avoir bu la potion il était d'une telle bonne humeur, je doute qu'il tuera le garçon aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il attendra jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne un peu moins. "

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

-" La tête qui tourne ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la tête qui tourne ? "

Lucius sourit radieusement et tendit le bras vers son verre de vin.

-" Qui sait, peut-être qu'il le gardera en vie, étant donné que le garçon voulait mourir. Ce pourrait être une punition encore pire. Potter survit une fois de plus ! "

Draco rit.

-" J'aimerais le voir...s'il est toujours en vie. Ça ferait vraiment ma journée. " Dit-il, souriant comme un chat de sultan.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-" Peut-être pour Noël. S'il est vivant, j'arrangerai ça avec Voldemort. "

Ils continuèrent à rire et à blaguer tout au long du repas.

Voldemort reposa la tête de Harry contre l'arrière de la baignoire tandis que son corps coulait dans l'eau chaude. Harry siffla lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec son dos. Voldemort se renfrogna et tira le garçon vers lui afin de voir quel était le problème. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit les nombreuses blessures et coupures, plusieurs paraissant êtres des écorchures courant de bas en haut sur son dos.

-" Le moldu, ton oncle, a fait ça ? " Demanda t-il.

Harry frissonna, essayant de bloquer toutes pensées sur le courroux de son oncle et le fait que Voldemort lui donne un bain.

-" J'y ai survécu. " Répondit-il vivement.

Voldemort adossa Harry contre la baignoire.

-" Lave tes cheveux, sors le sang. " Dit-il, tendant le shampoing à Harry.

Harry saisit la bouteille et versa du shampoing dans sa main. Voldemort reprit la bouteille et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Severus toqua sur la porte de la chambre d'ami. Voldemort leva les yeux et l'invita à entrer.

-" Aide-moi à donner un bain à ce garçon, Severus. Je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine. "

Harry ferma les yeux et un petit cri échappa sa gorge à la vue de son professeur de potions, se tenant au-dessus de lui. Severus baissa les yeux et eu le souffle coupé.

-" Har...Harry Po...Potter. " Bégaya-t-il, bouché bée.

Severus ferma sa bouche rapidement et regarda Voldemort, souriant. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent mais il ne dit rien. Harry ne savait où se mettre et il détourna la tête.

-" Termine de te laver les cheveux, garçon ! " S'écria Voldemort, et Harry jeta un regard noir à l'eau, continuant de passer ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu ensanglanté.

Voldemort sourit diaboliquement.

-" Surpris, Severus? Laisse moi t'expliquer. " Commença Voldemort, observant Severus des yeux, celui-ci fixait Harry, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant et se relâchant. " Harry m'a écrit une lettre, il y a quelques jours, me demandant de le retrouver à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur. "

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent de choc.

-" Pourquoi feriez-vous ça Potter ? " Demanda t-il, un léger sourire dédaigneux s'installant sur son visage.

-" Je voulais qu'il me tue. " Dit Harry bravement.

Snape secoua doucement la tête.

-" Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt...Je ne sais pas...vous suicider ? "

Harry raga.

-" Parce que je suis devenu complètement fou, d'accord ? Je vous emmerde Snape. " Répliqua t-il, les yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

Voldemort gloussa et tapota l'épaule de Harry. Il fit un signe à Severus afin que celui-ci s'asseye sur le coin de la baignoire, à côté de lui. Severus s'assit à contrecœur et sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Le mystère de cet enfant ne serait-il jamais compris ? Harry leva les yeux à nouveau vers Severus et fronça ses sourcils, puis il détourna rapidement le regard.

-" Queudver était en train de toucher et de blesser mon invité, Severus. Je l'ai attrapé ici, il y a de cela quelques minutes. "

Les sourcils de Severus s'élevèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux noirs et gras.

-" Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, mon Seigneur ? "

Voldemort sourit.

-" Je pensais que nous pourrions laisser petit Harry, ici présent, décider de quel sera son sort. "

Voldemort fit un geste de la main en direction de Harry, qui le regardait, les yeux larges.

-" Il semble haïr l'homme, et il pourrait être intéressant de savoir quelles pensées obscures reposent sous cet innocent visage."

La bouche de Harry tomba grande ouverte et ses yeux refusèrent de ciller tandis qu'il absorbait ce qu'il venait de se dire.

Draco Malfoy ordonna à ses elfes de maisons de rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'ils eurent fini de les emballer. Il ôta sa chemise et grimpa dans son large lit à baldaquin, glissant entre les draps de satin doux.

-" Nox ! " Dit-il et la lumière de lampes de sa chambre se tamisa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un mince scintillement.

Il voulait se lever tôt le lendemain. Il aimait le voyage du Poudlard Express. Il aimait tourmenter Potter et ses pathétiques amis. Draco se renfrogna. Pas de Potter cette année. Ces imbéciles, Weasley et la sang de bourbe, ne seront pas aussi amusant à tourmenter sans Potter. Il était la principale raison pour laquelle il prenait la peine de leur parler, en première place. Draco remua dans le lit, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, se sentant un peu vide soudainement.

« Je me demande comment réagira la sang de bourbe quand elle ne trouvera pas Potter sur le train. » Pensa-t-il. « Weasley viendra me voir, il faudra que je me prépare une petite scène. Faire l'innocent, le scénario habituel. Bon... Pas trop innocent tout de même, ce serait plus suspect qu'autre chose... »

Draco écarta ces pensées et se concentra sur le Quidditch. « Hmm... Potter ne sera plus attrapeur. » Il se renfrogna à nouveau. Qu'y aura t-il de drôle à poursuivre le vif d'or, s'il ne pouvait attaquer et humilier Potter en même temps ? Potter prenait part à pratiquement chaque pensée amusante de Poudlard. Draco s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. « C'est que l'imbécile va commencer à vraiment me manquer ! » Pensa-t-il. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. « Non, non, dégagez ! Potter devrait n'être qu'un matériel à masturbation, et c'est tout. Je ne peux pas commencer à penser à lui en tant qu'humain. »

Draco sorti de son lit et marcha vers son miroir.

-" Lumos. " Dit-il, et les lumières redevinrent claires.

Il passa ses doigts fins et pâles à travers ses cheveux blonds-argentés.

-" Il est mignon, mais je suis magnifique. " Dit-il à sa réflexion.

Ses yeux gris lui rendirent son regard et il se sourit à lui-même.

-" C'est toujours un garçon, je suis un homme à présent. "

Draco, en effet, était un homme à présent, se tenant droit, grand, et la poitrine large.

-" Mince... " Draco fronça les sourcils.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et s'enfonça dans ses draps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait revoir Potter, s'introduire chez Voldemort et... « A quoi est-ce que je pense ? M'introduire dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour voir Potter. Est-ce que je suis finalement devenu complètement fou ? » Draco se donna un coup de pied mental.

Harry tressaillit lorsque Voldemort cria :

-" Cligne !"

Il cilla plusieurs fois et eut le souffle coupé lorsque Voldemort tendit le bras et ferma sa bouche pour lui. Severus dissimula son rire derrière une toux sèche.

-" Alors, Harry ? Comment punirais-tu le rat ? "

Harry serra les dents.

-" Je l'enverrais au Ministère de la Magie et ferais en sorte qu'il reçoive un baiser d'un Détraqueur. " Répondit-il.

Voldemort plissa les sourcils.

-" C'est trop simple. Tu ne préfèrerais pas le voir maudit, ou battu, ou les deux ? "

Severus l'interrompit.

-" Je crois qu'il pense à son parrain, mon Seigneur. Sirius Black."

Voldemort inclina la tête.

-" Ah oui, c'est ton parrain, c'est vrai. Toujours en fuite, eh ? "

Harry acquiesça.

-" Vous avez dit vous-même que vous n'aimiez pas que d'autres s'approprient votre travail. Involontairement, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Il devrait être libre. Il a souffert assez longtemps. "

Voldemort rit à gorge déployée, causant à Harry de voir rouge. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches afin de se calmer.

-" Harry, mon garçon, même si j'aimerais grandement voir Queudver souffrir sous le baiser, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'envoyer mes gens de l'autre côté. Pense à quelque chose d'autre. "

L'effet de la potion calmante que Harry avait bu commença à s'atténuer, et ses tremblements reprirent immédiatement. Severus, l'œil toujours attentif, nota le changement rapidement et chercha dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite fiole et la déboucha, puis la porta aux lèvres de Harry.

-" Buvez ça, Potter. " Dit-il, vident son contenu dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry avala à contrecœur et combattit le vertige qui s'en suivit.

-" Quelles sont ses blessures, Maître ? " Demanda Severus.

-" Oh oui, j'ai failli oublier. Il a beaucoup de marques sur le dos. Ensuite Queudver a cogné sa tête contre la baignoire, il semble avoir une commotion, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. "

Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau afin d'enlever la mousse de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface Voldemort lui tendit une savonnette.

-" Frotte toute cette crasse de ton corps, garçon. Severus a besoin de voir si tu n'as pas d'autres blessures. "

Harry soupira, prit le savon, et souhaitant simplement mourir. Voldemort marcha de la salle de bain à la chambre à coucher, et s'assit sur une chaise rembourrée. Des pensées comprenant Harry couché sur le sol, nul, embrumèrent son esprit.

-" Il est une faiblesse..., " pensa t-il, " mais tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont besoin d'une faiblesse, non ? "

à suivre


	5. Le miroir de Tom

**Cette fic est une reprise **

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Inutile de préciser qu'évidemment ces personnages et ces lieux ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont l'œuvre de JKR ?

**Note :** Cette fic est un slash, donc vous voilà prévenu. Voici la suite de ce qu'à déjà traduit **Arf**, la suite étant reprise par **Nymia**, **Emy Black **et **Gally-chan**, et corrigé par **Enishi-Haru**.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

**Chapitre V : Le miroir de Tom **

Severus Rogue aida Harry à sortir de la profonde baignoire et lui tendit une serviette. Il secoua sa tête lorsqu'il vit le garçon le regarder avec confusion et tristesse.

" Ecoutez, je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais vous ne devez jamais en parler ici. Maintenant, couchez-vous sur la serviette et restez tranquille. "

Harry marcha vers la carpette. Tandis qu'il se couchait sur le ventre, il tressaillit et jappa de douleur.

" Vos côtes, font-elles mal ? " Demanda Severus.

Harry acquiesça.

Severus examina Harry avec attention, notant toutes ses blessures. Il versa diverses potions dans la gorge du garçon, et frotta une lotion sur son dos et ses hanches.

" Est-ce qu'il est arrivé au moldu de jouer avec toi, Harry ? " Demanda Severus, la voix dénuée d'émotion, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué lui-même ce passage au tutoiement.

Harry frémit.

" Définissez 'jouer', s'il vous plait. " Répondit-il.

" T'a t-il violé ? " Questionna-t-il, reformulant sa question.

Harry senti ses yeux s'humidifier et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il secoua la tête, mais continua.

" Il a essayé, professeur, mais il n'a pas pu. Il était trop saoul et n'a pas réussi à la faire marcher. "

Severus fronça les sourcils.

" As-tu déjà eu du sexe auparavant ? "

Des yeux verts se fermèrent étroitement, mais il secoua sa tête à nouveau. Il se pencha au-dessus du garçon et le roula doucement sur son dos. Harry ajusta sa serviette rapidement, évitant les yeux de Rogue.

" Cette marque sur ta joue a l'air fraîche. " Commenta Severus.

Harry toucha sa joue, passant ses doigts au-dessus de l'enflure.

" Queudver m'a frappé. Il m'a frappé si fort que je suis tombé dans la baignoire, d'où vient la bosse sur ma tête. "

Severus toucha les côtes de Harry de ses longs doigts, tâchés de potions.

" Veux-tu que j'en parle à Dumbledore, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête une fois de plus.

" Rogue, ne dîtes jamais rien à personne, jamais. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé ou tué par ma faute, même pas vous. Je me fiche de tout le monde à présent, excepté Ron, Hermione et Sirius, et ils seront les seuls à tenter de me sauver de toute façon. Dumbledore ne le fera pas, il l'a rendu clair comme du cristal le jour où il m'a renvoyé chez Oncle Vernon après que je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. "

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent.

" Il savait ce que ton oncle te faisait ? " Demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

" Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je pense qu'il savait. J'ai beaucoup insisté. Les Weasley ont demandé à me prendre chez eux, mais il a refusé en disant que Voldemort regarderait là-bas. Je ne suis qu'un outil pour lui. "

Severus inclina sa tête sur le côté, se sentant légèrement honteux. Il avait franchement pensé à Harry en tant qu'objet lui aussi, pas en tant qu'un fragile jeune homme.

" Bien, Harry. Je ne dirai rien. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, j'essaierai de rendre ta mort la moins douloureuse possible quand il décidera de te tuer. "

Harry sourit doucement.

" Merci, Professeur. " Répondit-il.

Severus ferma ses yeux et repoussa sa honte rapidement.

" Dans ce cas, " dit-il en aidant le garçon à se mettre sur ses pieds, " L'examen est terminé, tu peux t'habiller maintenant. "

Harry marcha vers la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliée sur le lavabo. Il trouva une robe et une paire de boxer. Il les enfila prudemment au-dessus des crèmes. Sa tête se mit à tourner lorsqu'il passa la chemise de nuit par-dessus celle-ci, ses genoux tremblèrent et il agrippa le lavabo. Severus le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, termina de l'habiller et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se pelotonna dans l'étreinte de l'homme, sentant les potions renversées sur sa cape. Severus marcha dans la chambre à coucher et déposa Harry sur le lit, remontant les draps sur sa poitrine.

" Ces potions te donneront très envie de dormir, Harry. Repose-toi maintenant. "

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il entendit Severus parler une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'abîme dans l'obscurité du sommeil.

" Nous devrions parler dans vos quartiers, mon Seigneur. " Dit Severus.

Voldemort acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les quartiers de Voldemort. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Severus s'assit sur la chaise opposée à celle de Voldemort.

" Il a une commotion, elle est légère, vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les blessures sur son dos seront guéries dans un jour ou deux. Il n'a pas beaucoup de cicatrices en dessous. J'aurais pensé, qu'avec toutes ces traces de griffes sur le dos, il aurait été violé, mais il dit que son oncle n'a essayé qu'une fois, et était saoul au point de ne pouvoir achever une érection. Ces moldus n'ont-ils pas le moindre lambeau de décence ? "

Les yeux verts de Voldemort se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes.

" Rien d'autre, Severus ? "

Severus continua.

" Quelques côtes blessées...elles guériront rapidement. C'est un garçon fort, un peu trop maigre, mais sain. Je pense que c'est tout, mon Seigneur. "

Voldemort soupira.

" Je vais le garder, Severus. Je sais, je sais... Il est une faiblesse. Je me le suis répété encore et encore. Je veux simplement le garder. Je veux qu'il soit sain et fort, bientôt. Personne ne doit savoir où il se trouve, me comprends-tu ? "

Severus acquiesça.

" Je sais que cet imbécile de Dumbledore t'emploie comme espion, Severus, mais je sais que tu es toujours l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts. "

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Voldemort leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

" Penses-tu vraiment que je suis idiot? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne dis pas au vieux fou que le garçon est avec moi. Il s'est donné à moi, et j'ai choisi de ne pas le tuer. Comprends-tu? "

Severus déglutit avec difficulté et inclina la tête, montrant ainsi son accord. Voldemort se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

" A présent, que faire de Queudver... " dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées. " Peut-être que je vais l'envoyer au Ministère après tout, pour Harry... "

Severus fronça les sourcils.

" Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maître, est-ce que cela ne permettrait pas à Sirius Black d'être libre ? "  
Voldemort rit.

" Tu hais vraiment l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? "

Severus haussa un sourcil.

" Oui, j'en ai peur. "

Voldemort rit à nouveau.

" Et bien, peut-être que ce serait une bonne punition pour toi et Queudver de rendre la liberté à cet homme. Oui, je pense que je vais le faire. " Voldemort s'approcha de son miroir. " Rentre maintenant, Severus. J'ai besoin d'être seul. "

Severus s'inclina et marcha vers la cheminée. Après l'avoir entendu disparaître dans l'âtre, Voldemort s'empressa de se dépouiller de ses habits. Voldemort passa ses doigts de haut en bas sur son torse, cherchant la moindre imperfection. Il se tourna afin de voir son dos dans le miroir, s'émerveillant devant les muscles qui se contractaient lorsqu'il tendait le cou. Il caressa son dos de ses mains et sourit. Il se retourna et se contempla à nouveau de face. Il élargit son sourire, retrouvant les sensations qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Il pouvait être gentil, d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait être doux, et il pouvait être sexy.

' Je pourrais toujours être...moi, et avoir une vie. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait avoir une vie lorsqu'on dirigeait la moitié de ce foutu monde sorcier ! ' Pensa-t-il, ses paupières battant par-dessus sa vue, brouillant la magnifique image devant lui.

Voldemort retomba sur son lit et se relaxa. Il devrait parler à Lucius, à propos du garçon. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était ici. Il tendit le bras et enfila une robe tout en marchant vers sa cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre cheminette dans les flammes et cria :

" Lucius Malfoy ! "

Presque instantanément, la tête entourée de mèches argentées de Lucius apparu en face de lui.

" Mon Seigneur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort sourit.

" Ah, Lucius, il faut que je te parle de Harry. "

Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent légèrement.

" Vous l'avez tué, Maître ? "

Voldemort secoua la tête.

" Non, non, j'ai décidé de le garder. Je sais, c'est une faiblesse... mais je le veux et il s'est donné à moi. "

Lucius autorisa un mince sourire à échapper ses lèvres. Voldemort grogna.

" Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? "

Lucius rit ouvertement.

" Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, mon Seigneur... C'est un garçon magnifique. Vous ne méritez que ce qu'il y a de mieux, et qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'Harry Potter ? "

Voldemort sourit largement.

" Je suis d'accord, il est parfait pour mes goûts. Oh, j'ai quelques petits problèmes dont j'aimerais être débarrassé. Il faut que tu dises à Draco de ne jamais mentionner que Harry se trouve ici. Crabbe et Goyle inclus. "

Lucius fit un signe de tête approbatif.

" Considéré le comme déjà fait, mon Seigneur. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? "

Voldemort grimaça.

" Cette famille moldue dans laquelle vit Harry... Ils l'ont blessé, ont joué avec lui. Je les veux morts. Je me suis occupé de Rogue, le traître, il ne parlera pas. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier Queudver... Il a essayé de toucher Harry pendant qu'il prenait son bain. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas s'approcher du garçon, et il l'a fait malgré tout. Dommage. J'ai une surprise toute spéciale pour lui. Je te le dirai plus tard. "

Les yeux de Lucius s'illuminèrent. La haine qu'il entretenait envers Peter surpassait celle de Rogue.

" J'aimerais que tu t'occupes des moldus pour moi. Peut-être que Draco pourrait aider. Ce serait un excellent entraînement, sans risques de représailles. "

Lucius acquiesça à nouveau.

" Oui, mon Seigneur, c'est une excellente idée. "

Voldemort bailla et s'étira.

" Ce sera tout pour le moment, Lucius. Dis simplement à Draco de se taire et tue les moldus, je m'occupe du reste. "

Lucius s'inclina et s'éclipsa dans un flash de feu vert.

Lucius monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Draco avec désinvolture. Lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte, il entendit un cri aigu. Le cri fut suivi d'un froissement de draps...

" Draco ? Tout va bien ? " Cria-t-il à la porte.

" Umm...Oui. Entre, père. " Cria Draco en retour.

Lucius entra et fixa son fils, étendu sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses draps se tordaient autour de sa mince silhouette.

" Tu as un moment ou préférerais-tu continuer à te masturber, fils ? "

Le visage de Draco tourna d'extrêmement pâle à cramoisi et il tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

" Non...J'ai un moment. " Dit-il, d'en dessous du drap.

Lucius gloussa et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco.

" Voldemort m'a dit qu'il gardait Potter, pour lui seul. "

Draco se redressa instantanément, fixant son père, son cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine.

" Pour toujours ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Oui, pour toujours. Il m'a également demandé que tu ne souffles pas un mot sur l'emplacement où il se trouve, ce qui inclut Crabbe et Goyle. "

Draco lança un léger 'Tsss' à son père et répondit

" Comme si je leur parlais de ça, honnêtement Père... "

Lucius sourit.

" Je sais, je sais, il fallait juste que je le dise. Et il y a une autre chose que Voldemort m'a demandé de te transmettre, et il s'agit d'une décision qui t'appartient, Draco. Il veut que je tue la famille moldue de Harry. Ils l'ont gravement blessé, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Voldemort a eu une petite passade sentimentale là-dessus. "

Draco grimaça.

" Des moldus ? Ils lui ont fait ça? Oh Merlin... mon Harry ? "

Lucius leva la main.

" Oui, ton...quoi ? " Demanda-t-il, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Draco haussa les épaules.

" Rien. Continue, s'il te plait. "

Lucius le laissa passer.

" Notre Seigneur voudrait savoir si tu aimerais aider à les exterminer. Ce serait un très bon entraînement pour toi et comme ce sont des moldus, ils ne peuvent se défendre. "

Draco s'adossa au dosseret et pensa silencieusement. La famille moldue de Harry l'a blessé. Comment a-t-il pu autoriser cela ? Comment a-t-on pu le laisser vivre là avec ce qu'il s'y passait ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

' Probablement, oui. ' Pensa-t-il.

Il comprenait à présent. A l'école Harry s'inquiétait à cause de Voldemort, et à la maison, Harry s'inquiétait à cause de sa famille. Sa haine pour les moldus croisa progressivement et son envie de les voir mourir passait pour une excellente idée dans le moment présent. Lucius secoua gentiment l'épaule de son fils.

" Alors, Draco ? Il s'agit de ta décision, tu sais. "

Draco fit face à son père.

" Ce serait un grand plaisir, père. "

Lucius sourit. ' Voldemort avait raison...c'est une très bonne journée. ' Se dit-il, avant d'embrasser le front de son fils.

**A suivre ...**


	6. La Condition de Harry

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JK. Romwling

****

Auteur : Maizeysugah

****

Anciennes traductrices : Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

****

Bêta : Enishi

****

Etat de la fic anglaise : fini après 22 chapitres

****

Etat de la fic Française : Paru : 6; Traduit : 15; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

Merci à Chrystal d'avalon et désolé pour la dernière fois, c'est mon correcteur works qui a changer ton nom!

Eni et Onarluca

Coup de gueule d'Onarluca

J'aimerai que vous soyez un peu plus présents(es) dans les reviews, car là il y a eu seulement une seule review's.

N'êtes vous pas contents(es) de pouvoir bientôt lire la suite inédite et fin de l'histoire?

J'ai regardé les stats, et je sais que vous avez été nombreux(ses) à lire les chapitres.

C'est vrai que là se sont les anciens chap, mais nous les avons remit pour que vous, vous rappeliez cette histoire.

Et une review's c'est vite mis, vous me connaissez, (onarluca) et même si celles que je mets sont très courtes, elles sont présente, et de plus ça prouve que vous aimez ce que nous faisons.

Parce que là, ça décourage vraiment de continuer.

Fin du coup de gueule

Bonne lecture

****

La Condition de Harry

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger faisait les cent pas le long des couloirs du Poudlard Express à la recherche de leur ami, Harry Potter.

" Il n'est pas ici, Ron. Quelque chose lui est arrivée, je le sais. " Dit Hermione, agrippant le bras de Ron.

" Regarde ! Malfoy ! Allons lui demander. " Répondit Ron.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Ron dans le compartiment de Draco.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? " Demanda Draco d'un ton sec, levant les yeux du livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

" Umm, nous nous demandions si tu avais vu Harry, ou si, par hasard, tu savais où il est. " Répondit Ron.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bien sûr, il est assis juste à côté de moi sous une cape d'invisibilité. "

Ron grogna.

" Honnêtement vous deux, je ne suis pas le gardien du balafré. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous gardez toujours la sang de bourbe dans les parages ? " Dit Draco, pointant Hermione du doigt.

La main de Ron se resserra sur la poignée de la porte du compartiment.

" N'ose pas la traiter comme ça, espèce de furet ! " S'écria-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et posa sa main sur son bras.

" Viens, Ron. Il ne sait rien. On ira chez Dumbledore après la Cérémonie de la Répartition. "

Draco lança un sourire narquois à Ron auquel Ron répondit par un grognement avant de sortir. Le Serpentard se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il sourit en repensant à ce travail bien fait.

Harry monta silencieusement les marches du numéro 4 et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, après être sortit en douce pour qu'Hedwige livre une lettre à Ron. Il savait que son oncle avait fortement bu ce soir-là, et sachant ce qu'il risquait lorsqu'il était saoul, il valait mieux ne pas être trop bruyant.

Lorsque le loquet se referma avec un léger cliquetis, il entendit un craquement venant de son matelas. Il se retourna, les yeux paniqués, et vit son Oncle Vernon assit sur son lit.

" Où étais-tu, garçon ? " Gronda-t-il.

Harry frissonna et chercha la poignée de la porte derrière son dos.

" Je... Je devais sortir prendre l'air, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait de mal Oncle Vernon. "

Vernon se leva avec difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à Harry. Voyant le garçon essayer d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui, Vernon se jeta sur lui de tout son poids et coinça le garçon entre lui et la porte, tordant son bras derrière son dos et provoquant des cris de douleur.

Vernon écarta le garçon de la porte et le tira jusqu'au lit. Il immobilisa Harry dans ses bras et le secoua jusqu'à ce que ses lunettes tombent bruyamment sur le sol.

" Écoute-moi, monstre ! Cette chouette ne sortira plus jamais d'ici ! Les voisins la verront ! Tu me comprends ? " Il relâcha un des bras de Harry et lui gifla le visage de toutes ses forces.

Harry mit sa main sur sa joue et eut un mouvement de recul, sachant que le tabassage arrivait. Vernon fixa le garçon, ses yeux saouls remarquèrent à quel point il était beau sans ses lunettes. Vernon lécha ses lèvres grasses et violettes.

" Viens, garçon. Donne un baiser à Oncle Vernon. "

Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur l'étreinte de son oncle.

" Quoi ? Tu es fou ? " Cria-t-il.

Vernon fronça les sourcils et frappa Harry en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant se plier en deux. Il prit cette opportunité pour retourner le garçon et le jeter sur le lit. Harry pouvait sentir la main de Vernon sur son dos, relevant sa chemise, griffant et mordant. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Vernon lécher les coupures douloureuses, lapant le sang coulant de celles-ci. Il se débattit et essaya de se relever mais Vernon en était venu à s'assoire sur ses hanches et l'écrasait contre le matelas.

" Oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! " Cria-t-il.

Il sentit les mains de Vernon abandonner son dos et entendit le bruit d'une ceinture étant débouclée. Il paniqua, battit l'air à force de coups de pieds, frappa les murs de ses poings et cria de toute la force de ses poumons. Vernon défit rapidement sa ceinture et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son énorme pantalon d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour enfoncer profondément la tête de Harry dans l'oreiller.

Harry griffa désespérément la main retenant sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son oncle changer de place sur lui, secouant ses hanches.

Harry commença à perdre son envie de respirer et ses bras et jambes retombèrent lentement sur le lit.

Le coup sur la porte obligea Vernon à relever rapidement la tête du garçon, et il inspira profondément, aspirant un air extrêmement bienvenu. Il hurla le plus fort possible à la porte

" Aidez-moi ! " entre ses halètements.

Il s'éveilla en criant, déchirant les draps.

" Harry ! Calme-toi, c'était un rêve, garçon ! "

Ses yeux cherchèrent instantanément d'où venait la voix et ils tombèrent sur Voldemort assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il mit une main sur son coeur, attendant que ses battements ralentissent. Sa respiration était haletante. Lorsque la panique se retira, il rassembla le courage de parler.

" Quand allez-vous me tuer, Voldemort ? " Dit-il. " Je ne peux plus supporter ça. "

Voldemort rit doucement. Harry garda ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort.

"Harry, mon cher petit garçon. J'ai des difficultés à penser que te tuer vaille toujours la peine à présent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer du tout, en réalité. "

Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme le ferait un petit chiot curieux.

" Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais. "

Voldemort le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

" Harry, tu vas vivre avec moi à partir de cet instant. Je ne te demande rien, excepté que tu te donnes à moi, comme tu l'as fait dans ta lettre. Je ne te demanderai pas d'être de mon côté, et toute personne que tu aimes ne sera plus attaquée. J'enverrai Peter au Ministère pour toi. Tout ce que je demande est que tu te donnes entièrement à moi. Je prendrai soin de toi à partir de maintenant. "

Harry fixa Voldemort du regard, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Vous le pensez vraiment ? Vous allez rendre la liberté à Sirius ? Vous ne blesserez plus les autres ? S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi que vous êtes sérieux ! " S'écria-t-il. " Je ne devrai pas devenir un Mangemort ? Je ne devrai plus retourner chez Oncle Vernon ou avoir des visions ? "

Voldemort fit un signe de tête approbatif.

" C'est correct, Harry. Je ne t'humilierai pas, je ne t'exhiberai pas, comme tu pourrais le croire. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te toucher. Je ne te marquerai pas. Tu ne fais que rester ici avec moi, et tu ne t'inquiètes de rien. "

Harry inhala profondément. Comment une telle offre pouvait-elle sembler si prometteuse, et lui donner cet horrible sentiment en même temps ?

" J'aimerais beaucoup accepter. J'aimerais mais… Je…me sens... J'ai… mauvaise conscience. " Dit-il doucement.

" C'est Dumbledore qui parle dans ta tête. Ce vieux fou t'a utilisé comme un objet. Ne peux-tu pas le voir, Harry ? Il m'a fait te haïr autant qu'il t'a fait me haïr ! "

Harry secoua sa tête.

" Non, je vous hais parce que vous avez tué mes parents. "

Voldemort grimaça.

" Touché. Harry, ne laisse pas ta fierté interférer cette fois. Tu es un garçon très courageux qui est passé par beaucoup de terribles choses. N'est-il pas temps que tu aies une vie ? N'est-il pas temps que Sirius ait une vie ? J'épargnerai les Weasley et ton amie la sang de bourbe dont Draco m'a parlé si tu me dis 'Oui' "

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

" Vous ne laisserez personne d'autre me toucher ? Vous le jurez ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Harry si quelqu'un ne fait que tenter de te toucher, il sera mort avant de pouvoir retirer sa main. "

Harry ferma les yeux.

" Même Severus et Lucius ? "

Voldemort sourit malicieusement.

" Même Severus et Lucius. Harry dis-le. Tu sais que tu le veux. Dis-le simplement. "

Harry releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Voldemort. Il tremblait avec tant de force que le lit commençait à vibrer.

" Oui, je vais le faire, Voldemort. " Répondit-il d'une petite voix. " Je le ferai. "

Des larmes collaient sur ses joues et Voldemort se leva pour les essuyer. Harry tressaillit pendant une seconde, mais se calma rapidement.

" Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. Ne le regrette jamais. Tu mérites une vie toi aussi. Comment osent-ils demander à un enfant de les sauver, de moi par-dessus tout ? Comment osent-ils penser que tu peux faire face à cette pression ? Je ferai tout doucement, chaton. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Sauf si tu le mérites. Mais je pense que tu seras un bon garçon pour moi. "

Voldemort chercha dans ses robes et en sortit une bouteille. La tendant à Harry, il dit :

" Bois ça, chaton. Je veux que tu te relaxes. "

Harry prit la bouteille de ses doigts tremblant et la déboucha. Il but la potion et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une potion calmante, bien qu'elle avait un goût beaucoup plus fort. Il grimaça, mais réussi à avaler l'entièreté du liquide.

Voldemort aida Harry à sortir du lit et l'envoya dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Voldemort prit Harry dans ses bras, et Harry plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de Voldemort.

Voldemort prit le menton de Harry dans une de ses mains et releva sa tête. Il se pencha et plaça ses lèvres charnues sur celle d'Harry en un chaste baiser. Harry déglutit avec difficulté malgré la potion. Les lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et le garçon ferma ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rompit la connexion de leurs lèvres et sourit au garçon.

" Tu as très bien fait, Harry. Je suis très fier de ton courage. Je pense que ce sera assez pour le moment, tu dois être affamé. Lucius m'a dit que tu avais refusé de manger hier. "

Harry inspira profondément. Il avait faim, très faim. Il regarda Voldemort et acquiesça.

" Oui, umm Voldemort. "

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

" Tu peux m'appeler Tom, chaton. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'appeler ainsi. Je préfère que le nom Voldemort soit associé avec la peur et la destruction, pas ici. »

" D'accord, Tom. " Dit doucement Harry.

" Habille-toi, il y a des robes dans la salle de bain. Puis nous irons déjeuner. "

Harry recula et marcha vers la salle de bain.

Tom sourit et toucha ses lèvres. Le garçon voulait vraiment avoir une vie décente, il venait d'embrasser l'homme qui a tué ses parents. Tout a fait incroyable.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. L'homme n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait vu au cimetière. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il ressemblait tant au garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le journal. Magnifique dans toute sa cruauté. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient. Ces répugnants yeux rouges. Rien à voir avec ceux de Draco.

Harry se débarrassa de toute nervosité et sorti de la salle de bain. Tom tendit sa main et il la prit. Il mena le garçon jusqu'à la salle à manger du manoir.

Harry regarda autour de lui, impressionné par son nouvel environnement. L'endroit était exquis. Il avait l'impression que s'il touchait quoi que ce soit, il le casserait probablement, et opta pour ne jamais rien toucher dans la maison.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Gilly apparu à côté de Tom et les informa de l'arrivée de Maître Lucius.

" Oh, demande-lui de nous joindre, Gilly. "

Gilly s'inclina et disparu. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Sa peur de Lucius rivalisait avec celle qu'il entretenait envers Voldemort. Même sous la forte potion calmante, sa main trembla nerveusement sous la table.

Tom se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Calme-toi, chaton. Lucius est un de mes serviteurs, et ne te montrera que du respect à partir de maintenant. Tu comprends ? "

Harry acquiesça mais garda ses yeux fixés sur ses mains. Tom soupira et leva les yeux lorsque Malfoy senior pénétra dans la salle à manger.

" Ah Lucius, assieds-toi. "

Lucius s'inclina devant son maître puis aperçut Harry assit à côté de lui, tandis que Tom lui jetait un sourire narquois.

" Lucius, je crois que tu as rencontré Harry auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? "

Lucius lui rendit son sourire d'une façon qui rappelait Draco à Harry.

" Bien sûr, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne suis que trop heureux de le revoir en de telles circonstances. "

Harry s'agita légèrement et mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, entendant le sarcasme dans la voix de l'homme.

Tom regarda Harry et tapa dans ses mains.

" Arrête ça, chaton. C'est impropre devant des invités. "

Lucius mordit sa langue pour empêcher tout gloussement de lui échapper.

Harry se redressa, ne voulant pas faire empirer les choses.

Lorsque le déjeuner arriva, Lucius et Tom commencèrent à parler de leurs plans, et Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, ne voulant pas savoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il manga tout ce dont il était capable, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, et posa doucement sa fourchette sur son assiette.

" A propos de ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre nuit, mon Seigneur. C'est arrangé, Draco a accepté de nous assister. Il avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste, en fait. " Tom sourit. Il avait toujours su que Draco suivrait son père.

à suivre


	7. Le Côté Sadique de Lucius

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

****

Auteur : Maizeysugah

****

Anciennes traductrices : Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

****

Bêta : Enishi

****

Etat de la fic anglaise : fini après 22 chapitres

****

Etat de la fic Française : Paru : 7; Traduit : 15; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

Merci à Chrystal d'avalon, Ouky, Cassie, Lily, Nepheria, Pithy, Shahada, Saeeliel, Vicki( nous l'avons remise au début car comme ça, ça donne à d'autres personnes, le plaisir de découvre la fic. Mais aussi pour que nos traductrices aient le temps de traduirent les autres chapitres, comme ça, vous aurez la suite, en temps et en heure.

Ça fait plaisir de revoir du monde reviewver. Continuez comme ça surtout

Place au chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous.

Eni et Onarluca

****

Chapitre 7 : Le Côté Sadique de Lucius  
  
Draco Malfoy entra dans sa classe de potions avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Le moulin à rumeurs qu'était Poudlard travaillait à présent avec ardeur, faisant circuler les derniers ragots. Harry Potter s'était enfui. Ses parents moldus avaient été contactés et avaient confirmés qu'il avait, en effet, quitté la maison par ses propres moyens deux nuits plus tôt. Il avait volé tout l'argent contenu dans le portefeuille de son oncle et était parti en courant, sans le moindre bagage.

Draco avait une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il entendait ces conversations. Il s'agissait peut-être du fait qu'il devait être le seul à savoir où se trouvait le Survivant.

Tout en entrant dans la classe, il s'arrêta brièvement pour lancer un sourire moqueur aux Gryffondors, qui étaient rassemblés et pleuraient leur sauveur.

" Fiche-nous la paix, sale fouine ! " Cria Ron.

" Cela fera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. Cela vous apprendra à ne plus utiliser ce langage dans ma classe. " Dit Rogue d'un ton monotone. Ron soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione.

Rogue racla sa gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la classe.

" Je connais la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous à geindre comme de pauvres veuves. Mais sachez qu'il est un fait établi que M. Potter s'est enfui et n'a pas été kidnappé. Je peux vous assurer que lorsqu'il sera à court d'argent ou d'idées amusantes, il réapparaîtra. A présent, rassemblez vos ingrédients pour que nous puissions commencer cette potion. "

Draco sourit dans la direction de Rogue, qui inclina sa tête.

Les semaines suivantes semblèrent passer en un éclair pour Harry. Il déménagea pour s'installer dans les quartiers de Tom et on lui donna entière liberté dans le manoir. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque, lisant sur la magie blanche et noire, dans des livres dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Il en était arrivé à presque apprécier la compagnie de Tom, bien qu'un petit sentiment de culpabilité continuait à se glisser en lui à la moindre occasion.

Tom avait mentionné que les potions calmantes ne marcheraient pas éternellement, et qu'ils essaieraient un breuvage plus fort dans un avenir proche. Peut-être une potion de désir. Harry ne pouvait dépasser le stade des baisers et Tom commençait à s'impatienter.

Harry essayait de ne pas penser à Poudlard, ou à Ron et Hermione. Il essayait de sortir de sa tête les yeux scintillants de Dumbledore, pénétrant son âme. Il essayait de tourner ses pensées vers Peter Pettigrow qui croupirait bientôt en prison et qui se trouvait à cet instant précis sous la garde du Ministère de la Magie. Sirius obtiendrait finalement son procès, et il serait bientôt un homme libre. Harry savait un plus profond de lui-même que Sirius préférerait rester en fuite, que de le savoir piégé dans le Manoir Jedusor avec l'homme qui avait assassiné ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira et s'adossa au fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il était assis.

Lucius Malfoy observa attentivement le garçon à travers la bibliothèque. C'était un nouveau jeu pour lui. Il adorait regarder le garçon se promener dans le manoir, observant ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux larges, et devenir nerveux et gauche lorsqu'un Mangemort l'approchait.

Il aimait le regarder réfléchir sur les choix qu'il avait fait. Le visage du garçon changerait alors selon les émotions qu'il ressentait, du bonheur pur, jusqu'à la rage complète. Qu'est-ce que Lucius ne donnerait pas pour avoir l'habilité de lire ses pensées à ces moments ! Quel désir ardent le possédait de courir vers le garçon, de le secouer avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule puis de le regarder se débattre pour regagner son calme, comme il le faisait si facilement lorsqu'il remarquait que quelqu'un l'observait ! Il rit doucement. Cela pourrait être intéressant, en effet.

Occasionnellement il laissait le garçon remarquer qu'il l'observait, et avait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant Harry lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'haïssait plus le garçon désormais. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui non plus. Il le fascinait simplement.

Il aimait faire des mouvements brusques lorsqu'il était près de Harry, et le voir tressaillir du coin de l'œil. Il avait appris que crier le mot " Garçon ! " faisait trembler Harry de peur et se recroqueviller dans de petits espaces. Il devrait l'utiliser avec modération, afin de pouvoir en garder l'effet le plus longtemps possible.

Plus que tout, il adorait rentrer chez lui pour le dîner et raconter à Narcissa tous les détails juteux de la torture mentale qu'il faisait subir au garçon. Au point qu'elle voulait le rencontrer, et en essayer quelques-uns elle-même. Eh oui, un loisir familial ! Malheureusement, Narcissa tomberait probablement amoureuse de son petit visage chérubin et roucoulerait toute la journée en y pensant. Les femmes sont ainsi faîtes...

Lucius grogna silencieusement, évaluant sa proie tandis que les cils de Harry s'abaissaient doucement, indiquant l'approche du sommeil dans le grand fauteuil. Oui, il était peut-être temps de s'approcher et de laisser tomber quelques livres à côtés du garçon, pour voir sa réaction...

Lucius ouvrit le livre qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à en lire quelques passage, avec l'intention de laisser Harry tomber dans un sommeil profond avant qu'il ne ' s'amuse ' avec lui. Il surligna plusieurs moyens de torturer un moldu auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé. Impressionné, il survola des yeux la liste qu'il avait créée, et sourit. Les Dursley allaient avoir une bonne surprise.

Un léger gémissement lui fit rapidement lever les yeux.

' De la souffrance dans la bibliothèque ? Où ? Qu'est-ce que je rate ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ? ' Pensa-t-il, parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Ces derniers s'immobilisèrent sur un petit garçon, pelotonné dans un fauteuil en cuir. Harry gémit à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et s'agita, mal à l'aise.

' Oh c'est trop là. Le garçon est en train d'avoir un cauchemar juste devant moi.'

Lucius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il posa son visage aristocratique dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau devant lui, et fixa le garçon. Si seulement il avait pris du pop-corn ! Le spectacle ne pourrait s'améliorer.

Harry grinça des dents et se tourna et se retourna dans ses larges robes tandis qu'il luttait contre un tourmenteur invisible. Ses bras volaient en tous sens, atteignant le plafond, puis soudainement, il les mit devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Sa poitrine se soulevait puis se relâchait, en une respiration irrégulière et rapide. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine et ses petits souliers pendaient au bord du fauteuil.

Lucius était au paradis. Il pensait à mettre ce souvenir dans une Pensine, au moins il pourrait le montrer à sa famille pendant les vacances.

Harry hurla finalement.

" Non !"

Lucius leva la tête et remercia mentalement les dieux pour cette magnifique performance. Il ramena son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier était en train de se battre avec ses propres robes, tirant dessus et essayant de les écarter de sa peau.

Harry se redressa soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace, et il bascula puis tomba du fauteuil. Lucius joignit ses mains, silencieusement, comme s'il voulait éviter de déranger le garçon.

Harry était tombé de tout son long avec un bruit sourd distinct, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il resta allongé là pendant une minute avant de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui. Lorsque son visage, humide de larmes, se souleva du sol de la bibliothèque, il aperçu Lucius presque instantanément.

Lucius sourit au garçon d'un air satisfait et ferma son livre. Harry lui lança un regard noir, montrant ses dents. Ce à quoi Lucius répondit en roulant simplement les yeux. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, entièrement rassasié pour la journée.

Harry ferma ses yeux et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rassemble assez de courage pour se lever.

Harry secoua sa tête, essayant d'en sortir le souvenir de son cauchemar, et commença à penser aux dernières semaines qu'il avait passées au Manoir Jedusor. Rester dans les quartiers de Tom s'était révélé...intéressant. En réalité Tom avait un sens de l'humour convenable et n'avait pas pour habitude de parler ' affaires ' lorsqu'il passait du temps avec le garçon. Tom passait plusieurs heures devant son miroir à redécouvrir son corps, à le toucher, le sentant, et à se souvenir de sensations qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Harry pouvait passer toute la journée à observer l'homme réapprendre à s'aimer. Cela devenait une forme d'art pour Tom.

Tom feignait d'apprécier les histoires de Harry à propos de ses amis et de son parrain. Il faisait plaisir au garçon en lui en parlant, juste pour le voir sourire un peu. Lors de rares occasions, Harry oublierait ce dont il était en train de parler et mentionnerait les Dursley, puis il fermerait rapidement sa mâchoire et se tairait. Il commencerait alors à se balancer d'avant en arrière, étreignant ses genoux et pénétrant dans un rêve éveillé, empli d'horribles souvenirs.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Ces terribles moldus avait ruiné une partie de Harry qu'il aurait vraiment voulu connaître. Ils avaient conduit la sexualité et le bonheur du garçon dans une voie, à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser le garçon assister à l'exécution de Vernon.

Tom travaillait fiévreusement, jour et nuit, dans le but de trouver une potion qui puisse permettre à Harry de lui répondre sans avoir à utiliser de philtre d'amour ou de désir. Il voulait désespérément obtenir un tel résultat. S'il voulait violer quelqu'un, il pouvait le faire avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir qu'il cherchait à avoir sur le garçon, plus maintenant. Il était à lui, il pouvait forcer le garçon à obéir à ses moindres envies, mais il voulait que Harry l'approche librement, et lui faire l'amour, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Après une dure journée employée à ensorceler des moldus, et éviter des Aurors, il n'aspirait qu'à se retirer dans le petit morceau de paradis qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Il était assis devant son bureau, fouillant à travers d'anciens manuscrits. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans ses cheveux, grattant une démangeaison inconnue, tandis que son genou tapait un rythme quelconque sur le dessous de son bureau. Un léger coup sur la porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

" Entrez. " Dit-il, sans lever la tête.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer et perçut le bruit de légers pas glisser vers lui. Il tourna les yeux vers Nagini, qui était enroulée dans un coin au milieu de quelques draps, pour voir quelle était son expression. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en voyant la forme marcher vers son maître et Tom sourit. Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour plonger dans d'adorables yeux verts.

Harry pleurait ouvertement, essuyant furieusement ses larmes et essayant de retrouver une respiration calme.

Tom ouvrit ses bras et Harry accepta volontairement le confort offert. Tom écarta un peu sa chaise du bureau et prit le garçon sur ses genoux.

Harry cacha son visage dans la poitrine couverte de velours de Tom et inspira profondément.

Tom caressa les cheveux noirs et rebelles et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

" Que s'est-il passé, chaton ? " Ronronna-t-il doucement dans l'oreille du garçon.

Harry renifla et essuya son nez sur sa manche.

" Cauchemar. " Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Tom soupira.

" Quand me parleras-tu de ces cauchemars, Harry ? Je peux les arrêter. "

Harry laissa un lourd sanglot lui échapper. Il enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Tom, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça, imaginant les larmes et la morve qu'il était sûr de trouver plus tard sur ses robes.

" Je survis... Mais je n'oublierai jamais. " Fut murmuré contre sa poitrine.

Tom mordit sa langue. Oui, il faudrait qu'il demande à Lucius d'emmener l'Oncle Vernon ici. Peut-être qu'Harry ne devrait pas assister à sa mort, mais, à présent, il le voulait désespérément.

À suivre


	8. Dîner avec les Malfoy

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

****

Auteur : Maizeysugah

****

Anciennes traductrices : Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

****

Bêta : Enishi

****

Etat de la fic anglaise : fini après 22 chapitres

****

Etat de la fic Française : Paru : 8; Traduit : 15; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à Vega264, Cassie, Lily, Remus James Lupin, Nepheria, Chaya,

****

En même temps, venez lire notre nouvelle annonce.

Place au chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous.

Eni et Onarluca

** **

Chapitre VIII : Dîner avec les Malfoy  
  
Severus Snape leva les yeux vers la jeune Serdaigle essayant timidement d'attirer son attention.

" Oui, Mademoiselle Hunter ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Professeur, le Directeur aimerait parler à Draco Malfoy dans son bureau, il m'a demandé de vous transmettre le mot de passe, 'Baisers chocolatés aux amandes'. "

Snape hocha la tête et se tourna vers Draco Malfoy, qui rassemblait déjà ses affaires. Draco se redressa, et lança un sourire dédaigneux aux Gryffondors avant de sortir gracieusement de la salle de classe.

" Baisers chocolatés aux amandes. " Dit Draco et les deux gargouilles se séparèrent.

Il monta les marches de pierre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, se demandant pour quelle raison on avait besoin de lui.

" Ah, asseyez-vous, mon garçon. " Dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise d'un geste de la main.

Draco s'assit, refusant poliment les sorbets citron que Dumbledore lui proposait.

" Et bien, j'ai peur d'avoir de tristes nouvelles pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy, votre grand-mère nous a quittés. "

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. C'était le signal. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui et d'aider ce monde à se débarrasser des Dursley, à jamais. Il simula un hoquet horrifié et laissa ses yeux s'humidifier, comme on lui avait apprit.

" Votre père est en bas dans le Grand Hall, il vous attend. J'ai demandé à tous les professeurs de rassembler vos devoirs, de sorte que vous puissiez les prendre avec vous. Acceptez mes plus sincères condoléances, Draco. " Dit-il avec une étincelle attristée dans l'œil.

Draco reteint un grognement, il exécrait cette étincelle.

" Préparez votre valise, et rejoignez votre père. On devrait déjà lui avoir transmit vos devoirs. A la semaine prochaine, mon garçon. "

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Il rit doucement. Oh, bien sûr, sa grand-mère était décédée. Elle l'était depuis plus de huit mois, or cela n'avait été révélé à personne qui ne fut de la famille, ou Voldemort. L'annonce était le parfait alibi, car même les Mangemorts aiment leurs mères, non ?

Lucius et Draco marchaient côte à côte en direction de Pré au lard.

" Ils ont libéré Sirius Black aujourd'hui. " Dit Lucius.

" Oh, magnifique. " Se moqua Draco.

Lucius rit.

" Ça devrait réjouir 'chaton' "

Draco haussa les sourcils.

" Qui est chaton ? "

Lucius éclata à nouveau de rire.

" Oh Merlin, 'chaton' est Harry. Voldemort l'appelle comme ça. "

" Sérieusement ? " Demanda Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

Lucius se contenta de hocher la tête, silencieusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire. Ah, c'était bon d'avoir Draco de retour à la maison.

Après avoir prit la poudre de cheminette de Pré au lard à chez lui, Lucius s'assit à sa table à manger en compagnie de sa famille. Durant le repas Draco raconta à ses parents la réaction du corps étudiant lorsqu'on apprit la disparition de Harry Potter.

Lucius rapporta tout à Draco à propos de sa nouvelle obsession avec Harry, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Draco.

" Oh, j'ai failli oublier, fils. Voldemort aimerait que tu lui rendes un petit service cette semaine. " Annonça Lucius.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? " Demanda Draco.

" Il veut que tu passes la semaine avec chaton, pendant qu'on s'occupe des Dursley. "

Draco était confus.

" Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais aider à les torturer ! Tu m'as promis ! "

Lucius rayonnait.

' C'est bien mon fils. ' Pensa-t-il.

" Evidemment tu peux aider. Ils seront amenés au manoir, où tu te trouveras déjà. Voldemort aimerait beaucoup prendre par à l'enlèvement et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Harry pendant son absence. Tout cela prendra un peu de temps et le garçon ne peut être laissé seul. Aussi, tu devras être gentil avec lui, et le convaincre de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de dormir. Je trouve ça idiot. Le garçon est beaucoup plus amusant après quelques bons cauchemars ! "

Draco sourit.

" Bien sûr, je le ferai. Si Voldemort a confiance en moi, seul avec son chaton. "

Ils rirent tous ensembles.

Narcissa se dépêchait de faire le tour du manoir, chassant des elfes de maison à la hâte et criant des obscénités à son mari et son fils.

" Vous avez intérêt à être prêts dans une heure ! Si jamais nous sommes en retard... ! "

Lucius gloussa, tandis qu'il s'habillait de ses robes les plus raffinées. Il savait que Narcissa était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Harry, elle ne faisait jamais de telles histoires pour un simple repas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait changé de robe au moins quatorze fois et recoiffé ses cheveux après chaque habillage.

Draco lui-même semblait être de très bonne humeur. Comme il était étrange qu'un simple garçon puisse changer les personnalités de tant de personnes, par sa seule présence. Non que Lucius ne puisse en faire autant, mais en général les gens ne faisait que se mouiller et pleuraient beaucoup.

Lucius et Narcissa tenaient chacun une des mains de Draco lorsqu'il transplanèrent devant le Manoir Jedusor. La poudre de cheminette n'allait sûrement pas salir leurs habits ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tom, qui les attendait, offrit son bras à Narcissa. Elle faillit défaillir à sa nouvelle apparence, et l'homme, par prudence, lui soutint le bras.

Draco, lui, était stupéfié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à nouveau humain. Et il était même... beau. Il se tenait fièrement et mesurait approximativement deux pouces de plus que Draco lui-même, ce qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère puisque Draco avait dépassé son père d'un pouce l'été passé. Le corps de Tom était malheureusement recouvert d'épaisses et lourdes robes, mais Draco ignora cela. Plus pour l'imagination.

Tom, après avoir observé attentivement le jeune homme, mena Narcissa à la salle de bal. Draco avait toujours été un bel enfant, mais il était devenu si mature et viril ! Il avait de larges épaules, une peau pâle, et se tenait bien droit. Il imaginait Draco à quatre pattes, rampant sur son lit, traquant son chaton, tandis qu'il observait le tout d'en dessous des draps de satin. Ce serait magnifique. Un homme aussi viril et son chaton efféminé, enlacés, haletants et suants, pendant qu'il regarderait... Tom humecta ses lèvres, puis écarté rapidement ces pensées. ' Plus tard, chaque chose en son temps. '

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal, Tom arrêta ses invités et les avertis.

" Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais informer Harry à propos de sa famille. Je préférerais que nous n'en parlions pas ouvertement en sa présence. "

Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête.

" Il est très timide. J'espère que vous ferez en sorte qu'il se sente bien ce soir. Le nom 'Malfoy' semble le troubler... " Les sourcils de Tom s'élevèrent et il lança un regard interrogatif à ses interlocuteurs.

Lucius et Draco toussèrent tous deux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la somptueuse salle de bal, Draco scruta la salle et vit Harry assit sur un long sofa. Ses mains chipotaient avec un bouton sur son poignet et ses pieds se balançaient nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Sa tête était abaissée, il avait l'air si petit, mais au moins il avait gagné un peu de poids.

Harry leva lentement les yeux. Il les observa silencieusement. Lucius sourit à Harry, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

" Bonjour Harry. " Dit-il.

Narcissa étudia le garçon attentivement. Ses yeux passèrent de ses cheveux courts et rebelles, à sa cicatrice presque entièrement cachée derrière quelques mèches. Elle contempla ses yeux, et fut fascinée par leur couleur. Son ravissant petit nez adoucissait les hautes pommettes et ses lèvres charnues et boudeuses tremblaient légèrement. Elle lui trouva une allure de poupée chinoise. Une chose qu'elle pouvait habiller et serrer contre elle, selon son gré.

Tom se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Ce dernier se leva à contrecœur et marcha en direction des quatre puis s'assit entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et Narcissa.

" Harry, tu as déjà rencontré Monsieur Malfoy ainsi que le jeune Draco, à présent j'aimerais te présenter Narcissa, la mère de Draco et la compagne de Monsieur Malfoy. "

Harry observa la superbe femme. Il l'avait déjà aperçue, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Elle semblait avoir perdu cette mine dégoûtée qu'il avait associée avec son visage depuis. Elle lui sourit doucement.

" Bonjour, Harry. Je suis très heureuse de faire, enfin, ta connaissance. "

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l'air sincère.

" Le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Malfoy. " Répondit-il.

" S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Narcissa. " Dit-elle, pleine de sincérité.

Harry rougit.

" D'accord, Narcissa. "

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Il le savait, elle avait un faible pour lui... Les femmes.

La soirée commença agréablement. Lucius n'avait effrayé Harry que trois fois pour le moment, et Draco avait évité de ricaner lorsque Tom regardait. Narcissa roucoulait et n'avait de cesse de toucher son bras, complimentant ses magnifiques yeux et lui donnant des tuyaux pour aplatir ses cheveux. Tom gloussa lorsque les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent, écoutant Narcissa s'enthousiasmer devant le garçon.

Harry écouta avec intérêt quand les quatre autres parlèrent du monde extérieur, et, étrangement, leurs vies semblaient plutôt normales. Il avait imaginé cette soirée emplie de discussion sur la mort, la destruction ; de sang de bourbe hurlants, prostrés sur le sol, de chaînes grinçantes, etc. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Lucius buvant son champagne à petit coup, Draco lui parlant de balai avec très peu de méchantes remarques, Tom riant à gorge déployée d'une mauvaise blague, Narcissa le réconfortant en frottant son dos tout en écartant quelques mèches de son visage.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal pour un brandy, Narcissa insistant afin qu'Harry s'assaille à côté d'elle. Harry sauta sur la chaise la plus proche de Narcissa et sourit timidement.

" Tu es si petit, Harry, et si pâle. Comme une petite poupée. Je devrais te ramener avec moi et t'installer sur ma cheminée. "

Draco grimaça.

" Maman, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas un bébé. Et tu ne m'as jamais flatté comme ça ! "

Narcissa regarda Draco et lui prit le bras si vite qu'il ne sut ce qu'il se passait lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent en un gros câlin. Il rougit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur les jambes de sa mère, de peur de l'écraser, puis il retourna l'étreinte.

" Oooh, mon bébé serait-il jaloux ? " Roucoula-t-elle, berçant Draco dans ses bras.

Tom jeta un regard en coin à la petite femme câlinant son fils dans ses bras, et secoua la tête en direction de Lucius. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, et forma silencieusement avec sa bouche " Ma famille ".

" Ah, justement. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Draco à propos de garder Harry ? " Demanda Tom doucement.

Lucius hocha la tête.

" Il en serait très heureux, mon Seigneur. Et vous pouvez être assuré que Narcissa aimerait aider également. Je peux vous dire qu'elle a un faible pour lui. "

Tom regarda à nouveau les trois et sourit.

" Oui, elle est bonne avec lui. Il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit, essaie de faire venir Draco demain matin, je dois lui parler. "

" Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. " Répondit Lucius, sirotant son brandy.

Tom observa Harry, qui riait ouvertement d'une blague de Draco, et Narcissa rougissait d'un rouge éclatant. Elle lui mit une claque sur le bras et le poussa de ses genoux.

Détestant mettre fin à la fête, mais sachant à quel point il était tard, Tom se leva, recueillant l'attention des occupants de la salle.

" J'ai une longue semaine devant moi, et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Harry avant mon départ, je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée. "

Harry fronça les sourcils.

" Départ ? Tu vas quelque part ? "

Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses mains agrippèrent les bras de la chaise.

" Harry, nous n'allons pas discuter ça maintenant, je t'en parlerai plus tard. "

Harry baisa les yeux.

" D'accord. " Murmura-t-il doucement.

Tom marcha vers Draco et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

" De toute façon, Harry, Draco a accepté de s'occuper de toi pendant que je serai parti. Ce ne sera pas plus d'une semaine, je te le promets. "

Harry lança immédiatement un regard signifiant ' Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou ! ' à Tom mais l'atténua rapidement, avant que Draco ne remarque. Ce dernier souriait radieusement à Tom, comme tout bon lèche-bottes.

Le Serpentard fixa le Gryffondor et sourit de toutes ses dents.

" On va bien s'amuser, Harry. Tu verras, ce sera une semaine géniale ! "

Harry senti le sarcasme débordant de la phrase.

" Ouais, bien sûr Draco, je compte les minutes. " Dit-il, essayant de maintenir son estomac à sa place habituelle.

Tom rejoignit Harry et le releva.

" Dis au revoir à nos invités, Harry. "

Harry se tourna vers Draco, les lèvres serrées.

" Au revoir, Draco. "

Les yeux de Draco contenaient une étincelle étrange, quoi exactement, Harry ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

" Au revoir, Harry. " Répondit-il en ricanant.

Harry claqua ses doigts mentalement.

" Ha ! Je connais cette étincelle. C'est du machiavélisme pur... magnifique. "

Lucius se redressa prestement et feignit de s'élancer sur Harry, le faisait reculer d'un pas en vitesse, levant les bras comme pour se défendre.

Narcissa lança un regard noir à son mari et tapota la tête de Harry.

" Bonsoir, Harry. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, mon cher. "

Harry lui sourit.

" Le plaisir est pour moi, Narcissa, bonne nuit. "

****

À suivre


	9. Idiots d'Elfes de Maison

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

****

Auteur : Maizeysugah

****

Anciennes traductrices : Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

****

Bêta : Enishi

****

Etat de la fic anglaise : fini après 22 chapitres

****

Etat de la fic Française : Paru : 9; Traduit : 15; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 19

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

****

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à Cassie, Lily, Remus James Lupin, Nepheria, Chaya, Vif d'or, Sahada, Crystal d'avalon, SamaraXX, Flory Wess, Saaeliel, pour avoir laisser une review's. Ça fait très plaisir.

Place au chap!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

****

Chapitre IX : Idiots d'Elfes de Maison   
  
Harry brossa ses dents et enfila sa robe de nuit. Tom entra dans la pièce silencieusement et commença à se déshabiller. Harry sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit, la tête bourdonnante après l'excitation que la soirée lui avait inspirée.

Tom grimpa dans le lit, posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Harry glissa sous les couvertures et se pelotonna à côté de l'homme.

Tom entoura la taille du jeune garçon d'un bras et le rapprocha de lui.

" Est-ce que la magie tu manques, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

" Oui. " Répondit le garçon.

Tom tendit son bras libre vers la table de nuit et y prit une fiole.

" Je veux que tu boives ceci, Harry. Il nous faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pas de cauchemars cette fois, ok ? "

Harry hocha la tête et but la potion, bien qu'à contrecœur. Il bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom.

" Où as-tu laissé ta baguette, Harry ? " Demanda Tom.

Harry hésita.

" Sous une planche branlante, sous mon lit, dans ma chambre. "

" Chez ton oncle ? " Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon soupira, mais acquiesça.

" Oui, chez mon oncle. "

Tom allait s'amuser quand viendrait l'heure de torturer ce bâtard.

Harry commençait à s'assoupir. Tom le souleva et le retourna de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face-à-face. Il observa la potion prendre effet, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit tout à fait incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il leva son menton et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Narcissa, Lucius, et Draco transplanèrent rapidement vers le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius se tourna vers sa femme et sourit.

Elle prit un air renfrogné et lui mit une tape sur le côté de la tête.

" Aïe ! " S'écria-t-il, et Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Par moment, il était lui-même effrayé par sa mère.

" Ne t'avises plus jamais de terroriser ce pauvre enfant, Lucius ! " Cria-t-elle, puis entra dans le manoir d'un pas lourd.

Lucius frotta sa tête et la suivit, vaincu.

" Rabat-joie... " répliqua t-il.

Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et se retourna.

" Je peux être très amusante, mon chéri... " Répondit-elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Lucius rugit comme un tigre et courut après sa femme, la soulevant et la portant en vitesse jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, s'écriant :

" Bonne nuit, Draco ! "

Le nez de Draco se plissa.

" Oh, écœurant. " Marmonna-t-il, marchant en direction de sa chambre.

Tom et Harry finissaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, lorsque Tom prit la main du garçon dans la sienne et le mena à son bureau. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et prit Harry sur lui.

Ce dernier se pelotonna dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers l'homme.

" Mon cher Harry, " commença Tom. " Je sais que tu seras un bon garçon durant mon absence. Je veux que tu passes tout ton temps en compagnie de Draco. Je veux qu'il t'aide à te débarrasser de ces cauchemars et de ce petit problème de timidité. "

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fixa ses yeux sur son côté.

" Il ne m'aime pas, tu sais. " Répondit Harry.

" Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne te connaît pas encore, c'est tout. Oublie l'école et toutes ces histoires idiotes qui t'ont fâchés. C'était son père qui parlait, pas lui. " Répondit Tom, pensif.

Harry secoua sa tête avec force.

" Tu ne comprends pas, Tom. Draco Malfoy n'est pas qu'une brute. J'ai vu son regard. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans le donjon ? Comme tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser seul... Je n'ai plus besoin d'une baby-sitter ! "

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent.

" Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non Draco te surveillera pendant que je suis parti. Si tu refuses de grandir, tu me forces à te traiter comme un enfant ! Je suis censé laisser un Survivant suicidaire derrière moi ? Tu ne mangerais pas. Tu ne dormirais pas. Tu ne peux pas être laissé seul, c'est aussi simple que ça. Jusqu'à ce que je voie de gros progrès dans ton attitude, cela restera ainsi. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Tu as raison, je dois grandir. Mais c'est me laisser seul avec Malfoy qui est du suicide ! Si tu tenais à moi, tu y penserais. "

Tom soupira.

" Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es le seul être auquel je me suis jamais permis de tenir ? Je l'admets, je tiens à toi. C'est vrai. Mais je ne t'autoriserais pas à rester seul. "

Les yeux de Harry suivirent le mouvement des lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il continuait de lui faire la morale. Il rougit et évita son regard.

Tom prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Ne sois pas timide, chaton. Dis-moi ce qui te fait rougir de la sorte. " Dit-il, sentant le désir s'éveiller en lui en voyant ses émeraudes le contempler timidement.

Harry secoua la tête, étouffant un sourire.

" Rien. " Murmura-t-il.

" Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? " Demanda son Seigneur, avançant les lèvres tout en approchant sa tête de celle de Harry.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, plaçant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez du garçon, et se retira rapidement.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, en voulant un autre, désirant ces gestes d'affections. A son tour, il avança la tête, posant un baiser chaste sur la lèvre supérieure de Tom et se retirant en un rougissement intense.

" Hmm. " Ronronna Tom, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Il traça lentement le col des robes du garçon avec ses mains, détachant ses boutons d'une chiquenaude à l'aide de ses doigts gracieux.

La respiration de Harry se fit haletante, essayant désespérément d'écarter sa nervosité, tout en laissant Tom faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ecartant tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'un grand geste, Tom souleva le garçon, et le posa sur son bureau.

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, et tint ses yeux étroitement fermés. Les mains posées sur ses robes se mirent en action, caressant son torse, écartant le textile, exposant un T-shirt. Celui-ci fut lentement enlevé, les mains s'attardant sur la peau.

" Relax, chaton. Je serai très lent. " Murmura-t-il dans son oreille, laissant son souffle réchauffer la joue du garçon.

Harry inhala doucement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle descendre, et une langue goûter à sa gorge. Il se demanda si la langue de Draco lui procurerait les mêmes sensations. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le méchant Serpentard, même s'il ne pouvait le voir en peinture. De simples fantaisies, rien qu'il n'admettrait.

Pop!

Gilly eut un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle apparut dans le bureau. Les têtes de Tom et de Harry se relevèrent immédiatement et leurs yeux se posèrent sur le malheureux elfe de maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit de colère, se releva, remit le garçon sur ses pieds, tout en le gardant serré contre sa poitrine.

Harry sortit vivement de ses bras et sa rhabilla en vitesse, le visage écarlate.

" Comment oses-tu entrer dans cette pièce sans permission ! A dater de ce jour tu attendras devant chaque porte derrière laquelle je me trouve et tu toqueras ! Tu me comprends ? " Hurla Tom. Ses yeux animés d'un feu ardent, les dents serrées, il incarnait une telle impression de colère que Harry agrippa son bras, essayant de le calmer. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gilly ? " Demanda-t-il.

Gilly se mit à genoux.

" M-Maître a de...demandé d'être informé qu...quand Draco Malfoy arrive. "

Tom hocha la tête et jeta un regard à noir à l'elfe de maison imbécile.

" Amène-le ici, Gilly. Ensuite tu feras couler un bain à Harry dans mes quartiers. Il arrivera sous peu. Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! "

Gilly se releva et s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître. Tom eut un grand soupir et leva les bras au ciel.

Harry boutonna rapidement ses robes et fit un geste vers la porte.

" Je ne veux pas voir Malfoy maintenant. Accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre, s'il te plaît. "

Tom marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

" Il faudra bien que tu le voies, je pars dans une heure. "

Harry attrapa la main de Tom, la serrant fermement.

" Je sais. "

Draco pénétra dans le bureau meublé de bois et s'assit en face d'un très grand bureau et, il semblerait, quelque peu désordonné. Il renifla l'air et écrasa son nez.

" Ca sent le sexe ici... " pensa t-il.

Harry observa l'homme tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas, Tom ? "

" Je vais chercher ta baguette, Harry. " Répondit Tom.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement.

" Mais elle est chez... et si... les sortilèges de protection ! "

Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et entra dans le bain.

Tom sourit.

" Tout est sous contrôle, Harry. Les protections seront abattues dans trois jours. "

Le garçon arqua un sourcil, confus.

" Si elles seront abattues dans trois jours, pourquoi pars-tu une semaine ? "

Tom s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

" Harry, tu ne devrais pas poser toutes ces questions. Tu ne veux pas vraiment en connaître les réponses. "

Harry soupira.

" Es-tu en train de te mettre en danger, Tom ? Je veux être certain que tu reviendras ! "

C'était au tour de Tom de cesser tout mouvement. Où était passé le 'S'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à ma famille ! Même s'ils m'ont battu et élevé dans un placard sous l'escalier ! Je les aime et jetterais ma vie pathétique devant la leur pour éviter de me sentir coupable à leur mort.' Non, cela manquait. Il était parfaitement clair qu'à la place il demandait : 'Est-ce que tu te mets en danger, Tom ?'

Il tapota la tête du garçon.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai bientôt de retour. Je reviendrai avec ta baguette avant même que tu ne le saches. J'aurai même une grande surprise pour toi. Mais je ne t'en dis rien pour le moment, c'est une surprise. "

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent.

" Quelque chose que j'aimerais avoir ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. " Répondit Tom.

La tête de Harry s'inclina en confusion.

" Quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu vas blesser quelqu'un que j'aime ? S'il te plait, non... "

" Harry, je te promets, je ne ferai jamais ça. J'ai dit que tu aimerais cette surprise. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, chaton ? "

Harry soupira.

" Si. Maintenant, je vais passer la semaine à me demander de quoi il s'agit ! "

Tom sourit.

" Tu ferais mieux de penser à toi, moi, et mon lit. "

Harry leva la tête et sourit à l'homme. Un sourire dépourvu de toute timidité...

" Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ? "

Tom résista à l'envie de plonger dans la baignoire et déglutit avec difficulté. Harry était magnifique. Ses yeux si séduisants. Ses lèvres recourbées un en sourire adorable et si innocent. Ses yeux, à nouveau, oui, il le voyait. Le désir. Tom se pencha en avant, et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Harry recula vivement, couvrant sa bouche d'une main et rougissant de plus belle. Tom grogna.

" Je suis en retard, chaton. Je dois encore discuter avec Draco avant de partir. " Oh Merlin, est-il possible qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres prennent quelques jours de congé ? Non, ceci doit être fait. Plus tard. " Au revoir Harry, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Draco. Fait ce qu'il te dit. "

Harry hocha la tête et salua Tom d'un geste de la main, tandis que celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain.

À suivre


	10. La Visite de Crabbe et Goyle

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

****

Auteur : Maizeysugah

****

Anciennes traductrices : Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

****

Bêta : Enishi

****

Etat de la fic anglaise : fini après 22 chapitres

****

Etat de la fic Française : Paru : 9; Traduit : 15,19; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

****

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à Cassie, Lily, Nepheria, Vif d'or, Crystal d'avalon, SamaraXX, Estellse01, Jouzetsuka, Flory Wess, pour avoir laisser une review's. Ça fait très plaisir.

Je remets le message de **Nyny auteur de « Consolation », « apprivoisement », **etc…

pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu :

****

Elle rencontre en ce moment des événements difficiles dans sa vie. Et elle n'a ni le cœur et ni l'esprit à écrire, mais elle va quand même essayer dès que le temps lui permettra.

Voilà Place au chap!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

****

Chapitre X : La Visite de Crabbe et Goyle

Draco continua de tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé. Ensuite, il tenta de la faire tenir en équilibre sur son nez. C'était difficile, mais avec assez de volonté...

" Bonjour, Draco. " Paf ! Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et sa baguette tomba par terre, atterrissant sans un bruit sur la moquette. Il se releva avec hâte et s'inclina.

" Désolé, mon Seigneur. " Dit-il.

Tom roula les yeux et s'assit à son bureau. Draco se rassit et joignit ses mains.

" Aucun problème. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, mon garçon. "

Ils parlèrent près d'une heure des instructions et de ce que Harry pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire dans le manoir. Tom donna à Draco plusieurs bouteilles de potions et tous les droits de battre Gilly s'il s'en sentait l'envie.

" ... et à la fin de la semaine, si tu l'as mérité, je t'offrirais une position permanente ici. "

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Une position permanente ! ' Ok, note à moi-même : Ne pas laisser Potter gâcher cette chance. ' Pensa-t-il.

" Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, mon Seigneur. "

Tom sourit.

" Bien. Je vais te montrer tes quartiers et ceux dans lesquels Harry réside. Je préférerais qu'il dorme dans sa chambre. Et je n'autoriserai la mienne à être utilisée que lorsque je pourrais regarder. "

' Hum... Voldemort vient de flirter avec moi, non ? Est-ce que je dois répondre? Je rougis. Il observe ma réaction... ' Pensa Draco. Il passa ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux, couleur argent, et sourit à Tom, sans beaucoup d'assurance.

Comme promis, Tom montra ses quartiers au jeune homme et le fit entrer dans ses propres chambres.

" Je vais être en retard. Je vais te laisser te familiariser avec Harry quand nous y serons. "

Draco acquiesça et continua de suivre. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ses quartiers, Tom s'arrêta et marqua un temps.

" Une dernière chose, Draco, avant que je ne parte... " Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. " Essaie de rendre Harry mieux dans sa peau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il doit apprendre à se lâcher. Par contre, personne d'autre n'est autorisé à le toucher. Il est mien, et je t'y autorise uniquement parce que je te trouve attirant et que j'espère que nous pourrons créer quelque chose... d'intéressant, tous les trois. J'ai parlé à Harry, il est chargé de faire tout ce que tu lui dis. "

Draco était abasourdi. ' Merlin ! On me permet de m'occuper de la vie sexuelle de Harry ET il doit faire tout ce que je lui dis ! Et, si je ne fais pas d'erreur, une place permanente dans la Maison Jedusor, le paradis du Mangemort ! '

" Je promets, mon Seigneur. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. "

Tom sourit à pleines dents.

" C'est d'accord. Vas-y maintenant, Draco. J'ai déjà dit au revoir au garçon. " Draco s'inclina et ouvrit la porte.

Tom transplana dans un pop.

Draco entra dans la chambre d'un pas bondissant, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce et au somptueux mobilier. Il aperçut Harry. Celui-ci était assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

Il était assit silencieusement, prétendant de lire un livre et levant les yeux de temps à autre, observant Draco qui faisait les cent pas. Il avait l'air nerveux, non, terrifié. Sa poitrine se soulevait en un rythme anormalement rapide, qu'il essayait vraisemblablement de ralentir. Ses pieds, qui ne touchaient pas le sol, se balançaient nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Ses articulations étaient blanches à force de serrer le livre. ' Oh Merlin, je n'en peux plus. Je vais le faire souffrir un petit peu, juste aujourd'hui. Juste un peu. C'est juste pour me sentir mieux. Après je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis. ' Se dit-il.

Draco rendit toute son attention à Harry.

" Potter ! " Hurla-t-il.

Harry poussa un cri aigu et sursauta, laissant tomber son livre. Il jeta un regard noir au Serpentard, sentant sa colère monter en flèche.

" Malfoy, ne refais jamais ça ! "

Draco grogna et marcha rapidement vers sa chaise, attrapant son poignet et le mettant debout. Harry tira de toutes ses forces, tentant de sortir de l'emprise de Draco, mais, l'autre ayant plusieurs pouces de plus que lui, ses chances étaient maigres.

" Lâche mon bras, immédiatement ! "

Draco s'en moqua totalement.

" Non. Tu dois me suivre, nous allons dîner, puis je t'amènerai dans mes quartiers et tu y seras enfermé jusqu'à ce que mes invités soient arrivés. "

Harry enrageait.

" Quels invités ? Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ! Tom a dit... "

" Voldemort a dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais, Potter ! Il m'a également dit que tu ne pouvais être vu. Crabbe et Goyle sortiront de Poudlard aujourd'hui après leurs classes matinales. Ils doivent assister à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère demain, après tout. Voldemort a dit qu'ils pouvaient me rendre une petite visite cet après-midi. "

Harry soupira.

" Je désolé d'entendre que ta grand-mère est décédée, Malfoy. "

Draco roula les yeux.

" Ouais, ouais... Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, comme on dit chez nous... Allez, viens. " Dit-il, tirant sur la manche de Harry et l'entraînant avec lui. " On doit manger rapidement, ils arriveront bientôt. "

§§§§§

Draco tira le petit prince le long de plusieurs couloirs, le bousculant 'accidentellement' contre quelques murs, le faisant trébucher pas moins de quatre fois et le propulsant dans la porte de la salle à manger avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il fallait d'abord l'ouvrir. Harry était à deux doigts de faire usage de ses poings...

Draco plongea avec enthousiasme dans son repas. Harry fit la grimace et mordilla quelques morceaux de pâtes et de salade, puis écarta son assiette. Le Serpentard repoussa l'assiette dans sa direction en disant :

" Mange. "

Harry soupira bruyamment et reprit sa fourchette.

" Mange, Potter, tu es trop maigre. C'est dégoûtant. "

Harry ferma à demi les yeux et mangea quelques bouchées de plus. Draco plissa lui aussi les yeux.

" Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter. Je te préviens. "

Il froissa son nez et mit fin au regard fâché qu'il partageait avec Draco, consacrant son attention aux pâtes. Après quelques nouvelles bouchées, il lâcha sa fourchette exagérément et repoussa son assiette une fois de plus.

" Fini. " Dit-il, les dents serrées.

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

" Tu es un très mauvais garçon aujourd'hui, Potter. Il va falloir que tu apprennes ta leçon, viens. " Dit-il, agrippant le bras de Harry et le tirant hors de sa chaise.

§§§§§

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Draco posa ses mains sur le dos de Harry et le poussa à l'intérieur.

" Apporte-moi cette chaise qui est là dans le coin, Potter. " Dit-il, pointant une chaise du doigt.

" Tu vas me donner une fessée, Malfoy ? " Demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

Draco eut un sourire diabolique.

" Pas encore, Potter. Sois patient. "

Harry prit la chaise et l'écarta de la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait, la traînant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Draco sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître des cordes.

" Assieds-toi. " Dit-il, tendant la main vers la chaise.

" A quoi servent-elles ! " S'exclama Harry, désignant les cordes que Draco tenait en main.

" Assieds-toi sur la chaise, Potter ! "

Harry s'assit, se sentant extrêmement nerveux.

" Bien. Maintenant mets tes mains derrière ton dos. "

Il tenta de se relever mais Draco l'en empêcha.

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Malfoy ? " Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Draco contourna la chaise, gardant une main sur l'épaule de Harry afin de l'empêcher de se relever.

" Je vais juste t'attacher parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Allez, mets tes mains derrière ton dos. "

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, Draco prit lui-même ses bras et les tira derrière son dos.

" Tu pourrais simplement fermer la porte à clé, tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. "

Il fit la grimace lorsqu'une douleur soudaine parcourut son bras. Draco entoura ses poignets avec la corde, puis la noua à la chaise. Ensuite il sortit un large morceau de tissu noir de sa poche et le tordit.

" Ouvre la bouche, Potter. " Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, pour demander la raison de cette requête... et Draco fourra le tissu entre ses dents, tira dessus et l'attacha derrière sa tête.

" Nan, tu connais probablement quelques rudiments de magie sans baguette. Des charmes déverrouillant ou quelque chose du genre... Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. " Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et tira sa tête en arrière. Le garçon ferma ses yeux étroitement et poussa un grognement guttural, furieux.

Draco sourit.

Il tourna autour de sa victime et admira son travail.

" Ah, beaucoup mieux. " Dit-il, souriant à pleines dents.

La poitrine de Harry se soulevait en petites et difficiles inspirations alors qu'il se démenait sur la chaise.

Draco avait toujours éprouvé une certaine affection pour Harry. Chaque Serpentard savait cela. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry ressentait lui aussi un petit quelque chose à son égard, mais cela n'avait jamais été proprement confirmé. A présent, il voulait le confirmer, il voulait goûter à cette peau pâle et en observer la réaction. Sa nuque était exposée, ne demandant qu'à être touchée, embrassée.

Draco tendit lentement la main et ouvrit un bouton de la robe de Harry.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent et sa respiration s'arrête totalement. Il gratifia le tibia de Draco du coup de pied le plus puissant dont il était capable.

Draco hurla, prenant sa jambe entre ses mains.

" Aaaaaah ! Potter, je vais te tuer ! "

Harry émit des sons qui ressemblaient étrangement à un rire...

" Tu trouves ça drôle, c'est ça ? On verra qui rira quand j'amènerai Crabbe et Goyle ici et que je les laisserai faire ce qu'ils veulent avec toi ! " Dit-il, jetant un regard furieux à Harry.

Harry secoua la tête avec frénésie, les yeux larges et ses cris sonnant délicieusement suppliants aux oreilles de Draco.

Ce dernier se baissa et plaça un petit baiser sur le front de Harry, tandis que celui-ci se débattait, formant des obscénités étouffées. Draco eut un sourire amusé et, alors qu'il sortait, s'écria :

" Oh, Potter, je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer. Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera de retour dans une minute ou deux, tu ne devras pas attendre longtemps. Essaie de ne pas être trop impatient. "

Harry soupira et essaya de rester le plus calme possible, malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses bras et sa peur de voir Crabbe et Goyle débarquer dans la pièce à tout moment. Oui, une très longue journée...

§§§§§

Gilly apparut devant Draco et l'informa de l'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'attendaient dans la salle de jeu. Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient ses amis.

Draco passa près de trois heures à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils jouèrent à quelques jeux de cartes explosives et firent un grand tour du Manoir Jedusor.

" Montre-nous ta chambre, Draco. On meurt d'envie de la voir. " Dit Goyle.

Draco mordit sa lèvre. Il n'était pas question de partager sa récompense avec ses deux copains.

" Je ne peux pas vous la montrer. Elle est proche de la chambre de Voldemort et je suis le seul autorisé à entrer dans cette partie du manoir. "

Crabbe et Goyle soupirèrent mais acceptèrent facilement sa réponse.

" Il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire avant le dîner et Voldemort m'a demandé de m'en occuper personnellement. On se voit demain, d'accord ? " Dit Draco avec son habituel sourire arrogant.

Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent, le saluèrent et rentèrent chez eux grâce à une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

§§§§§

Draco marcha d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre et y entra silencieusement. Harry releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer à commença à gémir et à l'insulter à l'aide de borborygmes incompréhensibles tout en s'agitant sur la chaise, dont il essayait de se libérer. Sachant que Harry était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, baguette ou pas, il déglutit avec difficulté et se protégea de quelques charmes. Il marcha vers son bureau et en sortit une forte potion calmante. Il la déboucha, s'approcha de Harry, détacha lentement le bâillon et recula en hâte.

Harry lâcha une rafale d'insultes furieuses, cracha et hurla à pleins poumons.

Draco attendit patiemment que Harry ait terminé, puis il agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Harry lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit avec un sourire narquois.

" Bois cette potion ou je ne te détache pas. "

Harry rit soudainement.

" Espèce de lâche, tu as si peur de moi que tu dois me droguer ? "

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent.

" Bois ça ou je te laisse là jusqu'après les funérailles de demain, Potter. Je te promets que je le ferai. "

Harry grinça des dents.

" Très bien. " Dit-il tout en ouvrant la bouche.

Draco lui administra la potion et relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux. Harry avala la potion et retourna son attention vers Draco.

" Ok, je l'ai bue. Maintenant détache-moi ! " Draco sortit sa baguette.

Il murmura quelques mots et les cordes disparurent. Harry se redressa, massant ses poignets. Il se retourna pour être face à face avec son ennemi, trop vite, et perdit l'équilibre en une vague de vertige, la potion calmante prenait effet. Il trébucha sur la chaise et tomba sur ses fesses.

" Je te hais Draco. " Murmura-t-il, se relevant à nouveau.

Draco prit son bras et l'aida à se relever.

" Potter, ce n'était qu'une blague. N'en fais pas une telle histoire ! "

" Ce n'était pas drôle pour moi, ça faisait mal ! J'ai besoin d'eau, s'il te plaît, ma bouche est sèche. " Dit-il, frottant sa mâchoire.

Draco alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Harry.

" Merci " dit-il, sans vraiment le penser.

Contemplant Harry terminer son verre et masser ses poignets, Draco commença à éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité, espérant ne pas avoir définitivement gâché ses chances... s'il avait une chance pour commencer.

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Draco et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, essayant de contrer les vertiges dus à la potion. Le Serpentard sauta rapidement à son côté, lui faisant face.

" Ne me touche pas, Malfoy. " Siffla-t-il, sentant le regard intense de Draco sur sa peau.

Il mit son front dans ses mains et massa ses tempes.

Draco racla sa gorge.

" Alors... " commença-t-il, " Tu te plais ici ? "

Harry tourna sa tête et le regarda.

" En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? "

" Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'école et ce que tout le monde pense de ta disparition ? "

" En fait, je ne veux savoir que ce qui concerne Sirius, Hermione et Ron. Les autres peuvent aller se faire foutrent. " Répliqua-t-il. " Tom et moi avons conclu un marché. Il ne leur fera aucun mal si je reste ici. Il a même envoyé Queudver au Ministère en échange de la liberté de mon parain. J'ai fais un choix. "

Draco inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Son père lui avait déjà conté l'histoire en détail. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Harry avait conclu un tel marché, connaissant sa position en tant qu'enfant chéri de Dumbledore, son atout majeur.

" J'aimerais pouvoir leur écrire... " continua t-il. " Leur faire savoir que je suis vivant. Je déteste les inquiéter, ce sont mes seuls vrais amis. "

Draco plaça une main sur son épaule.

" Harry, est-ce que tu penses que toi et moi pourrions devenir amis ? Je veux dire... Tu es la seule personne de mon âge ici, et... " demanda t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes qu'étaient ceux de Harry.

Harry s'assit, exaspéré.

" Tu es complètement dingue, Malfoy ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? J'étais assis là pendant des heures à imaginer que Crabbe et Goyle allaient faire irruption à tout instant et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre ! "

A présent Draco se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'effrayer, juste de l'énerver.

" Je suis désolé, Harry. Il m'arrive de ne pas penser avant d'agir. " Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder Harry dans les yeux. " J'ai appris beaucoup de mes 'talents' auprès de mon père. Ce n'est qu'un sale bâtard, mais j'ai aussi appris des choses comme l'amour et l'attention de ma mère. Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser. C'est très difficile pour un Malfoy, mais je pense que je te le dois. "

Harry affichait un air qui voulait clairement dire ' Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis '.

" Bien sûr, Malfoy. Comme si j'allais croire que tu es sincère ! Pourquoi est-ce que le fils d'un Mangemort au sang pur se soucierait d'un pauvre demi-sang comme moi ? "

Il secoua sa tête.

" Je le pense vraiment, Harry. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant et j'aimerais que nous laissions toute cette histoire derrière nous. J'admets que j'ai été méchant auparavant. Je n'aurais pas du le faire et j'ai mauvaise conscience. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu prendrais tout ce que j'ai dit sur Crabbe et Goyle au sérieux. Si j'avais été dans ta situation, je me serais sûrement pissé dessus. "

Harry étouffa un rire derrière un accès de toux.

" Alors, tu n'avais pas l'intention de les envoyer ici ? "

" Envoyer Crabbe et Goyle ici, dans ma chambre, pour qu'ils couchent avec le chaton de Voldemort ? " Demanda Draco, battant l'air avec ses bras et haussant les épaules.

Harry fit la grimace.

" Berk, je t'en supplie ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je dois l'entendre assez souvent sortant de la bouche de Tom. "

Draco gloussa, il détestait le surnom, lui aussi. Harry observa Draco tandis que celui-ci parlait. Il fixa ces cheveux lisses, d'un blond argenté qui dansaient sur son oreiller tels de minuscules rayons de lumière. Il contempla cette silhouette svelte et elfique. Ces yeux gris et perçants s'illuminèrent grâce au halo qui les entourait. Ces lèvres douces, minces et tintées d'un rose qui ressortait si parfaitement au-dessus d'une rangée de dents étonnement blanches. Sa peau était fine et pâle, comme l'aurait été un mouchoir de papier, et Harry se sentit soudain l'envie de la caresser. Il mordit sa lèvre, fortement.

" Alors, tu me pardonnes, Harry ? " Demanda Draco.

Il sourit.

" Oui, je te pardonne, Draco. "

À suivre


	11. La Chambre de Draco

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**Etat de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**Etat de la fic Française :** Paru : 11; Traduit : 15,19; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci à , Lily, Nepheria, Vif d'or, Remus James Lupin, Crystal d'avalon, Chaya, Jouzetsuka, Flory Wess, Litany Riddle (pour le chap 2) pour avoir laisser une review's. Ça fait très plaisir.

Voilà Place au chap et **Rendez-vous Demain pour le 1er chapitre de « Et puis il avait ouvert la bouche »**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XI : La Chambre de Draco**  
  
Harry se retourna dans le lit. Couché sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il soupira. Draco l'imita et se débarrassa de ses chaussures.

" Si tu comptes rester sur mon lit, enlève au moins tes chaussures. " Dit-il, s'adressant à Harry.

Harry s'assit.

" Oh, désolé. " Répondit-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

Il se recoucha et changea à nouveau de position, faisant face à Draco.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " Demanda-t-il.

Draco roula lui aussi pour être face à Harry.

" Je pensais à tes amis. Weasley et la sang de bourbe. Comme ils étaient nerveux quand ils ne t'ont pas trouvé sur le train... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà été aussi inquiet pour moi. Peut-être ma mère... "

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus, entendre le mot " sang de bourbe " ou apprendre que Draco n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui.

" Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Draco. " Répondit-il finalement.

" Moi non plus. Est-ce que tu veux entendre des nouvelles de l'école ? " Demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et posa sa tête dans la paume d'une de ses mains.

" Ok. Quand je suis monté dans le train, Weasley et la sang de bourbe sont arrivés... quoi ? " Demanda-t-il, voyant le regard de Harry tourner d'intéressé à fâché.

" Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Draco. Je n'aime pas ça. "

Il roula des yeux.

" Très bien, comme tu veux... Alors, Weasley et Granger sont arrivés en courant dans mon compartiment et ont commencé à me harceler de questions à propos de toi. J'ai joué la comédie, bien sûr, mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets. Puis, le premier jour, chaque fois que j'entrais dans une classe, tous les Gryffondors hurlaient comme des spectres de la mort et insultaient les Serpentards : " Vous l'avez tué, vous l'avez tué ! " Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles nous regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Je veux dire... Enfin ! Ils se comportent comme si tu étais Merlin réincarné, ou quelque chose du genre ! "

Harry prit une couleur verdâtre et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite de cette histoire.

" De toute façon... " Continua Draco, " Après quelques jours tout s'est calmé. Leurs gens te cherchent toujours, et Weasley et Granger me fixent beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Oh, et Granger est plus grande que toi, huh. "

Harry fit la grimace.

" Pour ta gouverne je n'ai simplement pas encore eu ma poussée de croissance, Malfoy. Les filles grandissent plus vite que les garçons. "

Draco ricana.

" Je ne sais pas, tu es vraiment très petit, mais j'aime ça. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre. Tu as un beau visage, tu es mignon. Comme dirait ma mère, une vraie petite poupée chinoise. " Dit-il en souriant, lançant un clin d'œil dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

Harry le fixa, l'air abasourdi.

" Je ne suis PAS mignon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ta vie à rendre la mienne impossible? "

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et roula sur son côté, faisant dos à Draco. Il ressortit sa lèvre inférieure en une adorable moue et Draco mordit sa lèvre, s'éventant de la main pour tenter de se rafraîchir le visage.

" Crois-moi, Harry, je suis un Malfoy, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de dire des choses que nous ne pensons pas pour séduire quelqu'un, nous n'en avons pas besoin. "

Harry observa Draco du coin de l'œil.

" Quoi ? Qui a parlé de séduire ? "

" Et bien... Techniquement, nous sommes dans le même lit pour le moment, imbécile. Même si ça semble innocent pour le moment, tu succomberas à mon charme tôt ou tard. "

" Oh, um... oui ? Est-ce que tu insinues que... tu sais... "

Draco arqua un sourcil et lui lança un sourire charmeur.

" Peut-être. On peut, tu sais. Voldemort a dit que tu étais trop timide à propos de ça. Il a dit que son petit puceau de chaton avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement... "

Harry tomba du lit. Il se releva en vitesse et s'écria, outré :

" Il a dit que j'avais besoin d'entraînement ? Il t'a dit que j'étais vierge ! "

Draco se mit à genoux et marcha à quatre pattes vers Harry.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Viens ici. " Chuchota-t-il, l'attirant vers le lit.

Repoussant les mains qui le tiraient d'un coup sec sur le matelas, Harry grogna.

" Non. Je ne compte pas te laisser faire ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ai dis que j'étais vierge. " S'écria-t-il, la tête bourdonnant.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

" Hey. Je ne serais pas ici si je n'étais pas intéressé. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? "

Bouche bée, Harry le fixa avec des yeux suspicieux.

" Euh... Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? " Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

" Je veux dire que j'ai eu un œil sur toi depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'aime tout ce que je sais sur toi et il en a toujours été ainsi. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits et me languis de toi tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en prends à toi si souvent, à ton avis ? Je ne veux qu'obtenir une émotion, n'importe laquelle, venant de toi. J'adore te faire réagir. J'adore te voir rougir. " Il s'arrêta, rougissant un peu lui-même. " Je pourrais continuer, Potter, ou tu pourrais répondre. Dis quelque chose ! "

" Je ne savais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de gentil. Tu es la personne la plus méchante que je connaissance. " Répliqua Harry, cachant sa soudaine exaltation en apprenant que le garçon de ses rêves était amoureux de lui.

Draco soupira doucement.

" Et bien, c'est le cas. J'ai toujours pensé que... peut-être que toi aussi... Je ne pouvais en être sûr, évidemment, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te le demander. Dis-moi juste si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Dans le cas contraire, j'arrête. "

Des doigts glacés de peur caressèrent le dos de Harry. Bien qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin révéler son admiration envers ce garçon qu'il devrait haïr, Draco ne pouvait qu'appréhender sa réponse.

" Je euh... Oui... " Dit-il lentement, évitant le regard de l'autre garçon et mordant sa langue.

" Oui quoi? " Demanda Draco avec un sourire rusé. " Dis-le, Harry. Je l'ai dit, c'est ton tour maintenant. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres se recourbant presque en une grimace. Il resta couché sans un bruit pendant un instant, rassemblant son courage. Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit.

" J'éprouve un petit... tout petit quelque chose pour toi. " Dit-il, grinçant les dents devant le ridicule de l'expression.

Le Gryffondor, un peu nerveux, eut un cri de surprise lorsque Draco sauta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller sans pitié.

" Ce n'est pas suffisant, Potter. " Le taquina-t-il, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que le garçon, sous lui, souffrait de terribles crises de rire, se débattant désespérément. " Maintenant dis-le. Dis-moi que tu as été follement amoureux de moi depuis notre première rencontre. "

Harry laissa échapper un cri aigu et battit des bras sous la torture.

" Ok ! Pitié, Draco, arrête ! " Cria-t-il. 

" Non, désolé ce n'est pas assez, dis-le ! " Dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry céda sous la pression.

" Je t'aime ! Vraiment, Draco. S'il te plaît arrêtes, je vais mourir ! " Laissa-t-il échapper, donnant des coups de pieds au lit et essayant de repousser Draco à coups de claques.

Draco se releva, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur battre plus fort que jamais.

Des yeux d'émeraudes le regardèrent et la tête à laquelle ils appartenaient fit un mouvement d'acquiescement, une respiration saccadée s'échappant de sa bouche.

Se sentant rougir, Draco se pencha sur le garçon en dessous de lui, le cœur battant et l'esprit euphorique pour la première fois dans sa vie.

Il se soutint à l'aide de ses bras alors que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Harry. Il le contempla, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry leva nerveusement les yeux, ne faisant pas un geste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été traqué et d'être piégé par son prédateur, qui d'ailleurs le regardait comme s'il était comestible et de grande saveur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? " Arriva-t-il à murmurer.

" Je te regarde, me demandant ce que je devrais te faire. " Fut sa réponse, murmurée en un soupir sensuel et baryton.

Draco se rapprocha, pliant ses coudes, de sorte à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Ses yeux gris clair ne brisant jamais le contact.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et leva ses mains de façon défensive, pressant ses doigts contre le torse de l'autre garçon. Les cheveux de Draco tombèrent devant son visage et balayèrent doucement les joues de Harry, le chatouillant à nouveau.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il était incapable de se détendre.

" Je pense que ta potion calmante ne fait plus effet. " Dit Draco. Harry acquiesça.

Draco glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller de Harry, rétrécissant l'espace qui les séparait. Il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'observa avec inquiétude.

" Tu es effrayé, Harry ? " Murmura-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux.

" Oui... mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. " Chuchota-t-il lui aussi.

Sentant la peur dans ces mots, Draco eut un sourire triste.

" Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. "

Forçant sa respiration à se calmer, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et soupira.

" Ok. " Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Draco rendit son attention à la bouche de Harry et y pressa ses lèvres. Il joua un peu avec sa langue sur ses dents, les encourageant à lui laisser la voie libre. Harry s'immobilisa un instant puis se força à se détendre et à s'adapter à cette nouvelle sensation.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa propre langue toucher celle du Serpentard. Celui-ci gémit doucement, caressant le visage de Harry, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur ses tempes.

Draco mit soudainement fin au baiser, baissant des yeux rieurs. Il se mit à genoux et commença à défaire le col du garçon.

" Ces robes m'ennuient. Il va nous falloir les enlever. Non ? "

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à déboutonner les robes de Draco de ses doigts tremblants. Draco le regardait, la tête inclinée.

" Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il.

Il secoua la tête.

" Rien... Je suis juste un peu nerveux. "

" Viens ici, Harry. " Dit-il, l'attirant gentiment vers lui.

Il prit une des ses mains délicates, la sentant trembler entre les siennes et ajusta doucement Harry sur lui de sorte à ce qu'il soit en position assise.

" Maintenant, relaxe-toi simplement, mon amour. On ira étape par étape. "

Harry frissonna, pensant soudainement à Tom.

" Non. " Dit-il vivement. " Faisons-le. Je veux en être débarrassé. "

Draco rit doucement.

" Impatient. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois être débarrassé, Potter. Je suis très doué pour faire les gens se sentir très spéciaux en ces moments. Maintenant laisse les choses se faire. " Fanfaronna-t-il.

Tout en douceur il montra à Harry presque tout ce qu'il avait appris en un an de vie dans son dortoir et le garçon se laissa faire, acceptant ces nouvelles sensations, cédant au désir, ayant besoin de Draco à ses côtés, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher. Ceci deviendra le commencement du reste de leur vie. Leurs vies ensemble.

§§§§§§

Les mains de Draco tombèrent à ses côtés tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Harry s'effondra sur la poitrine de Draco, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

" Est-ce que je serais toujours vierge après ça, Draco ? " Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, de la façon la plus innocente possible.

" Dors maintenant, Harry. " Dit-il en fermant les yeux, aspirant l'odeur de vanille qu'émanaient les cheveux de son compagnon.

À suivre


	12. Sérieusement, Sirius

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**Etat de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**Etat de la fic Française :** Paru : 12; Traduit : 15,19; En cours de traduction : le 16 ,et 17

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci à , Lily, Mily black, Remus James Lupin, Crystal d'avalon, Flory Wess de prendre le temps, de laisser une review's

**Nouvelle annonce : **nous vous informons que nous reprenons la traduction de Phoenix et licorne, traduit précédement par la rose de minuit

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XII : Sérieusement, Sirius**

_Cher Mr. Black,_

_Cette lettre vous est adressée car que je m'occupe présentement de quelques affaires qui pourraient se révéler d'une certaine importance à vos yeux. Avant d'entrer dans les détails, laissez-moi vous féliciter de votre liberté nouvellement acquérez, et puisse Peter Pettigrow brûler en enfer. Il n'était qu'une constante épine dans mon flanc, et honnêtement, sa mort est une source de réjouissance !_

_Comme je le disais au début de cette lettre, je suis en possession d'une grande quantité d'informations qui, j'en suis sûr, devraient vous intéresser. J'aimerais beaucoup partager ces informations avec vous, mais je ne peux, pour l'instant du moins, vous en faire part. J'ai besoin de votre confiance ainsi que de la certitude que vous ne vous enfuirez pas afin de mettre le ministère au courant. Bien que je sois sûr que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'affinités avec eux, je ne sais si l'on peut vous faire confiance…pas encore._

_Alors… Comment nous sortir de cette situation? Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions. Pour le moment je ne peux vous offrir que ma parole, en tant que Malfoy, ce qui pour vous ne doit signifier que peu de choses. Je jure donc d'être sincère et que vous pourriez grandement bénéficier de mes informations. Je vous prie de répondre par le biais de ma chouette et dans les plus brefs délais._

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

_Malfoy,_

_Vous êtes cinglé. Est-ce que vous pensez honnêtement que je puisse faire confiance à un seul des cheveux dégoûtants qui se trônent sur votre tête démesurée ? A quoi est-ce que vous jouez exactement ? J'ai droit à un job en tant que Mangemort ? Non merci. J'ai été un pseudo Mangemort pendant 12 ans de ma vie et tout ce qu'en j'en ai tiré est ce T-shirt pourri, et une vie en enfer à Azkaban._

_Dites à votre maître que je ne suis pas intéressé et, soyez gentil, laissez-moi vivre en paix. Je me soucie de déjà bien assez de choses, je ne peux pas m'occuper des plaisanteries de la bande à Voldemort par-dessus le marché._

_Sirius Black_

§§§§§§

_Mr. Black,_

_Je suis impressionné ! Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas l'imbécile sans volonté que Severus nous décrivait. J'ai attendu toute la semaine que le Ministère toque à la porte de mon bureau, me demandant pour quelle raison je vous ai envoyé la lettre, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point j'en suis ravi._

_Il nous faut pourtant revenir à nos moutons. L'information que j'aimerais tant partager avec vous a très probablement beaucoup à faire avec vos « soucis » actuels. Je ne puis malheureusement vous en dire plus. En espérant que ceci aura au moins suscité votre intérêt. A nouveau, ma chouette attendra votre réponse, soyez prompt à répondre._

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

_Malfoy, _

_D'accord, vous avez suscité mon intérêt. Vous avez également réussi à me faire très peur. Etes-vous en train de dire que vous avez des informations sur mon filleul ? Sur Harry Potter ? Si vous ne me répondez pas rapidement j'irais en effet directement au Ministère avec ces lettres et ils auront intérêt à descendre chaque putain de Mangemort dans ce pays ! _

_Sirius Black_

§§§§§§

_Mr. Black,_

_Vous apprenez très vite, à nouveau, je suis impressionné ! Cette information dont je vous ai parlé pourrait concerner votre filleul, mais je ne puis le dire avec certitude, pour des raisons évidentes. Je dirais cependant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un plan ridicule pour vous faire tomber dans un piège._

_Il y a une chose qu'il me faut dire. Comme vous le savez, Pettigrow a été remit au Ministère par des individus anonymes. Il se trouve que je sais qui a fait cela et pourquoi. Je serais heureux de vous l'expliquer. Ce serait un choc pour vous, mais cela pourrait vous aider à comprendre plus aisément la raison pour laquelle nous correspondons depuis peu de temps. J'ose espérer que cette information amènera un peu de confiance entre nous. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mon filleul est tout pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, toute cette histoire est-elle une espèce de très mauvaise blague ? Je ne peux supporter de ne pas savoir où il se trouve, s'il va bien ! Je suis désespéré. Envoyez-moi cette information sur qui a remit Pettigrow au Ministère et je penserais à ce rendez-vous que vous aimeriez mettre sur pied. _

_Black_

§§§§§§

_Mr. Black,_

_Il semble donc que j'ai touché une corde sensible dans ma précédente lettre. Très bien. Vous préférerez peut-être être assis lorsque vous lirez ceci._

_Peter Pettigrow a été amené au Ministère par…moi-même. Lord Voldemort m'a demandé d'escorter Mr. Pettigrow car cet acte vous rendrait, bien sûr, la liberté. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort voudrait-il remettre l'un de ses loyaux Mangemorts et vous rendre la liberté, me demanderez-vous ? C'est très simple. Harry Potter le lui a demandé. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Etes-vous en train de me dire que Voldemort a Harry? Est-ce qu'il l'a blessé ? Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est rendu en échange de ma liberté. Je vais accepter ce rendez-vous, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Je suis en train de mettre ces lettres en lieu sûr, scellées, et si je ne reviens pas de ce rendez-vous, un ami ouvrira ces lettres ainsi qu'une autre expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles elle est écrite et qui je suis supposé rencontrer._

_Joignez-moi à l'Ancre. C'est un bar moldu à Londres. Demain. Renvoyez votre chouette en me communiquant l'heure et je serais là._

_Sirius Black_

§§§§§§

_Sirius,_

_Je vous rencontrerai au bar moldu à 8:00 tapantes. Vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

Sirius jeta un regard circulaire au pub. Il s'adossa au bar et essuya son front d'une main, emportant la sueur qui s'y formait. Il tapota sa baguette de ses doigts et fixa l'horloge qui pendait à un mur.

Le bar était presque désert, à son grand étonnement. Il avait espéré y trouver une clientèle plus « dense » ce qui aurait dissuadé toute attaque surprise. Bien que, se dit-il, il ne servait en rien de sous-estimer un Malfoy qui, certainement, était indifférent au nombre de moldus qu'il devait tuer avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'horloge afficha 7h59 et le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et contracta ses muscles.

Lucius Malfoy passa nonchalamment le seuil de la porte qui menait au bar de la taverne. Tandis qu'il prenait note de ce qui l'entourait, son nez se plissait de dégoût.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius, qui s'appuyait au bar en face de lui, le toisant. Sa main agrippait évidemment la baguette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa veste et il retint un rire moqueur, optant pour une attitude plus mature.

" Ah, Monsieur Black. Quel plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer ! " Dit-il, tendant poliment la main.

Sirius hésita pendant un moment, puis serra la main tendue à contre cœur.

" Assez plaisanté, Malfoy. Asseyons-nous. "

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table au fond du bar, une serveuse les approcha. Sirius l'interrogea du regard. Il haussa les épaules.

" Je ne tiens pas à commander quelque chose ici mais je suppose qu'une petite bouteille de brandy ne me ferait pas de mal. "

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers la serveuse.

" Une bouteille de votre meilleur brandy, et deux verres, s'il vous plaît. "

La serveuse inclina la tête et repartit d'où elle était venue.

Lucius fixa l'animagus avec curiosité tandis que ce dernier remuait sur sa chaise, attendant le brandy. Il était certain qu'il avait l'air en bien meilleure santé que dans les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient courts, épais et foncés. Ses yeux bleus et profonds contenaient une étincelle qui ne pouvait être qualifiée que de « courage de Gryffondorien ». Il était loin d'être laid, et, s'il avait du s'imaginer un cow-boy, il lui aurait prêté son visage et sa stature.

Sirius rencontra son regard et plissa les yeux. Le sourire démoniaque de Lucius le prit par surprise et il arqua un sourcil.

La serveuse était soudainement de retour, posant une bouteille et deux verres devant eux. Lucius insista pour payer, il avait prit de l'argent moldu avec lui pour l'occasion, et paya la femme promptement.

Tandis que Lucius versait le brandy dans leurs verres, Sirius brisa le silence.

" D'accord, Malfoy, dîtes-moi tout. "

Lucius leva les yeux et sourit.

" Très bien. " Il commença, " Avant tout, il faut que je vous dise que votre filleul est en sûreté. Il est en très bonne santé et on prend grand soin de lui. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait à présent. "

Sirius eut un grand soupir de soulagement.

" A présent ? " Demanda-t-il.

" C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi commencer par le début, Black. " Dit-il, et Sirius l'invita à continuer.

" Il semblerait que Harry Potter ait eu un petit secret qu'il nous aurait caché à tous, sauf peut-être à Albus Dumbledore. Il a vécu auprès de sa famille depuis l'âge d'un an, et, pour faire court, ils ne prenaient pas très bien soin de lui. "

A nouveau, Sirius l'invita à poursuivre. Il savait que Harry détestait les Dursley.

" J'avais l'intention de le faire venir vivre avec moi dès que j'aurais regagné ma liberté, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il a disparu. "

Lucius continuait de sourire.

" Oui, il a mentionné cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces moldus, abjects animaux qu'ils sont, battaient l'enfant depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Ils ont endommagé le garçon, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, à un tel point qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie…mourir. "

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son verre, les articulations blanches.

" Sérieusement ? "

" Sérieusement, Sirius. "

Il continua alors, ayant jeté l'hameçon.

" Ils l'ont finalement brisé cet été, après que son oncle soit devenu très vicieux avec lui. Il a écrit une lettre à Voldemort lui demandant de le chercher à Londres, puis a volé l'argent de son oncle et a filé en taxi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, s'attendant à trouver enfin la mort. Lorsque je suis arrivé là, il était assit sur le trottoir, tête baissée, d'un poids tout à fait insuffisant et les yeux dans le vague. J'ai presque eu pitié de lui. "

Les yeux de Sirius s'emplirent de haine et de colère.

" Ils vont mourir. " Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Cette pensée traversait son cerveau d'un bout à l'autre sans qu'il puisse penser à autre chose.

" Je suis conscient de cela, Black. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de me rencontrer ici. "

Sirius inclina sa tête sur le côté.

" Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ce que vous avez à dire, j'aimerais en entendre plus sur Harry. Où est-il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? "

Lucius leva une main pour faire taire l'animagus.

" Je pense que vous pourrez le voir, Black, si nous nous concilions à propos de quelques arrangements qui doivent être fait. Cependant, j'aimerais terminer mon histoire avant tout. "

Sirius haussa les épaules et tendit l'oreille.

" Il semble que Harry ait demandé à Albus Dumbledore de l'autoriser à rester ailleurs que chez les Dursley, n'avouant pas directement l'abus qu'il a subit, mais disant qu'ils l'effrayaient grandement et qu'il avait très peur d'y retourner. Dumbledore ne lui en a jamais demandé la raison et a refusé sa demande en disant qu'il n'était pas d'endroit plus sûr pour lui. "

Sirius était abasourdi.

" Il a besoin de vous Sirius. " Continua Lucius. " Il est fort mais perturbé, un peu fou même. Il cauchemarde presque toutes les nuits, et il se réveille en criant, vous appelant de toute la force de ses poumons. Il refuse qu'on l'aide. "

Le cœur de Sirius tomba dans sa poitrine.

" Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez de moi, Malfoy. Je veux voir Harry. " Cracha-t-il.

" J'ai besoin de votre confiance, Black. Mon Maître a perdu un Mangemort pas votre faute, il veut être remboursé pour cette perte. Il a besoin de votre aide avec le garçon. Il ne compte pas faire de lui un monstre, en réalité il n'a même aucun plan pour Harry. Il vous veut. Lord Voldemort veut faire un marché avec vous. Vous travaillez pour lui et il vous laissera voir Harry quand vous le voudrez. "

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent une fois de plus.

" Il veut que je sois un Mangemort. Je le savais. "

Lucius lui fit signe de ne pas s'emporter de la main.

" Il veut que vous l'aidiez avec Harry, pour le moment. Il essaie d'arrêter les cauchemars qui le hantent. Mon Lord vous demandera de le rejoindre. Il vous respecte, et pense que vous pourrez régler les désaccords qui vous séparent. "

Lucius s'abattit sur sa chaise, plongé dans ses pensées.

" Voldemort est la raison pour laquelle tout ceci est arrivé. "

Lucius eut un sourire narquois.

" Alors vous voyez pourquoi il a besoin de votre aide. Harry se renferme un peu plus sur lui-même pendant que nous parlons, Black. " Dit-il, sirotant son brandy.

Sirius se releva.

" Ok, je vous aiderai. Par contre, j'ai besoin de parler de ça avec Remus, mais je sais qu'il aime Harry autant que moi. "

" Ah, le loup-garou. Ce serait également une bonne recrue. " Fut la réponse de Lucius.

" Une bonne recrue ? Vous voulez dire comme Mangemort ? Il ne voudrait jamais…"

Il coupa à nouveau Sirius.

" Pour aider Harry, mais…" Il marqua un temps. " Il serait préférable que vous abandonniez votre image de gentil pour quelques jours, Black. Je compte vous offrir un tour avec les Dursley. Vous pouvez prendre part à leur chute à condition que vous acceptiez d'aider mon Seigneur avec votre filleul. "

Sirius hocha la tête comme l'aurait fait un robot.

" Comme j'ai dit, il faut que je discute de ça avec Lupin, mais comptez sur moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Harry. Je suis dedans. "

Lucius sourit.

" Très bien. Je vous contacterai dans quelques jours. Nous aurons les Dursley dans le courant de la semaine. Je vous promets la sécurité et la discrétion, Black. C'est votre choix, à présent. Si vous acceptez ainsi que le loup-garou, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal à moins que vous ne l'ayez provoqué. "

Sirius se leva.

" Bien. Bonne soirée. " Dit-il avant de transplaner.

" Oui, bonne soirée. " Dit Lucius en riant.

§§§§§§

Remus Lupin faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

" Comment peux-tu savoir s'il dit la vérité, Sirius ? D'après ce que nous savons Harry pourrait très bien n'être même pas là ! "

Sirius secoua la tête et commença, lui aussi, à tourner en rond.

" Je ne sais pas, je le crois. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. J'y vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. "

Remus rejoignit son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Alors je viens avec toi. " Dit-il, regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

" Non, Remus. Je ne peux pas te laisser venir. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perde, toi aussi. " Répliqua-t-il.

Remus ne lâcha pas prise.

" Je vais avec toi. "

Sirius soupira et l'entoura de ses bras, laissant les larmes, qu'il avait retenues jusque là, couler le long de ses joues.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry puisse faire ça. Pourquoi ne nous en a–t-il pas parlé ? "

Remus frotta son dos en l'accompagnant jusqu'au canapé de leur salon.

" Il ne voulait probablement pas t'inquiéter, Sirius. Il a toujours beaucoup ressemblé à son père. N'y pense pas. Attendons simplement le signal et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui. "

Sirius leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Remus.

" Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, Remy ? Et si…'' soupir '' Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Lucius a mentionné que Voldemort veut que je devienne… tu sais… un Mangemort. Je ne connais pas encore son offre, mais je suis sûr qu'il va me faire chanter avec Harry. Après ma vie à Azkaban et toutes ses années en fuite, mince, même maintenant personne ne peut marcher à côté de moi sans se mettre à hurler… C'est juste que ça n'a plus l'air si terrible. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te faire passer à travers ça. Tu es trop bon. "

Remus hocha la tête et posa son menton sur la tête de Sirius.

" Regarde-nous Sirius. Nous sommes tous les deux des parias ici. Tout le monde a peur de moi aussi. Tu es la seule personne que je n'effraie pas. Je t'aime trop pour laisser quelque chose t'arriver. J'aime aussi Harry, et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre de changer d'avis. "

L'animagus soupira profondément.

" Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, il faut que tu le saches. "

Remus confirma de la tête, et tapota son dos.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment important. "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Non. "

§§§§§§

_Black,_

_Les festivités vont commencer. Nous voulons une réponse ce soir, ou vous rateriez cette « chance » que j'ai eu la bonté de vous offrir. Envoyez votre réponse dès que vous aurez lu ceci._

_Lucius Malfoy_

§§§§§§

_Malfoy,_

_On marche. _

_Sirius Black_

§§§§§§

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je ne peux vous dire à quel point cela me réjoui. Harry sera très excité. Vous devrez voyager par poudre de cheminette le plus tôt possible, de préférence lorsque cette lettre vous parviendra. Amenez vos baguettes et de quoi changer vos vêtements, ce que nous comptons faire risque de prendre du temps aussi excitant que ce soit. Dîtes simplement « Manoir Jedusor, hall principal »._

_Lucius Malfoy_

À suivre


	13. Action ou vérité

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**Etat de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**Etat de la fic Française :** Paru : 13; Traduit : 15,16; En cours de traduction : le 17 ,et 19

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIII : Action ou vérité**

Tom tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau, plutôt collante et bon marché, où il s'était assis devant la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Une main tenant sa tête, l'autre frappait le bureau d'une façon agaçante, dévisageant les lieux.

Lucius le regarda, stupéfait.

" Mon Seigneur, aucune irrévérence ou n'importe quoi, mais c'est vraiment hypnotique ". Dit-il finalement, en se pinçant pour rester éveiller.

Tom leva les yeux, ses doigts se gelèrent dans un petit coup sec, et il lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur dans sa direction.

" Quoi? Ça ?" tapant ses doigts, Lucius acquiesça. " Désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'intention d'ennuyer le grand Lucius Malefoy qui est incapable de supporter ce bruit."

Mordillant sa langue pour ne rien dire, il le remercia mentalement pour ne pas le maudire avec un Crucio, il opta, à la place, de changer le sujet.

" L'animagus et son ami Loup-garou sont dans votre maison. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à parler avec eux hier soir. Ils ont consentis à une trêve pour le moment, et ils aimeraient beaucoup parler avec vous."

Tom fit un signe de la tête.

" Je dois leur permettre de bientôt voir Harry, mais pas encore. Je suis sûr qu'avec les bons arguments, j'aurai la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Black le lendemain."

Lucius acquiesça.

" Il suffira qu'Harry soit présent lors de la rencontre, il paraît être leur faiblesse. "

Tom soupira.

" Oui, vous avez raison. Quand vous reviendrez de l'enterrement, je ferai une apparition pour eux."

Malefoy grimaça.

" Excellent, mon Seigneur ! Je détesterais les perdre. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue, il déteste vraiment cet homme. Cela va être si intéressant."

& & & & & &

Drago se réveilla tout doucement, il fut finalement capable d'ouvrir ses yeux, sortant doucement de son profond sommeil. Pendant la nuit, Harry avait réussi à tirer les oreillers et à les caler sous sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le lit et remarqua qu'il était seul et soupira satisfait.

Pop!

Gilly parut à côté du lit et se courba.

" Monsieur Drago devrait manger son petit déjeuner maintenant. Monsieur Drago a manqué le dîner hier soir, et il a un enterrement à assister aujourd'hui "! Cria t'il.

Drago tira l'oreiller de sous sa tête et le lança, sur Gilly, le plus violemment qu'il pouvait, et la fusilla du regard.

" Tait-toi... Je me lève ". Répondit t'il, levant les draps et s'en alla prendre une douche.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il laissa les jets d'eaux brûlants déferler sur son dos. Il pensait à hier soir, et comment merveilleux, fantastique, parfait, il s'était senti. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur d'Harry qui se blottissait contre sa poitrine, une fois qu'il s'était écroulé dans ses bras, et rougi. Il avait caressé avec ses doigts les taches sensibles d'Harry et les avaient embrassés ; ses pensées divaguèrent et la vapeur brouilla sa vision.

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, mais la voix douce et sucrée qui le questionna, le fit revenir rapidement à la réalité.

" Drago, est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Je suis affamé " dit Harry, qui essuya le verre de la douche, couvert de vapeur, essayant d'obtenir un coup d'oeil furtif au-dedans.

" Donne-moi une serviette " répondit Draco, passant son bras hors de la cabine de douche.

Harry lui donna un très petit gant de toilette et ri. Draco regarda le gant de toilette et ri tout bas.

" Drôle ", puis il lança le gant de toilette sur la tête de Harry.

Après le petit déjeuner, Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'ils entraient, il se mordilla la lèvre. Il était supposé endormir Harry pendant qu'il était partit, mais il ne voulait pas user du moyen qu'il était censé utiliser.

Il toucha la bouteille de potion du sommeil, cachée dans sa poche. Il avait oublié de la mettre dans le jus du potiron d'Harry au petit déjeuner mais il savait qu'Harry serait probablement offensé. Il ne voulait plus abuser de la confiance de son nouvel amant.

" Merde " chuchota t'il.

Harry leva ses yeux de l'étagère et regarda Drago

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t'il.

" Hein? Oh... " Drago hésita. " Je humm... assied toi, je dois te demander quelque chose ".

Il acquiesça et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil, à côté de lui.

" Si je devais humm... te donner une potion pour te faire dormir, est-ce que tu serais furieux contre moi "? demanda t'il.

Il mordit encore plus sa lèvre, espérant qu'Harry ne sera pas trop fâché contre lui. Harry le fit brusquement sursauté en grimaçant.

" Non. Je dois faire tout ce que tu me dit, souviens toi "?

Drago pensa '_Oh ouais, j'ai oublié'._

" Je dois te donner ceci avant que je ne parte ".

Il leva une petite fiole bleue de potion. Harry soupira avant de faire un signe de la tête.

" Je comprends. Tom ne me fait encore confiance. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Drago sourit avec soulagement. Il pourrait presque l'embrasser. Attendez, il pouvait l'embrasser. Il sauta de sa chaise et enfourcha les hanches d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il sourit en fixant le beau visage de Drago.

" Est-ce que tu as aimé hier soir ?" demanda le blond, se rapprochant de ses lèvres lentement.

" Euh " dit Harry penchant sa tête en arrière.

Pop!

Gilly hurla en se rendant compte soudainement qu'il avait encore ruiné un autre moment intime.

" Gilly! Si tu continues à faire ceci, Tom va te tuer !" Cria Harry.

Drago lança un regard furieux à l'elfe de maison et se promit de le torturer plus tard.

" Gilly est désolé, jeunes maîtres! Gilly voulait juste dire au jeune maître Malefoy qu'il était temps pour lui de partir !" Pleura Gilly et partit rapidement.

Drago s'affaissa sur les genoux d'Harry et soupira. Il sortit la fiole et enleva le bouchon. Il prit le menton du plus petit garçon dans sa main, et frotta avec ses doigts sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry leva les yeux et lentement ouvrit sa bouche, Drago pencha la bouteille et versa le contenu. Il avala le liquide fétide et grimaça. Presque à l'instant, ses paupières battirent des ailes et se fermèrent, et il s'affaissa sur la poitrine de Drago.

Il soulevé le menton du garçon endormi et brossa ses lèvres minces, roses sur les lèvres rubis pleines. Il se leva, le souleva du fauteuil et le porta au lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et jeans, et replia la couette sur lui pour la chaleur.

" Dort bien, Harry " chuchota Drago, il laissa la pièce et ferma à clé la porte derrière lui.

& & & & & &

Après l'enterrement, Drago était pressé de revenir au Château Riddle. Finalement, son père lui a donné son accord, et il traversa rapidement les couloirs pour atteindre la cheminée.

Après son voyage par le système de cheminette, il courra rapidement vers sa chambre. Il franchit la porte et arracha sa baguette en mi-vol.

" Ennervate !" dit il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Il s'installa sur le lit et attendit que les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrent lentement.

" Oh, réveille-toi Harry "! s'exclama t'il.

Drago attrapa les bras d'Harry et le leva.

" Harry, c'est moi! Réveille-toi! "

Harry bâilla.

" Quel est le problème ?" Demanda t'il d'un air endormi.

Le blond attrapa ses bras et le tira du lit. Il le plaça dans un fauteuil et prit des vêtements dans la commode. Il lui lança un jeans et des chaussures et s'assit sur sa propre chaise.

" Habille toi pour que nous allions dîner. Je veux aller dans la chambre après pour que nous puissions parler. "

Harry se leva et mit son jeans et ses chaussures puis suivi Drago à la salle à manger. Après le dîner, Drago et Harry courrirent vers la chambre.

" Veux-tu boire un coup ?" demanda Drago, cherchant une bouteille de liqueur.

" Je pensais que tu voulais parler " demanda Harry.

" Je peux parler pendant que je suis bourré. "

Harry acquiéça.

" D'accord, alors ".

Drago souri d'un air affecté et se diriguea vers le bar. Il revint et donne un verre à Harry et le rempli d'un liquide très étrange.

" Quel est ceci ?" demanda t'il en tourbillonnant le liquide d'or.

" C'est du whisky sorcier. Tu peux vraiment t'enivrer, mais tu ne tomberas pas malade " répondit t'il.

Harry alla le goûter quand.

" Attend ! Ne le boit pas encore. Je veux jouer un jeu "dit Drago.

" Je pensais que nous allions parler, pas jouer !"

Drago sourit.

" Nous parlerons pendant le jeu, idiot. Tu n'as jamais joué à Action ou vérité avant ?"

Harry fit un signe de la tête.

" Avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, une fois. C'était assez drôle. J'ai dû embrasser Ginny deux fois, Hermione et Ron une fois "

Drago grimaça.

" Pouah! T'as embrassé Hermione? Et... Weasley ?"

Harry ri.

" Ouais, c'était amusant. Hermione était, de loin, celle qui embrassait le mieux. "

"Je ne veux pas savoir ça."

Il s'assis par terre et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de lui.

" Ok, mes règles sont... numéro un, fais ce que je dis. C'est tout " dit-il fièrement.

" Comment ça c'est tout? Aucunes autres règles "? demanda Harry.

" Non. Ok, je commence. Prend un coup et choisis vérité ou action ? "

"Vérité " dit et bu le contenu du verre d'un coup sec. Il étouffa et toussa après l'avoir avalé. " C'est affreux !" pleura t'il.

Drago ri en le regardant. Tout de suite après, Harry sentit un bourdonnement couler à travers son corps. Il sourit et secoua sa tête légèrement.

" Super " sentant les effets atténuez ses sens.

" Ok, quels sont tes sensations au sujet de Voldemort ? "

Il leva les yeux et y pensa pour un moment.

" Je devine je l'aime. Je déteste dire ça, mais honnêtement, il a été un vrai ami plus que n'importe qui autrement, excepté mes vrais amis. Est-ce que cela a un sens ?"

Drago fit un signe de la tête.

" Il me parle au sujet de nos vies, comme semblable elle était lorsque nous étions enfants. Je comprends pourquoi il est si fâché. Il comprend pourquoi je le détestais. Il me traite comme un enfant quelquefois, je n'aime vraiment pas cette partie, mais je pense que cela m'a aidé à me sentir plus grand. De plus, il est très beau, et très sexy " dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago souri et consenti.

" Il est magnifique ! Je jure par Merlin quand il m'a regardé la dernière fois, je voulais lui sauter dessus et le prendre contre la porte."

Harry se recula légèrement.

" Il a flirté avec toi ? "

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il se sentit quelque peu jaloux.

" Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant ? "

Harry hocha négativement.

" Non, tu n'as pas fait. "

" Retournons au jeu, d'accord ? " demanda Drago en versant un nouveau verre.

" Donne-moi ça." Dit le plus petit garçon, il attrapa la bouteille et avala plusieurs fois.

" Humm… Tu ne devrais pas boire autant… Arrête... C'est assez… Harry… Oh Merlin."

" D'accord, laisse-moi faire, je choisis action." dit Harry et Drago grimaça en lui donnant un autre verre rempli de whisky.

L'esprit de Drago cherche un beau défi. Tandis que Harry s'allongeait sur le sol, regardant le garçon, avec ses cheveux argentés sexy, qui s'était mis debout, pour marcher jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce.

" Je te défie de ramper jusqu'à moi…Mais " continua t'il, en voyant Harry se mettre difficilement sur ses mains et genoux. " Je veux que tu enlèves tous tes habits sur le chemin. D'ici que tu sois arrivé à moi, je veux que tu ne portes rien, sauf un sourire "

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand et hésita un moment. Drago le regarda avec désir.

" Allez, n'agit pas comme ça. Pas après ce que nous avons fait "

Les yeux d'Harry se resserrèrent, avec un sourire mauvais qui apparu sur ses lèvres.

" Seulement si tu les enlèves aussi pendant que je rampe à toi "

Drago souri et acquiesça.

" Ok allons y " répondit il en commençant à défaire ses robes.

Harry se dit qu'il était impossible de ramper, déboutonner ses vêtements et rester concentré, en étant sous les effets d'un alcool fort. Il tomba sur ses coudes et s'écroula, son nez tapant le tapis rapidement.

" Urrrrr.. " grogna t'il.

Drago qui enlevait son pantalon et le lança (parfaitement plié) sur un grand fauteuil, jeta un coup d'oeil au son du grognement.

" Oh, pour l'égard de Merlin, vient seulement ici " dit-il.

Harry se leva et essaya d'enlever sa robe, il trébucha et tomba encore deux fois avant d'atteindre sa destination, il réussit à enlever son t-shirt, jeans et une chaussette.

Drago prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

" Je ne peux pas attendre toute la nuit, tu sais "

Harry gémit et souffla. Drago se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Harry inspirant son parfum, entrelaçant leurs langues. Harry stoppa le baiser, se sentant très gauche soudainement, ils étaient dans la pièce de jeu de Voldemort, il embrassait Drago Malefoy et portait seulement un boxeur et une chaussette.

" Peut-être nous devrions aller à ta pièce. J'ai cette sensation terrifiante..."

& & & & & &

Réglez comme une horloge, Tom arriva par la cheminée dans sa pièce en trouvant la vue la plus intéressante qu'il aurait pu jamais imaginer. Drago et Harry se retournèrent vers la cheminée, le visage du garçon blond était choqué, mais le visage de l'autre garçon était une matière complètement différente. Est-ce qu'il semblait... ivre?

Tom regarda la belle vue de son petit chat dans les bras du dieu des elfes. Si seulement il avait plus de temps. Aucune heure n'avait été fixée pour ses invités, pourtant il arriverait avec Harry mais ... un Harry ivre...

" Par égard pour... il n'a pas bu, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda t'il avec un léger air désapprobateur.

Drago recula et mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fit un signe de la tête lentement. Harry grimaça et tomba.

" Charmant. Il fallait que ça arrive ce soir. J'ai besoin de l'emmener à une réunion, aidez-moi à l'habiller convenablement."

Drago se baissa pour prendre les habits d'Harry quand il a senti un tape violente sur ses fesses.

"Aïe!" cria t'il, en frottant l'endroit douloureux.

Il se retourna rapidement et dévisagea un Tom très sexy.

" C'était pour avoir enivré mon chaton. Le reste de votre punition viendra plus tard."

Ses yeux cramoisis brûlaient lentement avec insinuation sexuelle.

" Je vous attendrai dans mes pièces lorsque je reviendrai."

Drago visiblement bouche bée, incapable de cligner les yeux.

" Oui, Monsieur." Répondit-il, intrigué et nerveux à la fois.

Tom traîna Harry jusqu'au parloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte.

" Harry, vient, amour." Chuchota t'il. " Nous avons des visiteurs. Souvient-toi de ma surprise ? "

" Je me souviens." Chuchota Harry, luttant pour empêcher ses paupières de se fermer.

Tom soupira.

" Maudit garçon." Pensa t'il à haute voix. " Hé, chaton, viens maintenant, ta surprise est juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que tu n'es pas excité ? "

Harry le regarda et inclina sa tête de confusion.

" D'accord, je vais seulement reposer mes yeux pour juste une seconde, d'accord ? Alors tu me réveilleras quand tu sera prêt."

Il fit un signe de la tête à contrecoeur et appuyé la tête du garçon sur son épaule.

Tom ouvrit la porte du parloir et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Ils hésitèrent brièvement et virent un grand homme qui portait ce qui ressemblait à un Harry.

" Harry ? " cria Sirius. " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? "

Tom agita une main vers les deux messieurs.

" Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

" Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Seigneur Voldemort. Et ça." faisant un geste avec sa main au garçon somnolent. " Bien sûr, c'est Harry Potter. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit un peu... ivre. Les garçons ont découvert mon armoire à liqueur pendant que je n'étais pas là."

Harry se retourna sur le genou de Tom et essaya de concentrer ses yeux sur les deux invités, qui s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de lui. Il sursauta et regarda Sirius et Tom alternativement

" Tom? Est que... "Dit-il confus. " Comment est-ce que Sirius peut-être ici ?"

"Oui, Chaton, va voir ton parrain." Répondit-il en faisant tomber le garçon de son genou.

Harry se leva branlement et couru à son parrain et bondit dans ses bras.

" Oh Dieux … Harry… Oh dieux… Est-ce que tu vas bien, amour?" demanda Sirius serrant possessivement son filleul.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime tellement Siri. " Répondit il dans son oreille.

Il leva les yeux de Sirius et vit Remus.

" Professeur Lupin."

Il se penchant vers lui pour éteindre le loup-garou. Remus sourit doucement et étreignit le garçon en retour.

" Tu nous as manqué, Harry."

Tom sourit chaudement à l'extérieur. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un de bien pendant ce moment. Ses yeux rouges commencèrent à luire pendant qu'il regardait le trio s'étreindre et s'embrasser. C'était si touchant.

Il regarda spécialement Black et sentit sa signature magique puissante, qui coulait partout dans la pièce. Il était puissant, aussi puissant que Lucius. Il avait des traits romains sculptés dans une peau bronzée accidentée. Il roucoulait sur son petit chat, comme un père. Harry avait besoin d'un père. Il ne voulait pas être son père. Black l'était.

Sirius caressa les cheveux de son filleul doucement et le coucha dans un berceau dans ses bras et Harry dériva dans le sommeil. Lupin était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, son innocence rayonnait aussi fort que celle d'Harry. Tom rie intérieurement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé jamais qu'un loup-garou pouvait être si innocent. La marque sombre serait plus difficile à placer sur lui, mais il pouvait attendre. Black était le plus important pour le moment.

Sirius passa un Harry endormi à Remus, se leva et marcha vers Tom.

" Est-ce que nous pouvons parler en privée, Voldemort ? "

Tom acquiesça et lui montra le chemin. Remus était nerveux, mais Sirius le rassura en lui souriant et marmonna

" J'irai bien."

Puis il suivit Tom hors de la pièce.

À suivre


	14. Le choix de Rogue

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**État de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**État de la fic Française :** Paru : 14; Traduit : 15,16; En cours de traduction : le 17 ,et 19

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

**Message de Cho3 et Lexy-Kun : **

**NOTE CONCERNANT LA FIC : LIFE, AS EXPERIENCED THROUGH YOUR FINGERS**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Cho3 et Lexy-Kun qui tenons à vous informer d'une nouveauté concernant la fic : Life, As Experienced Through Your Fingers. Nous avons été ravie de constater que cette fic vous a vraiment plu, vu les nombreux commentaires que nous avons reçus. Aussi, vu que fanfiction est débile et qu'il a maintenant interdit les RAR's allant jusqu'à créer un système pour les reviews signés, nous avons décidé, vu que c'était injuste pour les anonymes, de créer un skyblog sur cette fic où nous parlerons des avancés de la fic et où nous répondrons à **toute** les reviews et les questions que vous nous poserez…Pour avoir le lien, aller sur le profil de **Paradise Of Readers. **

Nous tenons aussi à spécifier que les RAR's seront publié sur le skyblog en même temps que la parution du chapitre…

Exemple : Lorsque le chapitre deux sera publié sur fanfiction, les RAR's du chapitre un seront publié sur le blog…

Voilà ! Comme ça tout le monde est servi et en plus d'avoir vos RAR's vous aurez même des infos concernant la fic et tout…

Bisous !

Voilà, maintenant place au chap!

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIV : Le choix de Rogue**

Une main sous la gorge, l'autre poussant sa baguette dans l'estomac, Tom tenait fermement Sirius contre le mur. Ce dernier grimaça, montrant ses dents au Seigneur des ténèbres. Ses yeux bleu sombre fixaient les yeux rouges cramoisis.

" Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer dans mon bureau. Harry en serait fâché. Vous vous laissez mettre la marque, ou vous mourez. Le loup-garou mourra aussi, et Harry n'aura plus de papa ".

" Lâchez-moi, et j'y penserai " étouffa Sirius.

Les yeux de Tom se resserrèrent, mais il retira sa main et laissa tomber l'animagus au sol. Il avala difficilement pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait encore le faire.

" Est-ce que vous avez marqué Harry ? "

" Non. La cicatrice sur son front est suffisante "

" Et au sujet de Remus? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit marqué, pas contre sa volonté "

" Vous prenez la marque, et le loup-garou n'aura rien "

" Comment est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr ? " cria Sirius.

" Est-ce que je vous ai tués ? Est-ce qu'Harry est ici, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie ? Ouvrez les yeux Black ! Je suis le dernier. Il n'y a rien au-delà de moi. Albus Dumbledore aurait pu l'épargner. Il aurait pu arrêter les moldus. Il n'a pas fait. Je l'ai fait " siffla Tom.

Tout paru déplacer au ralenti après ce commentaire. Tom débita plusieurs lignes en signalant combien merveilleux il était, mais Sirius l'écoutait à moitié. Le monde filait autour de lui, lentement, mais bientôt il fut obligé de s'agenouiller.

Harry était vivant. Est-ce qu'il était sûr ? Il était vivant et il était heureux. Il riait. Il l'avait étreint et caressé ses joues. Il avait pleuré de joie dans ses bras. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'a manqué, qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser. Voldemort avait raison, dans un sens. Il avait pensé à cela depuis sa première correspondance avec Lucius. Il vendrait son âme pour garder Harry et Remus vivant. Les deux seules personnes qu'il aimait.

Il déchira la manche de sa chemise et leva son avant-bras, il regarda Tom.

" Faites-le "

§§§§§§

Tom pouvait voir le salon à travers la fenêtre.

" Il semblerait que quelqu'un bat une femme avec un bâton " dit Lucius, placé derrière son maître.

" Elle verra ce qui l'attend quand je l'aurai devant moi " chuchota Tom.

Lucius regardait Tom tranquillement. Ses yeux étaient une simple fente de flamme et tremblotaient à chaque mouvement de Pétunia et de Dursley. Ses lèvres émirent un ricanement mauvais. Lucius pouvait sentir sa poitrine enfler de fierté pour son maître.

Et alors il est arrivé... Vernon Dursley fit son entrée dans la pièce. Lucius plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Tom, le calmant et le rassurant car Tom commençait à trembler de rage.

" C'est lui " chuchota Tom. " Lucius, c'est l'homme qui a essayé de violer mon garçon "

Lucius étudia l'énorme homme au visage rouge. C'était un gros moldu typique, grande moustache, bière dans sa main, qui agitait son doigt à sa femme dans une manière agressive.

La haine coulait à travers Tom, la main de Lucius brûlait, maintenant. Il la retira instinctivement et vit incrédule que sa paume était rouge.

La rage remplit son âme quand il regarda Vernon gifler sa femme. Il l'a regarda trembler, ses mains sur son visage. Il vit un grand garçon entrer dans la pièce et pointé sa mère, secouant son doigt avec une main, en frottant son ventre énorme avec l'autre.

Les lumières commencèrent à trembloter autour de la maison et dans la rue, couvrant les maisons. Tom sursauta distinctement.

" Je peux voir les barrières de protection "dit-il, avant de se lever et se dépêcher vers la fenêtre. " Je peux les voir aussi bien que s'il faisait jour "

Lucius regarda.

" Vous... pouvez les voir ? Allez-y, mon Seigneur ! Faites les tomber, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent ! "

Tom sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre qui le bloquait sa trajectoire. Lucius sentit l'électricité qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Tom avait ouvert quelque chose, quelque chose qu'aucun autre sorcier ne pourrait imaginer faire. Il pourrait voir la magie autour de lui, et il pourrait partager son cadeau avec Lucius.

La source de magie commença lentement à prendre la forme sous ses yeux. Les barrières s'enveloppaient autour de la maison de Dursley, leurs auras éclairaient la rue sombre.

Tom s'éloigna du rebord de fenêtre et s'assit l'herbe, craignant que s'il cessait de regarder la magie, elle disparaîtrait. Démolir des barrières était une chose ardue, surtout lorsque où la magie venait, ou quelle magie avait été utilisée.

Il arrivait à distinguer beaucoup de ruisseaux de lumière, et savait où les déchirures avait eu lieu durant leurs tentatives aveugles de ces deux jours derniers à les faire tomber. Mais sans cette vision, il aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps à les faire tomber. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la magie, autour de la maison, serait si puissante.

Lucius se précipita au côté de Tom et tira sa baguette de sa canne. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la maison de Dursley et lancèrent leurs charmes. Lucius pouvait entendre Tom qui sifflait et parlait dans une langue indéchiffrable à lui, le fourchelangue, les mots glissaient tout seul.

Les barrières s'éclairèrent et inondèrent la rue d'une énergie pure, blanche, éblouissant les deux hommes. Leurs voix s'élevèrent et ils psalmodièrent leurs charmes pour faire tomber les protections.

§§§§§§

Drago revenait de la pièce où se trouvait Remus et Sirius, pour prendre le garçon endormi de ses bras. Il s'installa dans son lit, attirant le Gryffondor sur sa poitrine pour le regardant tranquillement. Quand il se laissa dériver vers le sommeil, il était satisfait, plus heureux qu'il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir.

Un cri bruyant le fit sursauter, le sortant de son sommeil et regarda autour pour voir qui avait crié.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il commença à siffler. Il sifflait en fourchelangue.

Drago se redressa rapidement.

" Harry ? Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Cria t'il en retirant les mains d'Harry de son front.

Ses yeux étaient vitrés et viraient au rouge, il psalmodiait des mots incohérents dans la langue de serpent. Il regarda la cicatrice qui changeait de couleur allant rose au rouge sombre.

Extrêmement nerveux, il sauta du lit et en fit le tour pour se trouver au côté d'Harry.

" Harry, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? " demanda t'il et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

" Lucius! " cria Harry, " Lucius, elles tombent ! "

& & & & & &

Lucius ! " hurla Tom, sans casser son regard sur les salles, " Lucius, elles tombent !"

Lucius grimaça et lançait des charmes de plus en plus puissant pour démolir les barrières devant lui.

" Oui, mon Seigneur, je peux les voir "! cria t'il en arrière.

Tom siffla ses incantations en souriant. Pétunia Dursley regarda sa fenêtre de devant et écoutait les voix qui s'élevaient dans la rue. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité de l'extérieur. Elle pouvait distinguer les deux formes qui étaient debout sur la pelouse, leurs bras levés pointés dans sa direction.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font..." chuchota Pétunia.

Lucius l'a regarda et se moqua d'elle. Les protections s'émiettèrent de plus en plus.

Tom fixait toujours les salles et lançait des charmes de plus en plus puissant. Soudainement, la dernière barrière tomba. Maintenant, la maison était complètement vulnérable.

Tom tomba sur ses genoux, affaibli par la tension qu'il avait mis dans la magie qu'il avait utilisé. Il se sentait faible comme s'il avait utilisé la malédiction meurtrière sur un village entier de moldus. Lucius tomba aussi, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Il marcha vers Tom et s'agenouilla à côté de lui

" Mon Seigneur, quel que soit juste qui s'est passé ici... c'était... étonnant ! " dit-il puis il posa son regard sur les moldus, qui les regardaient en retour.

Tom secoua sa tête dans l'incrédulité.

" Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'y penserai plus tard pourtant. Nous avons un travail à faire " répondit Tom, il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. " Mulciber, Rogue. J'ai besoin de votre assistance à la résidence des Dursley immédiatement! "

& & & & & &

Harry ferma ses yeux et parut se rendormir, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Drago se gratta la tête et posa un petit gant de toilette sur le front d'Harry, le regardant soucieusement.

Harry remua doucement, ses yeux se déplaçaient sous ses paupières rapidement. Ses lèvres bougèrent et chuchota, cette fois ci en anglais.

" Mulciber, je les veux vivant. Apportez la femme dans le couloir, Rogue, prenez le garçon. Je m'occupe de l'homme ".

Drago regarda horrifié.

" Imperio ! " cria Harry.

Il fit un mouvement brusque, tirant Harry dans ses bras, rapidement.

" Merlin, Harry, tu me fous la trouille, RÉVEILLES-TOI ! "

Harry sursauta. Il examina les yeux de Drago, la panique le frappa.

" Drago! Il va la tuer ! " cria t'il.

Il lutta la poigne du blond et tomba par terre, à côté du lit. Il se leva rapidement et couru vers la porte. Drago se leva et courut après lui.

Il suivit le son des pieds nus d'Harry sur les sols en tuiles. Il était proche, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il tira le drap qu'il avait enveloppé autour de son corps pour éviter de trébucher. Quand il tourna un autre coin du couloir, et rentra dans Harry, les deux tombèrent durement sur le sol.

Harry semblait complètement déphasé,

" Ils sont ici maintenant.. " dit-il doucement. " Nous devons l'arrêter de blesser Tante Pétunia "

Il fit signe de la tête tranquillement et aida lui et Harry à se relever.

" Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions nous habiller avant ? "

Drago attrapa son bras et commença à le raccompagner dans sa chambre, Harry tira un peu pour protester, mais se laissa emmener.

Severus transplana près du Château Riddle et y marcha tranquillement. Ses poches étaient remplies de plusieurs potions. Il flâna dans le couloir et siffla. Il était furieux que Black ait prit la marque sombre. Sa vie était maintenant détruite en tant qu'espion. Il obéirait à son maître à partir de maintenant, la lumière comme il l'appelait (on parle d'Harry) n'était plus un espoir, car il jouait la prostituée au Seigneur Sombre. Alors Black...

Il atteignit la porte de Drago et l'ouvrit.

Drago mit un t-shirt sur la tête d'Harry, il était assis sur le lit tranquillement. Il se baissa et commença à attacher les lacets des chaussures de cuir noirs du plus petit garçon, avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Harry ne le remarqua pas, en dépit du regard intense de Rogue. Drago se leva et regarda l'homme singulièrement.

" Professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda t'il.

Severus sourit d'un air affecté et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il montra une fiole de potion qu'il portait dans sa main.

" Je suis venu rendre incapable le garçon, et vous emmenez avec moi pour rencontrer nos nouveaux « invités » " dit-il tranquillement.

Harry se réveilla net de son extase et se mit sur le côté opposé du lit

" Non Drago! Ne le laisse pas faire ça "! hurla t'il.

Drago regarda son amant avec inquiétude, puis Rogue.

" Attendez. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne comprends pas " dit-il en dirigeant la question au maître des potions.

Rogue se rapprocha du côté opposé du lit, Drago se tint debout près de l'autre garçon.

Harry regarda les deux précipitamment.

" J'ai besoin de parler à Tom, s'il vous plaît, Rogue. Laissez-moi parler à Tom en premier lieu. Souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez dit à moi? Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez ! "

Séverus soupira et tira de sa poche la fiole de cristal en la donnant au blond.

" Prenez ceci, que je puisse le maintenir."

Drago la prit à contrecœur. Harry commença à pleurer, il fusilla du regard son amant. Rogue était sur le lit maintenant et rampait sur le matelas comme un tigre, et Drago à son côté.

" Je ne peux pas le laisser blesser Tante Pétunia. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi seulement lui parler... "

Il hurla quand Rogue le saisit brutalement et plaça ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

" Ne le blessez pas !" cria furieusement Drago.

Harry serra sa bouche et lui lança un regard furieux.

" Merde ! Comment est-ce qu'il sait au sujet de ses parents " cria Rogue. " Donnez-lui la potion, maintenant ! "

Rogue le força à ouvrir la bouche.

Drago déboucha la bouteille et versa le contenu dans sa bouche, avant de reculer en se sentant coupable.

Rogue lâcha ses bras

" Avalez-le " ordonna t'il.

Harry se tortilla et donna un coup de pied en criant des malédictions assourdies, mais refusa d'avaler la potion.

Rogue lui boucha le nez et Harry avala la potion à contrecoeur, Rogue lâcha tout et se leva.

" Je te déteste, Drago " déclara t'il, puis s'éloigner de Rogue le plus possible.

Il tomba sur le lit car la potion commençait à faire effet.

" Je sais, Harry... " répondit t'il, en l'aidant à s'endormir.

Les yeux d'émeraudes se fermèrent doucement. Drago se leva et toisa l'homme aux cheveux gras, il le dépassait en taille et il avait l'intention de l'utiliser à son avantage.

Rogue clarifia sa voix et sourit d'un air affecté.

" Est-ce que vous vous soucieriez de m'expliquer comment il savait que sa tante était ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? "

" Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il a eu un cauchemar et... et sa cicatrice est devenue toute rouge. Il marmonnait et parlait, quand il s'est réveillé, il savait "

Les sourcils de Rogue se levèrent.

" Une vision ? C'est bizarre. Je pensais que Voldemort a dit qu'il les avait arrêté "

" Est-ce qu'il en a déjà eu ? " demanda Drago.

Severus acquiesça

" Oui, il paraît "

Il méprisa Harry qui dormait et brossa les cheveux de son front.

" La cicatrice est comme une marque sombre, mais il est juste connecté à Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sûr pourtant. Vous devriez lui demander "

Il prit le corps dormant et le lança sur son épaule.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Reposez-le ! " demanda Drago.

" Nous l'emmenons avec nous, Tom doit renforcer le charme du blocage avant qu'il utilise sa baguette sur les Dursley "

À suivre


	15. Le Cadeau de Pétunia

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**Etat de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**Etat de la fic Française :** Paru : 15; Traduit : 15,16; En cours de traduction : le 17 ,et 19

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Note de la traductrice : **Je remercie Eni pour sa bétalecture. Merci et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre 15 : Le Cadeau de Pétunia**

Pétunia Dursley était assise tranquillement sur ses genoux alors que Lucius marche autour d'elle, riant de façon maniaque, se frottant les mains. S'il avait eu une moustache, il l'aurait tourné dans ses doigts pour terminer l'effet. Alors que sa peur augmentait de manière constante, il commença à sentir quelque chose radier d'elle. Se renfrognant, il s'approche, il pousse se cuisse du bout de sa chaussure. « Eh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il, sentant l'énergie grandir à chaque fois qu'il ajoute de la pression avec sa chaussure.

« Intéressant. » dit-il, étudiant son visage. « Tu émets de la magie latente, femme. Est-ce que tu savais que tu étais une sorcière ? Tu y ressembles en tout cas. » Elle secoue la tête nerveusement, fuyant ses mots comme s'ils étaient des armes.« Ce n'est pas très puissant, à peine remarquable, mais je la sens. »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvre soudainement, et Draco entra tout en tendant la main à son père. « Désolé de te perturber, mais j'ai besoin de l'emmener dans la chambre de Voldemort, père. » dit-il, tendant son autre main vers le bas, et attrapant le bras de Pétunia.

« Oui, j'étais moi-même sur le point de le voir à propos d'elle. » répond Lucius, sortant avec les deux autres, légèrement ennuyé que sa victime personnelle se trouve ne pas être une moldue. « Ah, bien. »

Severus se tenait au-dessus de Harry, vérifiant ses signes vitaux, pendant que Tom les regardait. « Il se réveillera bientôt, j'aurai utilisé une potion plus faible si j'avais su qu'il faudrait le réveiller si peu de temps après. » dit-il, tapotant le visage de Harry avec ses doigts, l'amadouant à ouvrir ses yeux.

Drago et Lucius arrivèrent peu de temps après, tirant Pétunia après eux, avant de la pousse au milieu de la salle. Elle se tint là, regardant timidement ses ravisseurs avant de se fixer sur son neveu couché comme sans vie sur ce qui ressemblait à une table d'opération. Elle fit un pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter d'elle-même, réalisant que l'homme se tenant aussi de lui était maintenant en train de la regarder.

Tom grogna lorsqu'elle s'avança dans sa direction, tenant sa baguette. « Reste en arrière moldue. Tu ne peux plus le blesser. Nous devons nous en assurer aujourd'hui. » Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle attendait le sort. Quelque chose que Lucius lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Tom s'arrêta en voyant sa position faible et défensive. « Pathétique. Maintenant tu sais comment c'est, moldue. Ne pas avoir le pouvoir et pourtant se croire plus puissant qu'un sorcier. »

Harry commença à s'agiter, luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux. Il entendit la voix passer au-dessus de lui et résonner contre les murs. Tom. Il devait parler à Tom. Ses doigts commencèrent à se plier, poussant lentement contre la table sous lui, essayant de se relever. « Il se réveille. » dit quelqu'un. De la lumière commença à apparaître alors que ses paupières papillonnaient pour s'ouvrir.

Draco se rapprocha, aidant Harry à s'asseoir. Il regarda longuement tout autour de la pièce, sa vue devenant petit à petit plus nette, puis posa son regard sur Tom. Il le fixe pendant un moment tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en flot.

Tom lui sourit, ce n'était pas un sourire agréable, il possédait un petit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer pour le moment. Peut-être que c'était les yeux. Ils étaient illuminés, les points de vert qui restaient auparavant sur le bord avait été totalement détruits, comme s'ils avaient été peints en rouge.

« Raconte-lui, Harry. » dit Draco derrière lui, lui donnant une légère poussée dans le dos.

Harry hocha la tête, regardant autour de la pièce clairement maintenant, il vit tante Pétunia se tenant au milieu, les bras croisés, le regardant en retour avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Non ! » cria-t-il, sautant de la table et courant vers elle, puis l'entourant de ses bras. « Elle n'est pas comme eux, Tom. Elle est comme moi. S'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal. » dit-il, pleurnichant légèrement.

Tom grogna profondément. Il n'aurait pas du réveiller le garçon, cela aurait pu attendre.

Il aurait d savoir qu'il irait ramper vers cette pathétique moldue.

Pétunia haleta, baissant les yeux vers le garçon la tenant fermement. Son corps trembla violemment, lorsqu'elle sentit le pouvoir de l'enfant glissé sur sa peau, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touchée, plus de dix ans auparavant. Cela l'avait tellement effrayée à ce moment, cette sensation de magie qu'elle savait qu'il possédait, et qu'elle possédait peut-être, elle avait décidé de ne jamais le toucher à nouveau.

Se tenant contre lui maintenant, elle la laisse couler sur elle, la conservant autour d'elle pour se protéger contre les quatre hommes qui marchaient vers eux. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, le tirant contre sa poitrine, quelque chose qui lui sembla tellement étranger, mais tellement normal à ce moment.

Tom ferma les yeux, sentant le fabuleux lien circulant dans la pièce. « Elle est sorcière. » dit-il doucement.

Harry se retourna, semblant perplexe. « Ce n'est pas possible, elle déteste la magie. » répondit-il, sans se rendre compte de l'énergie passant entre eux.

Tom fixa le garçon avec un air très en colère. Comment pouvait-il être assez aveugle pour ne pas sentir ça ? Il était clairement en train de créer une barrière autour d'eux deux, aussi faible qu'elle soit, elle était bien là. La tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à résonner, sentant la magie qu'il retenait légèrement couler en dehors de lui pour s'ajouter à la barrière.

« C'est une sorcière. » interrompit Lucius. « Je pouvais le sentir plus tôt. C'est dormant et faible mais la magie est là. » Il sourit, fier de l'avoir découvert en premier.

Tom marcha vers eux, attrapant le bras de chacun, les sÈparant l'un de l'autre. « Sorcière ou pas, elle mérite de mourir. Je ramène Harry dans sa chambre, finissez cela. » dit-il. Quelque chose était étrange, et il devait les garder éloignés. Il tira brusquement Harry en arrière, le traînant vers la porte tandis qu'il se débattait, essayant d'atteindre sa tante.

« Tom, écoute-moi ! » cria-t-il éperdument. « Elle ne m'a pas blessé. Elle est innocente. Ce n'était pas elle, merde ! »

Tom se figea, son visage contracté par la colère alors qu'il poussa Harry contre la porte, le tenant contre elle. « Je suppose que tu me demandes de l'épargner ! Tu es vraiment pathétique. Quand vas-tu comprendre le pouvoir que nous avons sur les autres ? Tu as laissé cette salope et sa putain de famille moldue te faire ça ! Tu es tellement faible que ça me rend malade. » cria-t-il, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon.

Il était surpris par sa propre colère contre lui. Il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé, mais il semblait tellement insolent en ce moment, désobéissant. Il utilisait la magie contre lui, contre ses Mangemorts. Il aurait à le punir pour ça plus tard.

Harry lui rendit son regard furieux, ne baissant pas les yeux face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'ai dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas blessée. Elle m'a sauvée. Elle est arrivée et l'a arrêté. » dit-il calmement, retenant son souffle après avoir fini.

Tom relacha sa prise sur le garçon, faisant quelques pas en arrière. « Tu parles de la nuit où Dursley a essayé de te violer ? » demanda-t-il, retenant sa rage pour un moment.

Harry hocha la tête rapidement. « Il n'a pas seulement essayé de me violer, il était en train de me tuer. Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, je serai mort. »

D'un seul coup, Tom comprit pourquoi Harry protégerait quelqu'un qui avait négligé ses besoin comme il avait été négligé à l'orphelinat, pas que cela l'emmerde moins. « Tu as une dette de vie avec elle, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, son corps tremblant de peur et de colère incontrôlées, se détendant soudainement. Tom soupira, se retournant vers la sorcière. « Alors, c'est vrai, sorcière ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? »

Pétunia était figée d'étonnement. L'homme lui parlant rayonnait de méchanceté, de l'énergie pure courant dans ses veines, coulant par ses pores. Sa beauté ne faisait que l'intimider plus encore, elle baissa les yeux, se détournant de son regard. Il se rapprocha, prenant ses bras, la levant pour la forcer à le regarder. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil, mais elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Son cœur pompait du sang dans tout son corps à une vitesse alarmante, effaçant n'importe quels traces d'agacement qu'on pourrait lui faire ressentir.

« Réponds-moi. » dit-il doucement, la fixant.

Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant ses yeux de serpent, elle hocha la tête, respirant fortement par le nez. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'a arrêté, alors. » lui demanda-t-il, s'attendant à une réponse vocale cette fois-ci.

Elle avala la bile montant dans sa gorge, toussant légèrement. « Par…parce que j'avais pe-peur pour lui. » répondit-elle doucement, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers ses pieds. Elle pleura plus fort, d'horribles souvenir de sa maison passant devant ses yeux.

Harry n'avait pas été la seule victime. Elle avait été battue de nombreuses fois pour avoir montré de la magie, longtemps avant que Dudley ne naisse ou que Harry vienne habiter chez eux. Elle détestait sa sœur d'avoir été meilleure qu'elle… d'avoir eu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eu.

Elle avait détesté Harry parce qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, et avait essayé de ne pas avoir pitié de lui quand Vernon avait tourné sa rage contre le garçon à chaque fois qu'il retournait à la maison. Le toucher n'était pas possible, l'aimer n'était pas même pensable. C'étaient les règles, et elle ne les briserait jamais.

« Je ne pouvais pas me laisser l'aimer. Vernon ne l'autorisait pas. » Continua-t-elle. « La nuit, cette nuit…je l'ai entendu. Il pleurait et il criait. Il y avait du bruit, tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas le bloquer. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me blesse aussi. J'ai frappé sur la porte, pensant que peut-être c'était un autre cauchemar, il en a souvent. Il a commencé à appelé à l'aide en criant, et mes jambes tremblaient sous moi, mais j'ai tout de même poussé la porte… »

Harry s'avança. « C'est assez ! » cria-t-il.

Draco s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'amadouant à reculer.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, voulant entendre le reste. Il fit un léger geste vers elle pour la faire continuer, avant que Rogue ne le fixe, articulant silencieusement '_dégoûtant'_ et secouant la tête. Il haussa les épaules, articulant en retour '_Quoi ?'_.

Tom laissa Pétunia tomber par terre, se recula, faisant face à Lucius. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire d'elle maintenant ? La laisser partir ? L'envoyer au loin tranquillement ? »

Lucius leva un doigt, prêt à répondre à son maître par ses propres suggestions, mais il fut coupé lorsque Tom se retourna brusquement vers la femme. « Tu réalises bien que je vais tuer ton mari et ton fils, n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce que tu préférerais mourir aussi ? Je pourrais le faire sans que ce soit douloureux. »

Harry se tira brusquement de la prise de Drago, courant à nouveau vers sa tante. Il l'aida à se lever et soutenu son poids sur son épaule alors qu'il marchait avec elle vers la table sur laquelle il s'était réveillé. « Assieds-toi, tante Pétunia. Personne ne va te blesser. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Rogue s'avança calmement vers la table, attendant que Tom lui donne l'autorisation soit de la droguer soit de la tuer.

Tom soupira profondément. Il voulait tellement tuer la sang-de-bourbe, mais il ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir autant ressentit avant… de la culpabilité. Il regarda Harry caressé les mains de la femme, les tenant sur ses genoux. Il sentit l'énergie, vit les lumières apparaître, coulant tout autour de leurs bras, s'enroulant autour de leurs doigts. C'était à nouveau en train d'arriver. Cet étrange bouclier les recouvrant qui l'aveuglait était en train de réapparaître.

Severus, baissant les yeux, eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit les lumières recouvrir le garçon et sa tante. Lucius le reconnut immédiatement et donna un coup de coude à son fils, désignant ce qu'il se passait. Harry et Pétunia se regardaient calmement, ne remarquant rien.

Tom brisa leur prise à nouveau, arrachant Harry furieusement. « Severus. » commença-t-il alors que Rogue faisait un pas en avant, regardant la magie disparaître dès que leurs mains ne se touchaient plus. « Fais tout pour que Mme Dursley soit confortable. Elle est épargnée. J'aurai besoin d'elle vivante pour de futurs tests. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius et Drago. « Commence avec le garçon. Je veux garder l'autre pour Sirius, pour voir s'il a ce qu'il faut. »

Lucius sourit avec excitation, attrapant la main de son fils et le tirant en dehors de la pièce, criant « Merci, Maître ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il les levait vers Tom au nom de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son bras fut tordu brusquement derrière lui, et il fut de nouveau poussé vers la porte par Tom.

« Je m'occuperai de toi en haut. » siffla-t-il.

§§§§§§

Sirius baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras, se sentant mal. Il l'avait fait. Cela brûlait et le démangeait et c'était foutument horrible, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Rémus était assis de travers sur une chaise, les jambes sur un accoudoir, fixant le feu qu'il avait fait dans la cheminée. Ses mains sous son menton, il tapotait sa joue tout en réfléchissant. Il se demandait silencieusement, comment Sirius se sentait, trop effrayé pour demander pour l'instant. Il s'était réveillé seulement quelques moments plus tôt, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il avait fait, et maintenant il restait assis sur le lit, le visage inexpressif, fixant son bras sans dire un mot. Tellement de questions devaient être posées, et pourtant il ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire.

Sirius grimaça lorsqu'il toucha la peau brûlée, traçant les lignes du crane et du serpent, le sentant devenir vivant sur sa peau. « C'est douloureux. » dit-il dans un souffle. « ça fait mal, merde. »

Remus brisa son regard hypnotique vers le feu, et se tourna sur la chaise pour faire face à son ami. « Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose pour te soulager ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Sirius secoua la tête, regardant toujours la marque.

Rassemblant son courage, le loup-garou se leva, traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit près du nouveau Mangemort. « Donc, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Vas-tu avoir à tuer des gens ? Le servir comme un esclave ? » demanda-t-il, ses joues devant rouge de colère.

« La ferme, Rémy. Ne soit pas condescendant avec moi. » répondit-il rapidement. « C'est fait. Toi et Harry serez en sécurité maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à prendre la marque. »

Rémus ne contenait que difficilement sa colère. « Tu as fait un marché pour notre liberté ? Est-ce que ce marché était comme celui de Harry ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas devenir la pute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » cria-t-il en se levant.

« Tais-toi, Rémus ! » cria-t-il en retour. « Je viens juste de me réveiller et je suis un putain de Mangemort, laisse-moi m'y habituer, ok ? » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se rallongeait. Rémus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et monta à nouveau, se couchant à côté de lui. Il resta là tranquillement, ayant des remords d'avoir dit cela, blessant ainsi son ami.

« Siri… » commença-t-il très basse. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. Je suis tellement désolé. Nous avions parlé de ça, je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, se tournant dos à Rémus. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, et pour répondre à ta question… je ferai tout ce qu'on me demandera. »

À suivre


	16. Partager la magie 

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Anciennes traductrices :** Arf (12 chap); Edea Malfoy (les chap 13 et 14)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Nymia( chap 15); Emy Black et Gally-chan(suite et fin)

**Bêta : **Enishi

**État de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**État de la fic Française :** Paru : 16; Traduit : 15,16; En cours de traduction : le 17 ,et 19

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Voldemort Harry/Draco

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 16: Partager la magie.**

Les petites bougies commencèrent à illuminer le corridor au fur et à mesure du passage de Voldemort. Sa longue cape de cuir se moula autour de sa taille puis retomba contre son dos alors qu'il passait le coin du couloir.

Il marchait avec un jeune homme devant lui, tenant l'épaule du garçon d'une main, tordant son bras derrière son dos avec l'autre.

Les couloirs menant aux appartements de Tom étaient aussi vastes que vides, répercutant l'écho des pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux oreilles d'Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre principale. Son bras était douloureusement pressé dans son dos et il se demandait à se rendre fou ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour contrarier à ce point l'homme qu'il appréciait tant. « Tom... attends. Arrête une minute, s'il te plait" plaida-t-il.

L'ignorant, l'homme pressa d'avantage, serrant l'épaule d'Harry plus durement à chaque tentative de sa part de ralentir la cadence de leur marche.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, Tom poussa Harry au sol et se tint au-dessus de lui, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, pendant que Harry se redressait tant bien que mal, levant son regard vers son agresseur.

Son imposante présence et ses brillants yeux rouges frappèrent de terreur le cœur du jeune homme. « Où avais-tu la tête ? Tu demandes grâce pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait la moindre putain de petite chose pour toi, à l'exception de prier les Dieux que son mari te frappe toi plutôt qu'elle, et devant mes Mangemorts, rien que ça ! » cria-t-il, résistant au besoin urgent de blesser ce visage à l'expression de chien battu. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça, et je vais m'assurer que tu ais bien compris ceci. »

Harry était étendu là, figé par la surprise. Il devait l'arrêter maintenant. Tout dans son cœur lui avait dicté sa conduite. Petunia signifiait quelque chose pour lui, oui, mais le fond de la chose résidait dans le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Son esprit l'avait poussé à le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Tom secoua la tête de colère car pour lui ce n'était pas un motif valable. « Debout ! » cria-t-il. « Debout, maintenant. »

Harry amorça un geste de repli, s'éloignant en poussant sur ses jambes mais Tom l'attrapa et le remis brutalement sur ses pieds.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, le soulevant et le jetant sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. « Oh Dieux..." pleura Harry, rampant à toute vitesse pour sortir du lit au moment où Tom se jetait dessus, lui attrapant la cheville au passage et le ramenant au milieu.

Il se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, tout en refermant les doigts autour de sa gorge avec une main, serrant légèrement, le faisant taire alors qu'il commençait à le supplier d'arrêter. Il donna une tape sur les mains qui s'accrochaient à son poignet, se sentant de plus en plus excité, malgré sa colère, en le regardant se débattre sous lui.

Il desserra sa prise, le parcourant de manière incertaine, alors que la lèvre supérieure d'Harry tremblait, les dents serrées par la détermination, refusant de croiser son regard. Tom l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, en se rapprochant de son visage. « Regarde-moi !" cria-t-il.

Harry bougea les yeux pour capturer les siens, la peur et le défi s'y affichant. Tom retira rapidement la main de sa gorge, se rasseyant tout en le regardant plus intensément.

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement à la vue du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il était en colère, il savait qu'il pouvait le tuer en à peine quelques mots, et qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire frapper. Il sentait l'érection de Tom se presser sur son ventre, le terrifiant d'avantage, lui donnant cette expression que lui avait donné l'Oncle Vernon cette fameuse nuit.

Harry était étendu là, son corps complètement crispé et figé maintenant, puisque chaque petit mouvement faisait sursauter Tom, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se batte contre lui. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de la réflexion dans la tête de l'homme, il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire rien qu'à l'expression de son visage.

Tom renifla de dédain, ses mains bougeant de nouveau, aggripant le col du t-shirt que le garçon portait, le déchirant de sa poigne ferme. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il hoqueta, tenant les mains qui malmenaient ses vêtements. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas te haïr de nouveau, Voldemort!" pleura-t-il.

Les mains qui étaient si tendues sous sa prise frissonnèrent soudainement pendant que Tom les observait. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ceux de Harry, ils étaient si beaux, écarquillés et criants de peur. Son esprit s'égara quelques instants, avant qu'il n'attrape le t-shirt de nouveau, le déchirant totalement. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça » grogna-t-il en retour.

Harry voulait paniquer. Les montées d'adrénaline étaient en train de le rendre fou, lui disant aussi de se battre. Il ferma les yeux, les gardant serrés très fort, retenant ses poings tout aussi serrés, sentant les tendons de ses doigts se contracter, voulant le blesser comme jamais. Un étrange sentiment de calme commença pourtant à l'envahir, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui présentant que tout se passerait bien. Fais preuve de jugeotte et fais cesser cela. Fais cesser cela.

"Stop." Dit Harry en un souffle, le visage de marbre, plus en colère que maintenant effrayé.

Tom sentit la prise autour de ses poignets lui brûler la peau, sentant sa propre magie être déversée dans les mains qui le retenait, l'effrayant. Harry resserra sa prise d'avantage, dégageant les mains qui l'agrippaient de sa poitrine, les rejetant violemment vers Tom. La cicatrice sur son front était plus brûlante que jamais, comme si elle menaçait de s'ouvrir, mais il semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, se tintèrent de désintérêt puis fixèrent le vide.

Le contact cessa lorsque Tom se retira, descendant du lit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de quitter le garçon des yeux. Il se tint là silencieusement, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, brisant son état de confusion avant de fixer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte vert émeraude, un air complètement égaré, guettant le moindre mouvement venant de l'homme.

Tom s'éclaircit la gorge. "L'as-tu ressenti?" demanda-t-il dans un demi-murmure. Harry acquiesça, trop effrayé pour parler. « Sais-tu ce que tu as fais ? » Harry opina de nouveau.

Tom revint vers lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne, et lâcha soudainement. "Je veux tester quelque chose. Je ne te ferai aucun mal." Dit-il.

Son instinct conforta Harry de rester tout à fait calme. Il pouvait sentir la main de Tom trembler nerveusement autour de son poignet.

Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, cela l'avait suffisamment effrayé pour l'arrêter, pour le faire revenir à la raison. Harry aurait dû être apeuré, mais il ne l'était pas. Pour le moment, il se sentait maître de lui-même pour la première fois, même s'il ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

Sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur un gros fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, Tom concentra ses pensées sur Harry, sentant l'énergie affluer au bout de ses doigts, comme lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant le sort glisser sur sa langue. « Wingardium leviosa." Le fauteuil s'éleva et percuta le plafond avec une force impressionnante, envoyant des éclats de plâtre et de bois un peu partout dans la chambre.

Un nuage de poussière et de bourre cotonneuse se dissipa progressivement avant qu'il ne puisse voir l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ça avait marché. Ce petit test semblait si puissant de par sa main. Il n'avait pas extirpé la magie à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme il l'avait suspecté plutôt, il l'avait empruntée. La combinant avec la sienne, cela avait créé une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Harry retira sa main rapidement, frottant vigoureusement sa cicatrice avec. "Regarde, Harry. Regarde ce que nous avons fait." Dit Tom, pointant sa baguette sur le fauteuil.

Harry se releva, marchant vers le coin, observant le fauteuil écrasé, fermement encastré dans le plâtre. "Nous?" demanda-t-il.

Tom passa son bras autour du garçon, sentant ses muscles tendus. "Oui, nous. J'imagine que nous avons déjà fait ça avant, puiser chacun dans le pouvoir de l'autre." Il marqua une pause, retournant Harry pour qu'il lui fasse face. « Dis moi à quoi tu pensais quand tu tenais les mains de ta tante. Pensais-tu à moi ? »

Harry acquieça, balayant la pièce du regard, évitant soigneusement Tom. "Je pensais que tu la tuerais si je ne faisais pas quelque chose." Dit-il durement.

Tom acquieça à son tour, observant le garçon. Il repoussa la masse sauvage de ses cheveux qui recouvrait son front et il passa doucement ses doigts sur la brillante cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose. Ça doit être le sort. Je pensais que le seul effet aurait été les visions et la douleur qu'elles te causent, chaton. » Il fit glisser ses doigts, les laissant se reposer sur le t-shirt déchiré. « J'aimerais étudier ça plus en profondeur, c'est une brillante découverte. Si nous pouvons apprendre à l'utiliser à la commande, je serai in-arrêt able avec toi à mes côtés. »

L'attitude de Tom vis à vis du garçon se modifia après un court instant, le regardant sévèrement, bien que l'expression de son visage s'adoucissait. Il inclina sa tête pour examiner le jeune homme plus attentivement. La démonstration de pouvoir dont Harry avait été témoin et acteur l'avait quelque peu effrayé, mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait, et maintenant…. il voudrait continuer sur sa lancée. « Tu ne vas pas encore me défier, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête, ayant toujours du mal à regarder l'homme. "Il est très important de ne pas me mettre en colère comme ça, tu dois bien le comprendre. Je veux commencer ton entraînement demain, et je ne tolèrerai simplement aucune marque d'insolence de ta part." Il s'inclina d'avantage pour croiser son regard "Es-tu encore fâché? Je peux arranger ça. » Dit-il d'une voix grave et libidineuse.

Il conduisit Harry jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant sur le matelas. Il mit à nouveau ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, mais plus délicatement cette fois-ci. Il pouvait sentir le corps du garçon trembler entre ses cuisses alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Es-tu toujours effrayé ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant lui même inquiet par la portée des propres mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Harry le regardait comme s'il se sentait piégé, ses mains se crispaient sur le matelas comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper.

Il s'assit sur ses talons, permettant au garçon de s'adosser contre le dossier du lit, puisqu'il l'avait relâché de son emprise. Puis il s'assit à ses côtés, bougeant doucement, se reposant sur lui, s'enivrant de son parfum, goûtant aux larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues. « Est-ce mieux ? » Demanda-t-il entre de petits baisers.

Harry acquiesça machinalement. "Oui".

Tom se rapprocha d'avantage. "Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi quand je dors avec toi. Je sais que j'ai agis un peu durement ce soir, donc je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur pour cette fois. Dès demain, tu apprendras à garder tes faiblesses sous contrôle, pour te libérer de ces sentiments dans lesquels tu t'enfermes." Il se redressa, descendit du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Endors-toi, j'enverrai Draco te chercher dans la matinée.

§§§§§§

Draco observait ses ongles, repoussant leur cuticule avec sa baguette. "C'est d'un ennui. Je ne m'amuse plus du tout. Tu ne bouges même plus ou ne fais quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Dit-il distraitement, assis comme un roi sur son trône, ou dans ce cas… Le dos de Dudley Dursley. « Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas une histoire. Raconte moi toutes les fois où tu battais mon amant. »

Dudley se débattit sous lui. "Qu—quoi?" demanda-t-il, complètement confus.

Draco sembla scandalisé. "N'as-tu pas entendu? Ton cousin et moi sommes amants. N'est-ce pas si choquant ? » demanda-t-il, sautillant sur le dos de Dudley, comme s'il s'agissait d'un matelas à eau. « Maintenant raconte moi une histoire sur Harry, ou je te jette encore un sort, gras-double. »

"De quel genre?" Demanda-t-il abruptement. Le Veritaserum est une potion admirable.

Draco flattait la tête de Dudley, réflechissant. "Oh, je ne sais pas... une vraiment horrible. Je veux les détails aussi. Raconte-moi la pire chose que tu ais pu faire à Harry. »

"Cela devait être la fois où Piers et moi avons choppé Harry dans la cour, alors qu'il plantait des graines dans le jardin." Répondit-il, essayant de couvrir sa bouche avec ses énormes mains.

Draco pointa sa baguette sur le large cou du garçon. "Continue, j'ai dit des détails, gros porc, des détails."

"C'était il y a deux étés de cela. Piers s'ennuyait et avait suggéré de partir à la Chasse au Harry ce jour là parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille et était trop efféminé. Il l'avait bien observé quand il préparait notre déjeuner, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais quand je l'ai regardé j'ai pu le voir aussi. J'étais dès lors si embarrassé que mes amis sachent que nous étions liés. Piers a dit que nous nous en occuperions plus tard lorsque nous serions seuls.

Nous avons attendu que maman et papa sortent faire des courses pour mes cadeaux, car mon quinzième anniversaire était dans moins d'une semaine. Maman envoya Harry au jardin avant qu'ils ne partent. Il devait être dehors depuis une heure environ avons que nous ne mettions la main dessus. C'est difficile de l'attraper quand il nous voit venir, donc Piers l'a choppé par derrière et lui a mis son bras sous la gorge alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans la saleté. Je suis venu le rejoindre pour l'aider, et nous l'avons traîné jusqu'à la maison et emmené dans le sous-sol."

Les sourcils de Draco commencèrent à s'agiter. « Vous vouliez le blesser parce qu'il n'était pas un putain de gros connard comme vous ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans son allure ? Il est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué au passage?" demanda-t-il, dérouté par le comportement infondé d'irrespect du garçon.

Dudley agitait ses jambes dans tous les sens, mais elles avaient du mal à quitter le sol de par leur rondeur généreuse. Il ne voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas finir cette histoire. "Parce qu'il ressemblait à un pd. Mon père le disait aussi parfois."

Draco s'appuya d'avantage et avec dureté sur le dos de Dudley, écoutant l'essoufflement de ses poumons. "Et alors? Ne me dis pas que les moldus n'aiment pas les gens parce qu'ils pourraient être gay."

"Non. Pas tous, du moins. C'est immoral et dégoûtant. D'ailleurs, Harry était déjà un monstre même quand il était petit. Il a toujours été minuscule, comme une stupide fille. Il ne devrait pas ressembler à ça, ce n'est pas normal. » répondit-il, sincère et brutal, ce qui fit voir rouge à Draco.

"Finis l'histoire, gros porc. Que s'est-il passé dans le sous-sol?" dit-il, attrapant la chevelure blonde et sale entre ses doigts, tirant violemment dessus plusieurs fois.

"Je l'ai frappé plusieurs fois avec mon poing, dans son estomac surtout. Je voulais lui faire mal. Il m'a crié d'arrêter, mais je m'en fichais. Piers tenait ses bras donc il ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais j'ai senti qu'il en avait eu assez reçu quand il a commencé à tousser, donc je lui ai dit de le laisser partir. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi la leçon, et je suppose qu'il avait raison. Harry était furieux contre nous et a dit que si nous ne le laissions pas partir, il allait le raconter à ma mère.

Avant ce jour, je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup touché. Piers n'a plus été autorisé à venir ici, ce qui me rendait fou, mais maman disait que j'agissais beaucoup trop comme mon père quand il était dans le coin, et depuis qu'ils avaient dû emmener Harry à l'hôpital cette nuit là, je ne voulais pas avoir de problème avec ça.

"Continue, ça commence tout juste à être intéressant. » dit Draco dans un souffle de mépris.

"Okay, de toute façon... Piers a poussé Harry à terre, et il m'a dit de le tenir, donc je l'ai fait. Il a appelé Harry de tout un tas de nom, et l'a giflé tout autant lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Puis il lui a demandé s'il embrassait comme une fille et il a commencé à l'embrasser, mais Harry a dû le mordre ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il a crié vraiment fort et sa lèvre était en sang. Il a dit qu'il devrait mourir pour ça, et il m'a aidé à le traîner jusqu'à un évier qu'il a rempli d'eau. Il lui a mis la tête dedans pendant environ une minute, je pense, tellement il était difficile à tenir.

Et puis mes mains ont glissé et il m'a poussé et s'est mis à courir vers les escaliers, mais Piers l'a mis à terre en le frappant et lui a cogné sa tête contre le sol plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. J'ai dit à Piers de rentrer chez lui, parce qu'Harry n'allait pas se relever, et il était effrayé, il le secouait et tout ça. Finalement il s'est réveillé quand maman et papa sont revenus à la maison, et il est devenu malade, vomissant partout et il disait qu'il ne voyait pas bien. Maman a pensé que nous lui avions causé des lésions au cerveau et a dit à papa de l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais il est allé mieux." Finit Dudley, espérant que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent voudrait bien le relâcher maintenant.

Draco se leva et se retourna, pressant la semelle de sa chaussure profondément dans le dos de Dudley. Il regarda son père, qui était assis silencieusement dans le fond de la chambre, regardant la scène. « Puis-je le faire, père ? Je veux le faire maintenant." Dit-il, la voix pleine de venin. Lucius s'assit plus profondément dans son siège, croisant ses jambes et faisant reposer son menton sur le dos de sa main. Il sourit et acquiesça à son fils, avec une étincelle dans l'œil qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Dumbledore. Draco retourna son attention sur Dudley et abaissa sa baguette vers la tête du garçon, retirant son pied et reculant de quelques pas. « Avada Kedavra ! » cria-t-il, regardant la lumière émeraude transpercer la pièce, ressentant le pouvoir de son premier meurtre.

À suivre


	17. Accepter le Maître

Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) 

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

Auteur : Maizeysugah

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : Broken Angel

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 22 chapitres.

Location de la version originale : sur (faites une recherche avec Broken Angel)

Note de la traductrice : Je remercie Eni pour sa bêtalecture. Merci et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews. Nous remercions Violette de nous avoir traduit ce chapitre.

Merci à Litany Riddle, samaraXX, Flory wess, lyly, Ishtar205, Estelle01, 666Naku, Nepheria, Pithy, Crystal d'avalon, tchaye, Vif d'or, Archangel.gaia, Magikal-Fairy, Sahada, Djehra pour leurs reviews, merci à Lunenoire pour ses reviews (ne t'inquiète pas les réponses arrivent).

Je voulais nous excuser du retard qu'a prit cette histoire, mais plus d'inquiétude, à partir de ce soir, elle sera mise toutes les semaines, le jeudi. Sur ce, bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni

**Chapitre 17: Accepter le maître**

Severus Snape s'assit patiemment pendant que Tom lui expliquait la situation découverte la nuit précédente.

« Je pense que nous devons travailler ce point avec précaution. Le garçon ne doit pas connaître son potentiel avant qu'il ne m'ait reconnu comme son maître. Je vais l'amener à m'accepter comme maître très bientôt, et toi … » il fit une pause, releva un sourcil, « tu lui apprendras les sortilèges. J'attends de lui qu'il connaisse des sorts très offensifs avant une semaine. »

Snape garda son regard vide, neutre. Il excellait en cela. A l'intérieur, il voulait crier et jeter des objets sur les murs, ou à Voldemort. Une semaine à enseigner à un garçon qui non seulement le détestait, mais en plus pouvait l'abattre d'une seule pensée de son esprit torturé.

« Bien sûr, monseigneur. Ce sera fait. »

Tom sourit un instant avant de reprendre son visage normal, en colère.

« Moi et Lucius serons en charge de Draco et Sirius. J'ai entendu dire que Draco avait utilisé le sort de mort avec succès dès son premier essai, et j'en suis impressionné. Le garçon a un grand potentiel. J'ai demandé à Lucius de le faire sortir de Hogwarts et de le garder ici pour en faire un Mangemort. Imagine le pouvoir que nous exercerons, Severus. En laissant de côté les autres, nous six pouvons conquérir le monde sorcier en quelques semaines. »

Severus dresse un sourcil, sachant que son maître ne faisait pas des plans imaginaires.

« J'imagine que vous avez un plan pour ça ? »

Tom se leva, regarda vers le maître des potions avec des yeux étrécis.

« J'ai toujours un plan, Severus. Maintenant, commençons l'entraînement. »

* * *

Sirius s'assit, et regarda Tom interroger Vernon Dursley sur sa vie alors qu'il gisait sur le sol comme un tas de gelée tremblante. L'étonnement de voir comment un homme aussi déformé pouvait avoir la résistance d'un taureau embourbait son esprit. Pendant presque trois jours, il resta assis et regarda Voldemort et Lucius le battre avec toute leur force physique, le torturer avec d'étranges choses moldues qui firent jaillir son sang sur ses vêtements froissés, et lui jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux deviennent des cendres sur les carreaux de pierre.

Draco et Lucius s'amusaient beaucoup, s'encourageaient, et sifflaient après avoir lancé un sort. Sa propre répulsion envers les coups diminua après les deux premiers jours. Se concentrer sur les dents recouvertes de sang abandonnées sur le sol ne faisait plus le même effet à ses entrailles. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur, mais quelque part plus vivant qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir été avant d'entrer à Azkaban.

Tom choisissait ses mots avec soin quand il questionnait l'ancien gardien de son chaton. Il lui demanda de donner des détails de chaque évènement violent impliquant Harry qui s'était produit. Le nombre des évènements eux-mêmes n'était pas aussi grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais les faits de certains lui retournèrent l'estomac. Peut-être devenait-il doux quand il atteignait son petit paradis. Ça ne faisait rien, il acceptait la faiblesse les bras grand ouverts, et permettait qu'on l'utilise contre lui. En fait, il l'avait prévu.

Fatigué du jeu, il abandonna son devoir de torture et se reposa sur un sofa confortable près de Sirius. Lucius commença à montrer à son fils l'utilisation du sort de l'Impérium, permettant au garçon de le répéter plusieurs fois avant le travail.

Tom frottait les articulations douloureuses de ses doigts quand il dit à l'animagus.

« Je veux que tu l'achèves. Je pense que tu es prêt pour ça. J'ai été très indulgent avec toi parce que je sais que c'est un ajustement difficile, mais je pense que maintenant tu peux faire tes preuves devant nous. Penses-tu que tu peux le faire ? »

Sirius maintint son regard sur Vernon, le regarda décoller sa tête du mur de pierre en aveugle, et Draco gloussa derrière ses mains.

« Oui monseigneur, je peux le faire. » répondit-il calmement.

Le jour du jugement était arrivé, il le savait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Tom sourit, tapota l'homme sur les cuisses avant de dire à l'aîné des Malfoy de commencer la fin. Acquiesçant, Lucius couru au fond de la pièce, collecta des items et revint, et jeta des vêtements au sol.

« Mets ça. » dit-il froidement.

Draco les ramassa pour les examiner. C'était une grande robe noire, une perruque rousse longue et frisée, et un chapeau pointu de sorcière. Il mit les articles devant le visage de Vernon.

« Tu l'as entendu, mets les, bâtard. »

Pendant que Vernon s'habillait, Sirius se rassit, le visage de pierre, et Malfoy senior couru au fond de la pièce allumer des chandelles le long du mur. Un grand bûcher avait été érigé, atteignant presque le plafond. Une bonne quantité de petit bois était amassée à ses pieds.

« C'est moi qui y ai pensé, » commença Lucius, avec un rictus fou, « il a tellement peur des sorciers et des sorcières qu'il doit les torturer, OK ? »

Il attendit que les trois hommes acquiescent avant de continuer.

« De toutes façons, je pense que nous l'avons traité juste comme ils nous ont traités dans les temps coloniaux. Nous allons donc le brûler sur un bûcher ! »

Tom resta frappé de stupeur pendant que Lucius courait autour, complétait le bois d'allumage, mesurait des chaînes et lançait un sort de verrue sur Vernon. Il envisagea d'arracher encore quelques dents, mais il pensa que l'effet était meilleur avec seulement peu de dents en moins. Finalement, son chef d'œuvre était achevé. Vernon était attaché avec des chaînes de la tête aux pieds, créant l'image de la sorcière la plus laide qu'aucun des spectateurs n'avait jamais vue.

Sirius se leva et marcha vers l'autre homme. Il se plongea dans ses yeux de fouine avec haine et curiosité, se demandant s'il pourrait faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

Tom regarda, retenant son souffle, pendant que Sirius se tenait aux pieds de l'homme, prenant sa baguette en main, avec un tic nerveux.

« Fais le. » dit-il lourdement.

Sirius, entendant l'ordre, leva sa baguette au niveau du bois, et prononça le sort sans émotion.

« Incendio. »

La porte de la chambre craqua légèrement quand Draco essaya de l'ouvrir aussi silencieusement que possible. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre obscure, vers Harry toujours endormi, son visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il monta sur le lit doucement, escalada la masse de draps et de couvertures, avant de s'effondrer à côté du garçon endormi. Il parcouru la crinière de cheveux noirs avec ses doigts, et tourna doucement sa tête sur le côté.

« Debout, chéri. » chuchota-t-il. « Debout maintenant. »

Harry ouvrit un œil, et regarda l'autre garçon.

« Non, trop fatigué … » soupira-t-il, et il se retourna de son côté.

Draco releva lentement le drap du haut de son corps, et vit la peau rose se hérisser sous sa chemise de nuit qui était remontée jusqu'au dessus de sa taille. Il descendit ses doigts lentement et frotta doucement de haut en bas, provoquant le retournement du garçon qui voulait échapper à cette perturbation.

« Snape m'a laissé aller dormir il y a juste une heure, va lui demander. » grogna Harry.

Le blond gloussa et commença à le chatouiller un peu plus violemment sur le dos. Harry se dressa sur ses genoux.

« Tu es un démon ! », couina-t-il, claquant son attaquant façon mouvements d'éolienne.

Draco mit ses mains de côté, laissant ainsi Harry le tacler par derrière.

« Ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part. » dit-il, regardant vers le bas avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Il plongea, attrapa la chemise du Serpentard et le plaça en position assise sous lui. Il murmura quelque chose de sinistre qui ressemblait à du fourchelangue avant de le rapprocher de lui et de presser ses lèvres sur le corps du garçon captif.

Draco brisa le baiser rapidement, surpris et choqué par cette attitude étrange. Ce n'était pas le Harry du matin.

« Tu disais quoi ? Ça m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. »

Harry sourit, lâcha sa chemise et sortit du lit.

« J'ai dit 'embrasse moi', c'est tout. Je dois m'entraîner à parler fourchelangue toute la journée sans regarder des serpents quand j'essaie. Et tu n'es pas un serpent … Non ? »

Il se retourna avant que l'autre garçon ne réponde et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Draco sauta du lit et suivi Harry, ignorant la remarque sur le serpent.

« Dis autre chose. C'était vraiment très sexy. » dit-il, regardant le garçon jeter sa chemise de nuit sur le sol.

Harry grimpa dans la douche, regarda les jets d'eau descendre le long de sa peau. C'était beaucoup plus facile maintenant de regarder n'importe quoi et d'imaginer que c'était un serpent. Snape était impressionné de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait maîtrisé son don, car certains des sorts les plus puissants et offensifs de la magie noire ne pouvaient être pratiqués que par des Fourchelangues.

Draco s'approcha de la douche, écouta le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau murmurer en fourchelangue à l'eau ; il ne remarqua pas quand Tom entra dans la chambre. Il mit son index devant ses lèvres pour signaler au blond de ne pas alerter l'autre garçon. Il acquiesça rapidement alors que son seigneur le prit dans ses bras.

Harry atteint la porte de la douche, et agita sa main autour de la porte.

« Draco, peux-tu passer une serviette s'il te plaît ? » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il redemanda plus fort. « Tu es encore là ? Peux tu me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ? »

A ce moment il sentit une main forte et chaude autour de son poignet, l'entraînant doucement hors de la douche. Tom le tenait par la main droite, et Draco, avec la main gauche, par la taille. En regardant vers les deux hommes plus jeunes, il ne pouvait penser qu'à les prendre tous les deux sur l'instant.

« Tous les deux dans mon lit. » dit-il sévèrement.

Harry hésita un moment pendant que Draco marchait dans la chambre en habitué. Il était à l'aise avec le blond dans n'importe quelle situation, mais avec Tom il sentait une sorte de trépidation, qui s'achevait toujours avec le départ de l'homme frustré, ou l'incident de la chambre d'il y a quelques semaines.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna dans son souffle, souleva le garçon et le déposa près de l'autre en finissant de se déshabiller.

« Mets le plus à l'aise. » demanda-t-il, marchant vers le fauteuil incliné à côté du lit et s'y étalant.

Acquiesçant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il retourna son attention vers l'ange mouillé assis à côté de lui, qui essayait de mettre un drap autour de lui le plus vite possible.

« Viens ici, chéri. C'est juste moi. »

Il chuchotait dans l'oreille du garçon en le mettant à genoux devant lui. Il tenait son dos, et sentait la peau, les muscles se tendre comme il passait ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je t'aime Harry. Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi si ça t'aide, c'est ce que je fais. »

Harry regarda, rencontra les yeux de Draco, et son tremblement diminua, sa peur se calma en voyant ses traits. S'approchant de l'oreille de Draco, il pressa ses lèvres dessus, prit doucement ses mains, les plaça sur ses épaules, et le tint plus serré.

« Je t'aime aussi. » soupira-t-il doucement, ses frissons devenant presque des spasmes contre la chair du Serpentard.

Reposant sa tête contre les cheveux platine, il prit le garçon dans ses bras, et sentit son corps trembler contre sa joue. Draco laissa sa tête partir doucement en arrière, et un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Harry fouilla dans sa nuque, dépose de petits baisers sur la peau touchée.

« Je te veux … j'aimerai qu'on soit seuls. » soupira Draco, respirant à travers la crinière noire et sauvage. Les baisers s'arrêtèrent un instant, les lèvres restaient sur sa clavicule.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent rapidement, en sentant le cœur du Serpentard battre contre sa peau. Il goûta cet endroit, voulant ressentir le battement sous sa langue. Les mains dans son dos se tendirent, ressentant la proximité, demandant les baisers, en besoin de contact. Il le lécha encore, se déplaçant lentement sur sa gorge. Il fit une pause en sentant le pouls de Draco battre sous sa mâchoire.

« Moi aussi » murmura-t-il « J'ai si peur. »

« Je ne partirai pas. » répondit-il. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je sais que tu ne partiras pas. »

Tom s'assit tranquillement, les regardant tous les deux sur le lit avec une étrange curiosité. Bouger si lentement pendant qu'ils s'agenouillaient l'un devant l'autre, qu'ils pressaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et se murmuraient des mots qu'il pouvait tout juste entendre. Il les observa se regarder dans les yeux avant de les fermer quand leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Voir leurs langues goûter l'autre très lentement pendant que leurs cils pendaient sur leurs joues comme des fanions noirs de poussière. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni sang, ni cris. Ils prenaient leur temps, bougeaient leurs mains sur leurs corps, sentaient, frottaient en cercle, profitaient du contact.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait dans le passé, avec personne. Il se souvenait de sueur, d'ongles, de cris pour le supplier, de pupilles dilatées. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi beau puisse être réel. Il voulait les escalader tous les deux, les forcer à lui montrer à quoi ils ressemblaient ensemble. Ça devait être à lui. Dégrafant sa robe avec ses longues mains, il savait qu'il le voulait.

La raideur revint dans les muscles de Harry quand il entendit Tom se déshabiller. Draco descendit, le prit dans son giron, le fit glisser sur ses cuisses, comme il s'assit sur ses talons. Il le prit dans ses bras, enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Shh. Pense à moi, juste à moi, chéri. Fais moi confiance. »

Harry ferma ses bras autour du dos de son amour, refusant de le laisser partir.

« Je peux pas le faire, je peux pas. » murmura-t-il, secouant légèrement sa tête.

« Si, tu peux. Laisser faire, juste laisse faire cette nuit. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. »

Tom s'assit au pied du lit, les atteint, et toucha les cuisses de son chaton avec le bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir les muscles se tendre sous la peau, et puis se relâcher quand Draco murmurait non-stop à son oreille. Il regarda le plus petit garçon bouger sa tête plusieurs fois pendant que son menton reposait sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Il voulait savoir ce qui était dit, mais décida de ne pas demander, car ça semblait bien marcher.

« Penses à la fois dans le bain. »

« OK. »

Il monta sur le lit, s'agenouilla derrière Harry, caressant son dos fermement, regardant directement Draco. Il se releva, plaça deux doigts sur ses lèvres, les séparant, et dit au garçon de les sucer. Tressaillant intérieurement, il sut ce qui allait se passer. Il prit les doigts dans sa bouche, laissa sa langue courir autour d'eux, les humidifia, arrosa avec sa salive chaude. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ceux de son maître, à demi fermés et séducteurs pendant qu'il suçait, avec l'espoir qu'il le prendrait peut-être lui à la place.

Tom découvrit ses dents pendant qu'il regardait, son érection saccadée sous la tension ressentie, mais il baissa ses yeux, sur Harry. Des petits amas de salive se formaient aux coins de sa bouche quand il regardait vers le garçon, poignardant le cœur de Draco.

Enlevant ses doigts, il mit sa main plus bas, et commença à préparer le garçon devant lui. Draco le tint fermement quand il lutta dans ses bras et gémit dans le creux de sa nuque. Il pressa sa tête vers le bas, ses doigts serrés sur ses lèvres, et apaisa ses peurs, roucoula et murmura les mots dont il avait besoin dans ses cheveux.

« Laisse faire, chéri. Souviens-toi ce qu'on a fait. Pense à moi, fais moi confiance. »

Harry se rapprocha de Tom, tremblant de manière incontrôlée. Regardant vers Draco, il acquiesça légèrement avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il se laissa aller, sentant son maître prendre le contrôle, espérant que Draco ne laisserait pas ses mains partir.

Le contact était plus fort, plus dur que celui de Draco, mais le soin y était sous la forme de petits baisers en pluie sur la nuque de Harry. Il serra les mains de Draco plus fort, sentant la douleur, pleurant, et gardant les yeux fermés très serrés.

Tom gémit, grinça des dents, et regarda son garçon. S'effondrant à son côté, il fit courir ses doigts doucement sur le dos de Harry. S'asseyant, il remonta un drap de satin sur le torse du garçon, le remontant dans ses bras.

Draco retint son souffle pendant que Tom tenait son amour. Il voulait le faire sortir d'ici, l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Les yeux cramoisis le regardaient maintenant, une main vers lui, sur son épaule, le poussant vers lui. Draco ferma ses yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se détendit, sentit Harry drapé de satin contre sa poitrine.

Brisant le baiser, Voldemort baissa ses yeux vers le garçon dans ses bras.

« Va au lit, Draco. Il reste avec moi ce soir. »

A suivre…


	18. Agent triple

Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) 

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

Auteur : Maizeysugah

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : Broken Angel

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 22 chapitres.

Note: Nous remercions **Vif d'Or** pour la traduction de ce chapitre, et Eni la bétalectrice.

Merci à Archange.gaia, Lunenoire, Magikal-Fairy, Estelle, tchaye, youyou( j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu), Litany Riddle (avec celui là, manque plus que 4 chap), Tiayel, Vif d'Or, Ishtar205, Sahada pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre 18 : Agent triple

(Environ trois mois après le chapitre 17)

Un grand coup sur le bureau surpris le garçon et le ramena au présent dans un craquement. Severus Snape frappa de sa baguette le bureau d'ardoise à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Harry se lève pour entrer à nouveau dans le duel.

« Essayez encore, Potter. Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répliqua-t-il, dégageant ses yeux des cheveux collés sur son front humide, couvert de sueur.

Il était prêt à nouveau, baguette en main, attendant le compte à rebours.

« Commencez! » fut crié et Sirius enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

Il fit tourner sa baguette jusqu'à ce que le bout soit dirigé vers le garçon, et cria 'Crucio'. Harry sauta rapidement à droite, évitant de justesse le sort qui passa devant lui à la vitesse de la foudre.

Suivant les yeux de son parrain, il leva sa baguette, regardant l'autre, à nouveau pointé vers lui.

« Expelliarmus! » Cria Harry avant que l'animagus ne puisse dire autre chose.

Il tendit la main, attrapant la baguette flottant vers lui. Severus grimaça un sourire, marchant vers sa charge.

« Beaucoup mieux. Vos réflexes se sont beaucoup améliorés. Vous avez évité quatorze sorts sur dix-huit, votre record personnel. Je suis très impressionné. »

Harry rayonna. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que Snape lui faisait un compliment de quelque nature que ce soit, mais il soupçonna que cela soit dû au fait qu'on avait permis à Pétunia et Rémus de regarder le duel cet après-midi. Ils étaient, tous les deux, silencieusement installer derrière le bureau, se rongeant les ongles chaque fois que le compte à rebours était crié. Il était excitant d'avoir une audience et de passer du temps avec sa famille, même si l'un d'entre eux lui lançait des 'Cruciatus'.

« Pouvons-nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Harry, s'effondrant sur les genoux de Pétunia qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant. Narcissa Malfoy assumait la charge de Pétunia pendant l'entrainement, et l'avait aidé, avec ses conseils prudents, à laisser ressortir toutes ses émotions. On lui avait permit de la voir que pour de courtes périodes chaque semaine, mais ils s'attachèrent rapidement l'un à l'autre, sentant le besoin de l'autre dans leur nouvelle vie.

Snape et Sirius haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leurs baguettes, annonçant la fin de la l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Harry et Pétunia quittèrent la pièce rapidement, courant vers la porte avant que quelqu'un ne change d'avis. Rémus se leva, attendant son ami calmement, près du bureau. Severus regarda Sirius rassembler ses choses avant de le retenir par la manche de sa robe.

« Tu as bien travaillé, l'entrainement du garçon n'aurait pas autant avancé sans ton assistance, Black. » dit-il.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Snape agissait ainsi pour essayer d'impressionné Rémus avec son air 'je suis un bon gars'. Retirant calmement sa robe de la prise du maitre des potions, il continua son chemin vers la porte.

Un léger 'pop' se fit entendre derrière la porte du donjon, suivit par un bref cognement à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit Snape, assis derrière son bureau.

Gilly entra dans la pièce, excité, se tordant les mains.

« Monsieur Snape, Je suis venue pour vous dire que Lord Voldemort veut vous voir maintenant dans sa bibliothèque, monsieur. »

Severus fit un signe de tête, agitant sa main pour chasser l'elfe de maison, rassembla ses affaires et rejoignit vite son maître.

« Laisse-moi le voir encore. » demanda Harry, essayant de ramener la main de Draco de derrière son dos.

« Pour quoi? Ça ressemble juste à tous les autres. » répliqua t-il, appuyant fort contre le matelas, en protégeant son bras d'une manière protectrice.

« Personne d'autre ne me montrera la sienne maintenant. »

« C'est parce que quand lui parle, le serpent s'en va. Ça décontenance, Harry. »

« Désolé. Je ne le ferai plus jamais. Ça fait encore mal ? »

« Non. La douleur a cessé hier. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet, s'il te plait ? Tu m'agasses avec cette foutue marque sombre depuis des semaines. Parlons de Pré-au-lard. » demanda t-il poliment, voulant désespérément parler de la mission qu'on allait leur donner bientôt.

La frustration d'Harry se changea en excitation quand il se rappela qu'il allait bientôt sortir pour la première fois depuis maintenant six mois.

« Oh oui! » cria-t-il. « Je ne peux attendre. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis allé à Pré-au-lard, Je me demande ce qui a changé. Je me demande si on fera des courses ou n'importe quoi. »

Draco libéra son bras de derrière son dos.

« Je doute sérieusement que Voldemort nous permette de faire des courses, idiot. C'est une mission. Quoiqu'on doivent faire, cela impliquera probablement qu'on ne se fasse pas voir puisqu'il accepte que tu viennes avec moi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta rapidement, sentant une légère poussée magique pulsée sur sa cicatrice. Il se pencha, donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Il arrive. »

Draco se redressa, sautillant hors du lit.

« La nuit, l'amour. » dit-il marchant vers la porte.

Tom pénétra dans la chambre comme Draco approchait la poignée, le surprenant.

« Je partais justement, mon Seigneur. Bonne nuit. »

Tom passant devant lui, grommelant un « Bonne nuit Draco ». Avançant à sa penderie, il se dévêtit lentement, regardant la propre réflexion dans le miroir à l'intérieur de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco et toi faisiez dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-il en déboutonnant son pantalon.

« Parler, à propos de notre mission. Nous essayons de deviner ce qu'elle serait. » répondit-il rapidement, sachant que la question serait posée, puisque c'était demander très souvent maintenant.

Une fois nu, il marcha vers le lit, entra sous les couvertures.

« Peu m'importe le temps que vous passez ensemble, mais les soirées sont miennes. La prochaine fois que j'entre dans ma chambre à coucher, je ne veux pas le voir à moins que je l'aie demandé. Ai-je été assez claire? »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit Harry, froissant les draps dans ses mains.

Tom se relaxa, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Ce weekend. Dans trois jours. » chuchota-t-il, cachant le petit sourire qu'il sentait venir.

Harry pencha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura dans trois jours? »

« Ta mission. » répondit-il, attendant patiemment les questions.

Harry se releva rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Honnêtement? Nous irons dans trois jours? » cria t-il presque, sentant l'adrénaline montée en lui en entendant ces mots.

Tom gloussa.

« Oui, honnêtement. Aimerais-tu que je t'en dise un peu plus sur ça? » Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Tu ne peux en parler à personne. J'informerai Draco personnellement. Samedi, vous allez accompagner Sirius et Lucius à Pré-au-lard. Ils ont leur propre mission, ils ne pourront donc pas être déranger à moins qu'il n'y ait un cas d'urgence. »

Harry attendit qu'il continu, sautillant où il était assis.

« Et? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Tu me donnes la nausée à sauter ainsi. » dit-il, quand son estomac fit un autre petit retournement.

Le sautillement s'arrêta quand Harry s'assit soudainement sur ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler au rythme de son excitation.

« Donc, » continua-t-il, « toi et Draco surveillerez les passages. J'ai été informé qu'il y a deux passages qui relient Pré-au-lard et Poudlard. J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils existent toujours et s'ils sont fonctionnels. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

« Je connais ces passages. Je les ai déjà utilisé tous les deux. »

Tom regarda Harry, lui fit un signe de tête.

« Oui, ainsi tu vois pourquoi je t'envois. Maintenant, nous ne parlons plus de ça ce soir. Je te veux, et si je sens ce garçon sur toi, je le punirai moi-même. »

Harry se blottit. Il pria pour que le léger baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Draco ne soit pas remarqué.

« Nous n'avons rien fait, je le promets. »

Tom tâtonna pour détacher les boutons de la chemise de nuit de son amant, le faisant chuter de ses épaules tendues.

« Veux-tu que je te le refasse encore? » demande-t-il, massant la peau pale, détendant la raideur, comme Harry fondait sous le contact.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » répondit-il doucement.

Tom gloussa légèrement, se levant sur ses genoux, fit tourner Harry face à lui.

Tom s'inclina vers l'avant, profondément dans le matelas. Il appuya sa tête sur les genoux du garçon, complètement soumis. Depuis quelques mois, cela avait été une des seules façons qu'il avait découverte qui semblait fonctionné avec le garçon. Il resterait ainsi, incliner devant Harry, jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit prêt. Il ferait tout selon les demandes de Harry, sans protester, aussi longtemps que le résultat serait final était le fait que Harry lui cède.

Après quelques minutes, Tom sentit les petites mains commencer à le toucher. Elles bougeaient lentement, brossant d'abord ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ses doigts caressant son cuir chevelu. Un doigt demeura là un instant, enroulant une mèche de cheveux. Tom remua sur les cuisses de Harry, attendant patiemment. Les mains dérivèrent, touchant maintenant les épaules. Chatouilla la peau légèrement bronzée de sa nuque.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son maitre, laissant la nervosité s'en aller en le voyant ainsi agenouiller devant lui. Tom ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour lui, pour le faire se sentir confortable maintenant, et il aimait ça. Il prit son temps, libérant son anxiété par ses doigts, sentant son désir grandir avec chaque petit gémissement qu'il faisait sortir de son seigneur.

« Tom, » dit Harry, faisant courir ses doigts sur son dos avec un sourire réservé, « assis-toi maintenant. »

Tom tourna sa tête, regarda vers le haut.

« Tu es certain d'être prêt, amour? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, la gardant un moment.

« Oui, assieds-toi. Je veux que tu me fasses cette autre chose. »

Tom s'assit rapidement. Cela le chatouilla légèrement quand Harry lui demanda n'importe quoi.

« Quelle chose? » demanda-t-il, sachant fort bien que Harry rougirait jusqu'à l'écarlate de devoir vraiment le dire.

« Tu sais. »

« Non, Je n'ai pas d'indication quant à ce que tu veux dire. Dis-le moi."

Le visage de Harry rougissait encore plus avec la frustration. Il souleva les mains de Tom lentement, les plaçant de chaque côté de lui.

« Cette chose, Tom. Où tu me dis combien tu as besoin de moi et le truc. Aller! »

« Oh, cette chose. » répondit-il, arquant un sourcil. « Viens ici. »

Il attira Harry lentement sur sa poitrine, se frottant le nez dans son cou, chuchotant à son oreille toutes les choses qu'il voulait entendre. Des larmes pourraient apparaitre aux yeux du garçon quelquefois, en sentant leurs battements de cœur dans leurs poitrines collés l'un à l'autre, Tom lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, le désirait, le vénérait, l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à Draco pendant ces nuits dorénavant. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder séparé maintenant. Se sauver avec le blond était une expérience en soi, sentir une telle excitation quand ils faisaient l'amour dans les entrepôts et derrière les rayons de la grande bibliothèque. À tout moment ils pouvaient être découverts, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, cela valait le risque.

'Cesse de penser à lui !' se réprimanda Harry.

Il commença à se concentrer sur les mots maintenant, les mots doux chatouillant son oreille de par le souffle chaud. Les mots qui le faisaient se sentir voulu, en entier. Il ferma ses paupières lentement, sentant que les bras autour de lui le soulèvent et le menèrent au lit.

Tom sourit, regardant le très beau jeune homme. Il était prêt maintenant.

Poudlard, le grand Hall était silencieux dans l'obscurité, comme le visage scrutait la pièce rapidement. Bougeant vite, il parcourut les couloirs, atteignant la tour du directeur. Monta les marches en bois, il entra dans le bureau, comme Dumbledore se levait de son bureau.

« Merci d'être venu. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi ces temps-ci. Il est très important de savoir si vos renseignements sont exacts et précis, je ne veux pas risquer des blessures. » dit Albus regardant fixement l'homme.

« Oui, » répondit l'homme, enlevant son capuchon, « je ne serais pas venu si je n'avais pas estimé que le temps de frapper était arrivé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les garçons seront à Pré-au-lard dans trois jours. Ils seront escortés, mais ils ne les suivront pas directement. »

Albus nota tout les détails, le scintillement dans ses yeux effaçant les doux reflets de la pièce ronde.

« Les passages seront un endroit parfait pour une embuscade. J'ai deux volontaires qui les récupéreront et me les apportera ici. »

Severus Snape s'approcha du bureau, appuyant ses doigts sur le bord.

« Deux volontaires ne sont pas assez pour ramener ces garçons ici. J'ai, moi-même, aidé à l'entraînement de Harry, et il est aussi fort que vous maintenant, Albus. Peut-être devrions-nous reconsidérer tout ça. Quelqu'un pourrait mourir s'ils se sont faufilés sur eux. »

« Severus, mon garçon, assoyez-vous. » dit Albus, faisant un geste vers une chaise. Snape alla s'asseoir, semblant vraiment nerveux. « Je comprends votre peur. Je prendrai des précautions avant d'envoyer quelqu'un là bas. J'ai déjà posé des protections anti-magie dans les deux passages, bien que je doute sérieusement qu'ils soient capables d'entrer dans la cabane hurlante, tout seul. Les garçons seront sans défenses. »

Snape se déplaça difficilement.

« Les volontaires, seront-ils capables d'utiliser la magie? Qui sont-ils? » demanda t-il.

Albus sourit, demeurant assis dans sa chaise d'étude.

« Ah, bonnes questions. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sont les deux volontaires. Ils travaillent avec l'Ordre depuis la disparition de Harry et sont tout à fait experts dans l'exécution de cette opération. Et, oui, ils seront capables d'utiliser la magie. Les protections seront capables de les distinguer des autres, leur donnant ainsi un grand avantage. »

« Je ne veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux garçons de toute façon. Ils seront garder à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Snape.

Albus acquiesça.

« Évidemment. Ils seront placés sous arrestation selon l'Ordre. Même le Ministère ne peut pas les en retirer. »

En soupirant, Severus se leva.

« Je dois partir maintenant. Si je reste absent trop longtemps, quelqu'un se méfiera. Bonsoir, Albus. » dit-il, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Albus agita sa main vers l'homme.

« Oui, bonsoir Severus. »

Ron et Hermione sortirent alors de l'ombre, descendant les quelques marches menant aux quartiers privés d'Albus. Prirent un siège auprès d'Albus, attendant leurs instructions.

Albus sourit aux deux jeunes Gryffondors, en sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« Merci d'avoir attendu. Severus est très nerveux de donner davantage de renseignements. Maintenant, nous devons revoir les derniers détails avant le week-end. Écoutez bien, car je ne veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux garçons. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent de la tête, bougeant d'anticipation sur leurs chaises, ayant besoin de Harry avec eux.

« Ce sera difficile pour vous deux. Harry Potter a subit un lourd lavage de cerveau comme on m'a dit. Je les veux désarmé et attaché et ensuite apportez-les moi immédiatement. N'écoutez pas ce qu'ils pourraient vous dire, ils vous diront que vous mentez. » dit Albus d'une voix profonde.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, professeur. Nous savons ce qu'il faut faire. Harry et Draco seront sous notre garde sans être blessé. » dit Ron

Albus hocha la tête.

« Je sais, mon cher garçon. Je sais. »

Tom s'éveilla quand on frappa à sa porte. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit que Harry dormait profondément. Il se leva rapidement, lança une robe sur ses épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte. Severus se tenait devant lui, semblant très fatigué et un peu choqué.

« J'ai des renseignements pour vous, mon Seigneur. Si nous pouvions nous rencontrer, s'il vous plait, dans votre bureau. »

Tom fit un signe de tête, ferma la porte derrière lui en y plaçant un sort de fermeture. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau en silence.

« Mon Seigneur, tout est en place. Dumbledore a mordu à l'appât, il arrêtera effectivement les garçons ce samedi. » dit Severus, s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Tom grogna en hochant la tête.

« Quel imbécile. Si seulement je pouvais le dire à Harry moi-même, il pourrait rire du vieux bâtard avec moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas risquer que les garçons sachent trop de choses, pour le cas où on leur donnerait du Véritasérum. Veuillez bien sur eux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, Severus. Je mets toute ma confiance en vous. »

Severus acquiesça.

« J'en prendrai soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux, mon Seigneur. Dumbledore a promis leur sécurité. Ils seront gardés dans le château tout le temps. »

« Parfait. Maintenant je dois prendre du repos. J'ai beaucoup d'entraînement avec Harry demain pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne, donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » dit Tom en se levant.

Entrant dans sa chambre, Tom fit tomber sa robe sur le plancher et grimpa dans le lit. Harry se retourna, enroulant son bras autour de la poitrine de son maître.

« Où étais-tu allés ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement enroué.

Tom tapota sa main.

« Pourquoi amour ? Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Il sentit le mouvement de bras autour de lui, le tirant plus près du garçon.

« Oui. » dit Harry, comme il refermait ses yeux et dérivait dans un sommeil réparateur.

A suivre…


	19. Un sentiment étrange

Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) 

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

Auteur : Maizeysugah

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : Broken Angel

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 22 chapitres.

Note : Nous remercions Gally pour la traduction de ce chapitre, et Eni pour sa bétalecture, qui d'ailleurs espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé ce chapitre.

Merci à 666Naku, Lyly,Archangel.gaia, Ishtar205, Lunenoire,Nepheria, Mily Black (désolé, nous aussi on est en manque de scènes R dans cette fic),et à Sahada pour leurs reviews.

**Chapitre 19 : Unsentiment étrange**

" Par l'enfer, cela prend un sacré temps ! Nous sommes enfermés ici depuis des heures. " Maugréa Draco en soufflant.

Harry soupira, souhaitant qu'il cesse de dire ça toutes les cinq minutes. Ils se sont reposés ensemble dans une petite salle, meublée avec deux chaises et un jeu d'échecs sorciers reposant sur une petite table. Ils, en fait, étaient là depuis plusieurs heures, assez longtemps pour avoir reçu trois repas chacun, en attendant.

" Entreprend juste ta démarche, lâche. " Répondit Harry.

" J'ai gagné chaque jeu, Harry, pourquoi aurais-je peur de me déplacer ? " Demanda Draco, haussant un sourcil.

" Parce que je suis entrain de... "

La douleur se mit à pulser au niveau de la cicatrice de Harry, le faisant se crisper. Elle l'avait dérangée tout l'après-midi, lui causant beaucoup de malaise. Elle était de plus en plus forte à chaque fois qu'elle survenait, et il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps encore il pourrait retenir ses cris.

Draco se releva précipitamment, tapotant son épaule avec sympathie.

" Je souhaiterais pouvoir arrêter la douleur "

La douleur s'accrue rapidement, assez fort pour que Harry ne puisse plus demeurer assis plus longtemps. Se relevant rapidement, envoyant l'échiquier à terre, dispersant sur le plancher les pièces d'échec,s criant pendant qu'elles dégringolaient dans tous les coins de la salle.

" Malade " qu'il est parvenu à dire avant de vomir, se soutenant contre le mur pour se tenir.

Draco donna un coup de pied dans table retournée qui barrait son chemin pendant qu'il courait vers son ami.

" Oh dieu ! " dit-il, en voyant le filet de sang s'écouler entre les doigts de Harry pendant qu'il se tenait le front.

Harry siffla haletant à mesure que la douleur augmentait encore, sentant ses genoux sous lui faillirent.

" Je meurs. Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas... "

Le sang coula rapidement en bas de sa joue quand il s'est effondré sur au sol.

Draco paniqua, courant à la porte qui était scellée magiquement, martelant dessus avec ses poings.

" Quelqu'un ! On a besoin d'aide ! " cria-t-il. " Que quelqu'un ouvre cette foutue porte ! "

Harry se remit sur ses genoux, maladroitement en aveugle, il chercha sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Il l'a pris et la pointa vers son front, s'arquant en arrière et commença à crier puis à parler le fourchelangue. Ses yeux semblèrent morts, puis passèrent au cramoisi et se glacèrent mais étaient encore aveugle.

Draco retourna aux côtés du garçon, essayant de ne pas regarder dans ses yeux froids. Dès qu'il l'eu atteint, Harry s'effondra à ses pieds, sur plancher. Trop faible pour se tenir par ses propres moyens, il s'étendit sur le dos pendant que Draco essuyait le sang de son visage avec sa chemise.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Voldemort marcha à l'intérieur, regardant vers eux.

" Tu les as bien réussi " dit-il.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, Draco inclina la tête légèrement et revint rapidement sur Harry.

" Emmenons-le dans son lit, il doit se reposer." dit Tom, soulevant le garçon dans des ses bras le blond suivant rapidement derrière.

Tom arpentait son bureau, mains jointes dans son dos, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Sirius et Lucius se reposaient tranquillement, attendant leurs instructions pour les événements à venir.

" Je ne peux pas tolérer une gène quelle qu'elle soit, c'est TRES important qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence pendant leur arrestation, que cela devienne violent ou non." Dit-il, s'arrêtant pendant un moment, avant de recommencer à arpenter.

" Je compte sur cet événement pour le déranger. Chaque essai montre que lorsque le garçon est à l'aise, sa magie est plus faible. Mais plus la situation est stressante, plus elle coule fortement. Une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur, je peux travailler sur lui par de bonnes poussées. Nous prenons simplement les salles externes, vers le bas, nous-mêmes, et par Harry j'enlèverai les sécurités intérieures. Rogue lui fournira sa baguette magique. Je l'ai commuté hier. Vous lui donnerez ceci », il fit une pause, remettant à Sirius la baguette en houx et plume de Phoenix « à Severus à la tête du porc demain. Quand j'obtiens l'information que la baguette magique de Harry est en sa possession, nous commencerons. »

Lucius reposait incommodé, frottant son front pour ralentir le mal de tête et les palpitation qu'il a senti augmenté depuis la réunion avait commencé. Il devrait seulement observer son seul enfant, arrêté, et ne faire rien. Regardant Black, il a presque obstrué. Son visage exprimait son souci. De quoi dans l'enfer était t-il donc inquiété ? Son filleul était le Golden Boy. Le monde magique entier tomberait à ses pieds s'il le permettait.

A leurs yeux, son propre fils était un lépreux. Une abomination qu'ils assumeront a maintenir loin de leur sauveur, pourtant partie pour ses propres besoins. Voldemort tient toutes les cartes. Rien ne résultera de ceci, excepté la victoire. Envoyé ainsi son fils, où seul Merlin savait, sans avoir de doute sur sa survie, ou sur son destin ; il devait vraiment croire en leur victoire.

Tom apparut indistinctement au-dessus des deux hommes pendant qu'ils couvaient du regard leurs fils.

" Je suggère que vous alliez vous coucher tôt messieurs. Demain sera un grand jour pour nous. Bon après-midi. " Dit-il, les laissant profondément dans leur pensée.

Narcissa fouillait dans le dressing, jetant ici et là les vêtements sur le plancher de la chambre. Pétunia était assise entre les deux garçons sur le lit surdimensionné à quatre places, observant la belle blonde faire son travail.

" Je pense que nous devrions trouver quelque chose à porter, avec ce que j'ai choisi. " dit Narcissa, marchant vers l'énorme montagne qu'elle avait créée. " Maintenant, les garçons, enlever vos affaires ainsi nous peuvent commencer à vous habiller dignement. "

Draco maugréa, secouant sa tête tristement pendant qu'il se levait. Il détesté vraiment s'habiller le jour. 'Un Malfoy ne sort jamais, en public, moins que parfait.' Elle lui dirait jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saignent.

Harry était enivré à l'idée de s'habiller autrement. (Il n'avait jamais porté d'autre robe que celle qu'il devait porter à l'école, et la plus belle avait été sa robe de bal deux ans plus tôt). Même dans le manoir, il a seulement porté des jeans et des chemises, dans lesquelles il se sentait confortables. 'Ce que vous aimez porté' Tom avait indiqué.

Pétunia, agenouillée, était entrain de fouiller parmi les agréables étoffes de velours et de soie, remettant quelque affaire à Draco, tout en mettant d'autres de côté pour Harry.

" Ceci vous va à ravir avec tes cheveux mon cher. Je veux simplement que tu l'essayes. "

" Regardez comme ils sont beaux. " Chuchota Narcissa dans l'oreille de Pétunia. " J'en ai les larmes aux yeux quand je les regarde. Nous devrions bientôt faire peindre leur portrait, surtout lorsqu'ils sont ainsi ensemble. "

" Oui, ce serait beau. " Dit Pétunia.

Ils étaient des visions de beauté angélique, comme leurs mères, comme leurs pères.

Narcissa soupira pendant que les garçons finissaient de s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'elles avaient choisis. Ils étaient exquis. Tous les deux portaient les pantalons foncés en laines, mais Draco portait une chemise en soie, alors que Harry portait un pull-over à col rouler, et pour parfaitement finirpar leurs manteaux.

" Bien ? Est ce que je suis assez présentable pour un Malfoy ? " demanda Draco, se sentant confortable sans avoir trop de fantaisie.

Narcissa sourit.

" Oui, chéri. Maintenant veille à ce que vous ne salissiez pas vos vêtements. Je dois fixer les cheveux indomptables de Harry ce matin avant que vous partiez, c'est aussi bien."

Tom les observa pendant qu'il se penchait contre la charpente de la porte, très heureux que personne n'essaye de l'habiller. Pas que ses goûts n'étaient pas à la perfection pour son merveilleux corps. J'aime énormément ce qu'il voit, pensa-t-il. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à de petits nobles. De beaux petits Mangemort en formation, et ils étaient tous sien. Pendant que les garçons finissaient de s'habiller, il leur fit part de sa présence.

" Harry, es-tu tout à fait prêt ? Nous avons des choses à faire avant de nous coucher. Ne continue pas à me faire attendre. " Demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

Les deux femmes l'avaient eu assez longtemps, c'était à son tour maintenant. Harry inclina la tête, remerciant les trois personnes pendant qu'il courait au côté de Tom.

" Oui, j'allais justement leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, Tom."

Harry se reposait contre le torse de son maître pendant qu'ils se détendaient dans un bain chaud ensemble. Tom imbiba d'eau l'épaisse éponge de mer, la portant au-dessus des cheveux corbeaux du garçon.

" Es-tu excité au sujet de demain ? "

" Oui, je ne peux pas attendre. " répondit-il, courant ses doigts au-dessus des cuisses de Tom. " On me permettra retourner une autre fois pour visiter ? "

Tom versa le shampooing parfumé à la vanille sur le cuir chevelu de Harry, le massant avec dextérité de ses doigts fermes.

" Chaton, si tout va bien, tu pourras aller partout où tu veux, très bientôt. "

" Je voudrais aller faire des courses. J'ai manqué l'anniversaire de Hermione, et l'anniversaire de Ron est demain. J'ai pensé que peut-être un jour je pourrais leur envoyer un cadeau. "Dit-il timidement " Ils pensent probablement que je suis mort. "

" Je suis sûr que je peux arranger ça, Harry. Penche-toi en arrière maintenant. " Imbibant l'éponge, pour la passer une nouvelle fois sur les cheveux du garçon, rinçant le shampoing. " Que leur achèteras tu amour ? "

Harry ferma ses yeux, se détendant entièrement quand Tom l'embrassa pendant qu'il faisait courir l'éponge sur son torse.

" J'achèterais à Hermione quelque chose assez …. Elle reçoit toujours des livres ou des ingrédients ou tels breuvages magiques. Je ne l'ai jamais vue recevoir toute autre chose. Je pense qu'elle voudrait quelque chose de différent pour une fois. "

Le bras de Harry fut soulevé par Tom, le frottant lentement en cercles avec l'éponge, observant la peau pâle rougir et devenir rose comme il frottait légèrement dessus.

" Assez comme quoi ? Un Joli habit ? "

Harry laissa retomber son bras pendant que Tom examinait chacun de ses ongles pour déceler la saleté. " Je pensais à des pinces pour ses cheveux. Quelque chose de magique, ses cheveux sont tout à fait touffus, elle ne trouve jamais le temps de les fixer."

Tom souleva l'autre bras, répétant le massage sur lui.

" Je vois. Et l'autre ? Que vas-tu lui acheter ? "

Harry souri brillamment.

" Je lui achèterais le balai le plus performant qui existe. Meilleur que le mien, ainsi il sera envier par toute l'école. Il mérite quelque chose à lui qui est meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre. "

Observant le corps de Harry, il se sentit satisfait de son travail.

" Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de sortir. " Indiqua Tom, se soulevant du bain.

Il jeta une serviette au garçon pendant qu'il abaissait une pour se sécher.

" Je vous emmènerais bientôt, ainsi vous pouvez acheter ces choses pour vos amis. "

Harry s'essuya avec la serviette molle et pelucheuse puis l'accrocha à sa taille, puis souri à son maître.

" Cela signifie tellement pour moi. "

" Habille-toi et dépêche-toi, nous dînons avec ton parrain et son loup garou ce soir. " Dit-il, mettant son peignoir sur ses épaules. " Tu ne veux pas les faire attendre encore plus longtemps. En outre, plus nous finissons rapidement, plus nous pouvons revenir ici pour en reparler rapidement."

Harry rougit, inclinant sa tête vers l'avant pendant qu'il couvrait sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Tom marcha vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Aimerais-tu plus tard que je fasse cette nouvelle chose ? " demanda Tom, orientant Harry vers la chambre à coucher.

" Oui, s'il te plait. J'aime s'est meilleur maintenant. " Répondit-il, inclinant sa tête observant l'homme pendant qu'il parlait.

Tom sourit, sentant un gonflement étrange dans son coeur. Il se sentait si 'bien' lorsqu'il regardait son bel ange regarder vers lui sans crainte, et, émerveillé ; saisissant ses mains qui le tenaient, sans les creuser de ses ongles pour se retrouver sa liberté. Harry tenait les mains de Tom là, les gardant en place autour de son corps.

" Je n'ai pas tellement faim et toi ? "

" Pas vraiment. "

" Aimerais-tu faire cette chose maintenant, je peux ? "

" Oui, s'il te plait "

Sirius alla vérifier tous les articles dans ses poches encore une fois, étant certain qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Draco et Harry arrivèrent après Lucius dans les jardins du manoir de Jedusor. Soulevant sa baguette magique aux garçons, il jeta un sort complexe de dissimulation sur les garçons, s'assurant que personne ne les regarderait pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le petit village.

" Tout le temps, que Maman a pris pour nous sélectionner nos vêtements, n'aura servi à rien, puisque personne ne nous verra." dit Draco, riant nerveusement d'excitation.

Lucius se tenait impassible, avalant la boule qu'il sentait dans sa gorge.

" Nous sommes prêts, Black. Activez le portoloin."

Ron et Hermione se reposaient blottis ensemble sur le plancher sale du tunnel de Honeyduke, cachés sans risque sous un manteau d'invisibilité. Ils tremblaient d'énervement et de froid, effrayés de se parler l'un à l'autre.

Enfin recueillant assez de courage, le garçon aux chevaux roux enroula un bras précaire autour de sa petite amie.

" Quoi qu'il se produise, Mione, rappelle toi que je t'aime."

Hermione maugréa fortement pendant qu'elle se penchait dans les bras du garçon.

" Je t'aime aussi, Ron. Nous allons être bien, cependant. Je connais Harry, et lavage de cerveau ou pas, il ne nous blesserait jamais."

Ron grimaça.

" Je sais. Ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis inquiet. Pense-tu que c'est vrai ? Tu sais, ce que Dumbledore nous a indiqué, que Harry et Draco étaient amoureux. Je veux dire... Draco Malfoy. Comment pourrait-il même penser à être avec lui ? "

" Je ne sais pas, Ron. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement produit avec Harry, seulement les rumeurs. Nous le découvrirons plus tard, je suppose pendant l'interrogatoire. Je ne veux pas penser à cela maintenant. " Répondit-elle, sentant des roches se former dans son estomac.

Ron sentit la légère secousse du clignotement magique électrique dans le ciel.

" As-tu senti cela ? Quelqu'un est dans la salle au-dessus de la porte piège. "

Hermione inclina la tête, laissant Ron l'aider à se relever du plancher. Ils étaient tous les deux soigneusement recouverts de manteau, baguettes magiques à porter.

" C'est maintenant ou jamais, Bonne chance Ron. "

" Tu as senti cela ? " Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

Draco inclina la tête.

" Que pense tu que ce soit ? Une certaine sorte d'alarme ou quelque chose dans le genre ? "

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il hésita pendant un moment, tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

" Nous ne pouvons pas revenir encore. Tom serait très déçu si nous échouions à notre première mission avant qu'elle n'ait même commencé. "

Draco tira sa baguette magique, inclinant seulement la tête à son ami.

" Oui, j'en conviens. Agréable séjour, amour. Bonne chance. "

Il se pencha vers lui, kidnappant les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser doux, avant de sauter vers le bas du passage. Harry le suivi de près, voulant atteindre la sortie et tenir la main du garçon, mais a pensé contre lui.

Chaque minute ou ainsi, le bruit électrique presque inaudible martèlerait dans ses oreilles pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient plus profond, se faisant son coeur commença à marteler dans sa cage thoracique par le souci.

" Draco, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Je pense que nous pourrions placer outre des alarmes, comme tu as dit. " Chuchota t-il.

Draco se saisit du bras de Harry, le tirant étroitement contre son corps, car son propre coeur commençait à s'emballer.

" Nous devrions faire demi-tour. " Murmura doucement Draco.

" J'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas vous laissez faire ça. " Une voix masculine fit écho autour d'eux, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Les deux garçons tenaient leurs baguettes magiques relevées, balayant le couloir mal éclairé pour voir tous signes de vie. Leurs mains se séparèrent, car ils se déplacèrent vers chaque mur du tunnel, essayant de créer deux cibles au lieu d'une pour celui qui leur parlaient.

Soudain, une barrière s'érigea alors qu'ils atteignaient la salle, les scellant dedans. Harry s'est figé de panique. Draco saisit encore son bras, ne s'inquiétant pas de serrer fort.

" Montrez-vous, maintenant." Cria t-il.

Le manteau d'invisibilité tomba à terre. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent bouches bées pendant que Ron et Hermione commençaient à marcher vers eux.

" Arrêtez-vous là, ne m'obliger pas à vous envoyer un sortilège vous deux. "

Frottant ses doigts au-dessus de sa baguette magique, Draco a lentement réalisé que sa magie n'était pas là. Aucune chaleur, aucune étincelle d'énergie, juste un morceau du bois mort dans sa paume.

" Oh mon dieu "

Harry haleta pendant que son esprit enregistrait qui se tenait devant lui.

" Ron ! Mione ! " cria t-il, tirant sur la main le tenant ainsi il pourrait courir à ses amis.

Ron sentit son coeur pulser en voyant Harry aussi heureux de les voir, sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

" Harry, compagnon. Nous nous sommes tellement ennuyés de toi." Commença t-il avant que le Serpentard ne le coupe.

" Harry, que se passe t-il ici ? " dit-il d'une voix rauque en un souffle.

Tournant son attention vers les deux autre Gryffondors, ilgronda.

" Par l'enfer, que faites vous ici? Comment saviez vous pour ? "

Harry secoua sa tête d'une manière extravagante.

" Non, Draco ! C'est un tunnel que nous utilisons, ils sont juste...juste... "

Il regarda lentement en arrière ses amis, alors que derrière lui, il sentait la barrière qui les bloquait à l'intérieur.

" Vous n'avez pas fait ceci, n'est pas Ron ? "

" Reste en arrière, Weasel. Ce que vous et la sang de bourbe pensiez faire, je ne vais pas vous le rendre facile." Siffla Draco pendant que Ron recommençait à marcher vers eux.

" Assez ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Stupéfix!" Cria Hermione, frappant Draco de nouveau dans la barrière avant qu'il soit tombé au plancher sans connaissance.

Harry pâlit, son souffle coincé quelque part dans sa gorge. Hermione enleva rapidement la baguette magique de la main serrée du Serpentard, la plaçant dans ses robes longues.

" Ron, prend sa baguette magique. "

Ron marcha vers lui lentement, plaçant soigneusement ses doigts au-dessus de la baguette magique de Harry pendant qu'il contractait nerveusement sous sa poignée.

" Harry, il va bien. Nous allons prendre soin de toi maintenant. "

Harry se déplaça vivement en arrière, mais sa baguette magique toujours entravée.

" Ce qui continue ? " demanda t-il, sentant son coté paranoïaque ressortir vitesse grand V.

Il s'agenouilla rapidement, protégeant Draco pendant que Hermione commençait à créer des cordes de sa baguette magique alors qu'elle se tenait au-dessus de lui.

" Vous ne le toucherez pas. » grogna-t-il.

Hermione haleta sous le choc, regardant son ami pendant qu'il découvrait ses dents vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ron qui partageait son expression béante.

" Je suis vraiment désolé. " Dit-elle tranquillement, dirigeant sa baguette magique sur l'ancien Gryffondor. " Stupéfix. "

A suivre..


	20. Le fauteuil

Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) 

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

Auteur : Maizeysugah

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 4.

Nom original de la fic : Broken Angel

État actuel de la fic : Finie avec 22 chapitres.

Note: désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Nous remercions Nasta Minasteg pour sa traduction et Eni pour la correction (qui mine de rien y a passé 2 bonnes heures…)

Merci à Archangel.gaia, 666Naku, Lunenoire, Ishtar205, missmalefoy, Vif d'or, Sahada et tchaye pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni

**Chapitre 20: Le Fauteuil**

Un rire retentissant fit écho dans la petite cellule, de mur en mur, comme un bruit métallique aigu qui se développe de plus en plus fort. Il transperça les oreilles du garçon, mais il l'ignora, regardant droit devant lui, ses lèvres fermement scellées.

" Là, ça devrait le faire ", dit Ronald Weasley tandis qu'il tapotait le dernier recoin du mur de pierre. " Maintenant, Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter du fait que tu te cache derrière la porte en cherchant à me frapper chaque fois que j'entre ici, Malfoy. "

Draco se pencha de nouveau contre le mur, tirant légèrement sur le bracelet, épais et en acier, autour de ses poignets. Il ne donnerait à Weasel aucune satisfaction, sachant que lui, était totalement pétrifié. Ce n'était pas simplement les manières d'un Malefoy. C'était surtout envers un Weasley.

Ron marcha jusqu'au plus petit lit qui remplissait plus du quart de la petite salle terne, et s'assis dessus, regardant sa némésis.

" J'ai remarqué que tu avais la marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras. Mes félicitations, tu as dû rendre ton papa si fier. »

Draco continua de regarder devant lui la porte de la cellule, résistant à l'extrêmeson envie de remettre ce Gryffondor à sa place, pendant que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Il serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles, admirablement manucurés, dans ses paumes pour se rappeler de maintenir ses lèvres closes.

" Tu n'aimes pas parler, hein ? Tu parleras. Je vais te faire la conversation. " Indiqua Ron en se relevant, il avança sous l'œil argenté du Serpentard. " Je vais t'inciter à me raconter tous ces petits secrets qui sont stockés à l'intérieur de ton petit esprit malmené. »

Les lèvres de Draco se recourbèrent dans un sourire mauvais, rétrécissant ses yeux tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ron bondit en arrière, prit par surprise.

" Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense à en ce moment." Dit-il dans un grondement bas et profond.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte de la cellule.

" Tu ferais mieux de coopérer. Cela pourrait être plus rapide, pour nous deux, si tu le fais. Personne ne veut te voir blesser. "

Draco poussa un haut et puissant soupire, à la seconde où la porte claqua fermement derrière Ron. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes brûler sous ses paupières, espérant que Harry s'en sortirait mieux que lui-même.

Dans une salle légèrement plus petite, sur un lit de camp légèrement plus petit, Harry s'y assit doucement, ses genoux remontés contre lui, qu'il serrait dans ses bras pour se réchauffer. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, le visage vide d'expression. Il enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune, frottant la pointe de son nez pour atténuer sa migraine.

" C'est seulement dans ton intérêt que je t'ai maintenu caché. Je souhaite seulement que tu me dise toute la vérité. Même moi, je peux faire des erreurs. " Lui dit Albus, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, mais espérant au moins chasser la tension planant dans la pièce.

Il étudia le visage du garçon qui restait recroquevillé, plongé dans sa tristesse et leur trahison. De temps en temps, une larme s'échappait, s'écoulant goutte à goutte sur sa joue, capturée et dévorée par le tissu de son pantalon dès qu'elles l'atteignaient.

" Peut-être pouvons nous arrêter là les questions, Harry. Peut-être voudrais tu simplement te confier à moi seulement. "

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, maintenant son regard droit devant, ne se faisant pas confiance pour regarder vers l'homme qu'il avait idolâtré depuis sa première rencontre lors de la répartition.

" Où est Draco ? " demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Albus cilla, s'étonnant du courage que le garçon ait trouvé pour lui parler.

" Il est en une autre cellule. Il va parfaitement bien, aucun besoin de t'inquiéter de lui. "

" J'étais heureux. " Dit-il. " Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'étais heureux, et vous êtes parvenu à ruiner cela à nouveau. "

Il essuya son visage rapidement, le souffle altéré, frissonnant dans le froid qu'il ressentait.

Albus fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Si tu penses qu'examiner des passages, pour aider Voldemort, est quelque chose je peux pardonner, j'en suis profondément déçu. Il y a des centaines d'enfants innocents logés dans cette école, j'avais pensé que tu aurais pris en compte toutes ces personnes."

Harry grimaça, tirant ses genoux plus près de son visage.

" J'ai juste voulu aller dehors, " chuchota-t-il, " Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que je faisais. "

" Tu es toujours si jeune, si naïf. Il t'a manipulé, tu ne peux pas voir cela ? " Dit Albus, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry se recula en le repoussant.

" Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous devrions discuter de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis peut-être naïf, stupide, ettrop confiant, mais je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. L'année dernière, ce n'était pas la première fois que vous m'avez utilisé, et je suis certain que s'il y avait eu une autre solution pour trouver la Chambre, que vous aviez besoin d'étudier, j'aurais été en-dehors de ça en un battement de coeur. "

Albus baissa la tête, la secouant tristement.

" Je suppose que nous devrions nous arrêter ici. Cette conversation ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'avais espéré."

" Je veux voir Draco." Chuchota t-il.

" Cela peut être arrangé, Harry, en temps voulu. En ce moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur d'autres choses, comme pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux dans ce tunnel. "

Albus attendit patiemment que le garçon lui réponde, mais il lui sembla que plus rien n'allait être dit.

" Harry... " dit-il une fois de plus, et le garçon dirigea son regard dans sa direction pour la première fois.

Les lèvres d'Albus s'entrouvèrent légèrement dans un halètement inaudible voyant la légère nuance écarlate dans des iris verts, effrayants à la torche.

Severus Snape plaça, à la hâte, la petite bouteille de Veritaserum sur la table, d'apparence instable qu'ils avaient érigés à côté du fauteuil en bois surdimensionné. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveusement vers le bas de la chaise, la secouant de ses doigts, la tapant plusieurs fois avec l'orteil de sa chaussure avant d'incliner la tête.

Ses robes collées contre son corps, il sortit rapidement de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent le plafond bas et les murs, s'arrêtant sur le plancher couvert de saleté, malgré qu'il soit arpenté constamment. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Voir la porte de la cellule d'Harry à l'extrémité du couloir, libéra l'adrénaline dans ses veines, le faisant avancer plus loin.

Il touchait nerveusement sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Jetant un coup d'œil furtivement autour de lui, sentant la signature magique apparaître distinctement dans un pan de mur obscurci du passage, et il su qu'il avait perdu. Il tira sa baguette, la pointant vers l'ombre.

" Qui est là ? " grogna-t-il.

" Ah, Severus. Je craignais que tout cela n'arrive. J'ai eu tellement confiance en vous par le passé, mais j'ai su au cours de notre dernière réunion que vous n'étiez pas complètement honnête." Indiqua Albus, venant dans la lumière. " J'avais vraiment espéré que j'avais tort à votre sujet. Maintenant les enfants devront craindre encore plus grand car je ne peux certainement pas vous permettre de rester à côté d'eux." Il agita silencieusement sa baguette, l'effleurant une fois de son doigt, et la baguette magique s'éjectant violemment de la poignée de Snape. " Je vous place en état de d'arrestation par l'ordre de Phoenix, Severus. Vous resterez ici pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que le ministre arrive. "

Severus inclina silencieusement la tête, se déplaçant hors du secteur, vers la troisième porte de cellule du couloir. Ron attendit patiemment derrière la porte, et la ferma en un claquement sec une fois son ancien professeur de potions à l'intérieur.

" Nous commencerons par Harry ", indiqua Albus, supprimant son froncement de sourcil. " Nous devons le faire maintenant. Envoie tes frères le chercher, je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça en ce moment. " lui dit Albus, en tapotant l'épaule du garçon.

Remus s'assit tranquillement, regardant la table de sa vision surdéveloppée, les deux magiciens et la sorcière qui sirotaient des boissons à côté de lui. Son manteau enroulé étroitement autour de ses épaules, chapeau en place pour ne pas laisser voir son visage, humant l'air silencieusement, se rappelant de certains parfums.

Arabella Figg, une vieille sorcière douce, était assise près du loup-garou, mais lui pouvait sentir sa crainte si facilement sans même voir son visage. Elle s'inquiétait pour quelque chose de si grand, et n'eut aucune chance de la cacher plus longtemps.

Alastor Maugrey et Arthur Weasley étaient assis à côté de Mrs Figg, l'un buvant une pinte de Bièrraubeurre forte, l'autre buvant à la bouteille une boisson très forte, pendant qu'ils discutaient à voix basse. Peu importe le ton qu'ils prendraient, Remus pourrait entendre chaque mot prononcé par leur lèvres.

Il saisit son talisman fortement dans sa paume, et finit rapidement son breuvage magique parce qu'il avait absorbé chaque détail de leur conversation, baissant les yeux de temps en temps pour éviter l'œil magique de Maugrey qui se posait sur lui quand il balayait la salle du regard.

Arthur se décala pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa façon, montrant les rides autour de ses yeux et son front.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la pleine lune ne se lève entièrement, et même le talisman ne le cacherait plus. Il aurait dû revenir, l'information obtenue.

Tom s'assit derrière son bureau, se permettant de laisser un sourire serpenter sur ses lèvres.

" J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle pour que vous souriez en ce moment, mon seigneur. Severus Snape vient juste d'être arrêté. Ils l'ont arrêtés avant qu'il arrive à cette foutue cellule ! " Cracha Lucius, frappant de sa main le bureau très ancien. " Mon fils est là-bas ! "

" Oh Lucius, mon cher et doux garçon ", ronronna Tom, " Rien n'est parfait. Cette partie de mon plan n'a jamais été inaltérable. "

Le blond platine recula, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, prenant acte de ce que venait de dire Tom.

" Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? " demanda t-il d'une drôle de façon, arquant son sourcil lentement.

Tom regarda vers le haut en frottant ses mains furieusement.

" Ils veulent sans aucun doute interroger Harry en premier. Ça aurait pu être Draco, mais personne d'autre… "

Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux, ses mains se gelant dans la demi bande de frottement

" Il veulent le découvrir. Ils veulent savoir. Ils savent que la clef est harry. Ils l'ont laissés là, il pleure… "

"Vous êtes exaspérant. Cela n'explique pas grand-chose pour moi." Cassa Lucius.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, se sentant légèrement nauséeux.

" Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une boisson. Je vois des choses… " dit il à en perdre haleine.

Lucius tourna de longues mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts anxieusement, pendant qu'il regardait son maître en face de lui.

" Vous êtes vraiment un fou " chuchota t-il avec colère.

Tom s'agrippa au bureau avec sa main gauche, ses yeux brillants soudainement envers son second.

" Je vous déconseille de répéter encore une fois une chose pareille, Lucius. Cela pourrait vous poser plusieurs problèmes physiques à très court terme. Si vous ne pouvez pas avoir pleinementconfiance en moi, je n'ai aucun besoin de vous. "

" Non ! Mon seigneur, je suis désolé ! " Supplia Lucius, maudissant son souci pour son fils, qui dépassait ses émotions. " J'ai une foi complète en vos capacités. Je n'hésiterai plus. Vous devez me pardonner. "

Tom leva une main, condamnant au silence l'homme devant lui.

" Reposez-vous. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Je suis inquiet aussi pour les garçons. Mais je ne les aurais pas mêlé à ça si j'avais un autre choix. "

" Je comprend, my Lord " dit Lucius.

Tom s'était assis tranquillement pendant qu'il écoutait, inclinant sa tête et élaborant un sourire qui lui ressemblait.

Les craintes, que Harry éprouvait, n'étaient rien comparées au flottement soudain de son coeur lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Bill et Charlie Weasley ont fait un pas dans la salle semblant désespérés par la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir. Harry se soutint contre le mur quand ils avancèrent vers lui.

" Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te blesser. Nous devons juste te déplacer dans une autre pièce. " Dit Bill d'une voix douce et posée.

" Quelle pièce ? " demanda nerveusement Harry, car ils avaient pris chacun une de ses mains dans les leurs. " Je n'ai rien fait. Je veux juste que vous sachiez, que je ne blesserais jamais quelqu'un ici. "

" Nous savons, Dumbledore veut seulement te poser quelques questions. Ron sera là, bien sûr tout le temps. " Lui dit Charlie, pendant qu'il tirait avec effort sur le garçon aussi doucement qu'il pouvait.

Harry secoua énergiquement la tête, tirant avec effort sur ses mains pour se libérer. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec force alors que les deux hommes le tiraient hors de la salle.

" Je ne pense pas que je veux voir Ron maintenant, s'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à faire ça encore une fois. "

Charlie souleva Harry dans ses bras, et le jeta légèrement sur ses épaules.

" Je te jure, je ne souhaites pas moi non plus te faire du tort. Personne ne va te blesser. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas " chuchota Charlie, alors qu'Harry tremblait sur son épaule.

Albus resta de marbre pendant que Harry était installé sur le grand fauteuil de bois, évitant les légères pleurnicheries d'Harry qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres quand les frères Weasley attachèrent ses poignets aux accoudoirs.

Harry saisit les bras du fauteuil, creusant avec ses ongles le bois mort pour arrêter les battements fous de son cœur, et se calmer. Il se concentra pour laisser ses sentiments se calmer et pour s'enlever son stress.

Il lança un regard furtif autour de la salle, voyant des visages, dont il se souvenait, si livides. Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur un banc les mettant hors de cause, cherchant un point pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il secoua sa tête, incrédule. Cela n'avait pas pu se produire.

" Je me suis tellement ennuyé de vous deux… je suis désolé. " dit-il doucement, gardant son calme.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à croiser son regard, mais tous les deux hochèrent la tête avec assentiment.

Albus inclina la tête lui aussi, espérant pendant qu'il sentait un retour de force chez le garçon.

" Nous nous sommes tous beaucoup ennuyé de toi, Harry. Je suis certain que tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque cette affaire sera close. "

Les oreilles de Harry se dressèrent lorsqu'il entendit le tintement d'une bouteille de verre. Il s'agrippa encore plus au fauteuil, notant rapidement que la prise des attaches était plus lâche au niveau des poignets, probablement à cause de la faiblesse des deux aînés Weasley. Il regarda encore la salle, n'osant pas baisser les yeux par crainte de ce qui allait arriver.

" Charlie, veuillez donnez la dose à Harry, une goutte seulement. " indiqua Albus, et Charlie acquiesça à contre cœur, levant la bouteille présente dans sa main.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, permettant au Veritaserum de tomber sur sa langue et il avala. Il savait ce qui allait se passer après, mais il espérait seulement que l'interrogatoire resterait indolore. Il s'adossa au fauteuil, pendant que son corps se relâchait et que ses muscles se détendaient, alors qu'ils étaient tendus au-delà de ce qui était possible, et qu'il tremblait incontrôlablement.

" La potion fait-elle effet ? " demanda Albus, restant derrière le garçon.

" Oui " répondit Harry, sans aucune résistance.

" Je vais te poser quelques questions à propos de ta vie depuis le moment où tu as disparu, même s'il y a des choses que nous ne devrions pas parler, mais nous devons savoir. "

L'interrogation commença alors, et Harry raconta chaque jour ou presque de sa vie avec Voldemort. Pendant que les réponses venaient de sa gorge, il entendit les halètements d'Hermione et les grognements sous le souffle de Ron.

" J'avais plutôt espéré que Voldemort ait un minimum de décence et ne tire pas profit d'un enfant dans votre état, mais j'avais doublement tord. L'aimes-tu, Harry ? "

" Oui, parfois. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous aide de savoir ça. "

" Ta fidélité est en question ici. Il n'en sera pas question demain. Je vais te faire oublier tout ce qui est en rapport avec ce sujet. A toi et à ton ami. "

Harry frotta au travers du morceau de bois qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt sous le bras de la chaise, laissant le bout de ses doigts se soulager sur cette surface douce.

" Pourquoi étais-tu dans mes tunnels ? "

" Tom m'a demandé de vérifier s'ils fonctionnaient toujours. Il a dit que je pourrai aller dehors. "

" Tu n'as pas quitté le manoir depuis le jour où tu as disparu ? "

" Non "

" As-tu reçu des sorts impardonnables ? " demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

" Non "

" Intéressant. T'es-tu exercé récemment à leur utilisation ? "

" Oui, quotidiennement avec Severus et Sirius. Ils me les lancent pour me maintenir en alerte, mais je les évite toujours, car ils hésitent. "

" Ainsi, aucun impardonnable ne t'as touché depuis ta disparition. En as-tu lancé toi-même ? " demanda t-il, renfrogné. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

" Tout à fait. "

" Et Draco ? En a t-il lancé ? "

En entendant le nom de son amoureux, il ferma les yeux de tristesse, saisissant les accoudoirs avec force. Il sentit alors, le ronflement familier et la puissance sous le bout de ses doigts. Sa baguette avait été attachée avec du ruban adhésif sous le bras du fauteuil, flambante de magie pendant qu'il courrait ses doigts sur elle.

" Je n'ai aucune idée de la puissance des sorts de Draco et de ce qu'il a fait, je ne m'entraînais pas avec lui. " dit-il comme un automate.

Harry garda ses yeux fermés avec force, pour faire croire à l'assemblée que sa respiration rapide était encore une fois provoquée par l'interrogatoire. Il savait que même s'il réussissait à agripper sa baguette dans sa main, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il ne pouvait rien contre cinq sorciers puissants et entraînés, mais il ne la laisserait pas là. Il devait la récupérer.

" Toi et Draco aurez la mémoire effacée demain matin, Harry. Je prends votre garde et vous resterez ici tous les deux. J'ai peur pour vous. Le ministère voulait votre arrestation immédiate, mais j'ai pu arranger les choses. " dit Albus, balayant encore la salle du regard, notant les visages tournés vers le plancher.

Harry se déplaça rapidement, enlevant la baguette magique du ruban adhésif, la glissant de ses doigts habiles dans la manche de son pull-over pendant qu'il fixait les autres, veillant à ce que personne ne remarque ce qu'il faisait.

" Je suis désolé de dire que Severus Snape sera moins chanceux à l'avenir. Je dois donner à Fudge quelque chose, et il l'a à contrecœur destiné au baiser du détraqueur. " dit-il tristement, renvoyant de nouveau son attention vers le garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils, lisant dans les yeux du vieil homme un chagrin non feint. Ses pensées se retrouvaient encore une fois loin de son corps. Sa mémoire, tous ses souvenirs seraient effacés. Sa vie avec Draco, le seul qui lui avait permit de sourire. Sa vie avec Tom, au travers d'un certain confort, était maintenant une partie imposante de lui. Il s'était donné à lui, pour se sentir mieux. Sa conscience, qu'il lui ordonnait de sortir sa baguette, avait été balayée par une voix qui lui parlait doucement, et l'aidait à se détendre.

" _Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Reste calme_. "

Harry serra les dents, combattant avec son esprit, avant d'abandonner. Cette voix, il la connaissait, et il avait confiance.

" _Demande si tu peux voir Draco ce soir avant son interrogatoire._ " indiqua t-elle doucement.

" Est-ce que je pourrais voir Draco ce soir ? Avant que vous n'effaciez tous mes souvenirs, Albus ? " demanda Harry amèrement, lançant ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le vieil homme.

" Tu pourras le voir, pendant une petite durée. Tu as bien fait, Harry. Tu pourras lui parler après que je l'aurais interrogé. » répondit Albus avec un sourire doux. " Demain, une nouvelle vie commencera pour toi, Harry. Nous sommes tous infiniment inquiets pour toi, mais nous prendrons bien soin de vous deux maintenant. "

Les attaches se relâchèrent, et libérèrent ses poignets, alors qu'Albus faisait onduler sa baguette.

Harry se leva rapidement, frottant ses poignets, poussant sa baguette plus bas dans sa manche.

" Je suis prêt à retourner dans ma cellule. " dit-il calmement, voyant Ron et Hermione à côté de lui.

" Nous le ramenons, Albus. " indiqua Hermione, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Albus acquiesça.

" Bill, Charlie, allez chercher Draco dès que Harry aura regagné sa cellule. " dit-il posément, surveillant du coin de l'œil le trio qui quittait la salle.

A suivre...


	21. Souvenirs de Tom

**Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) **

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Spoilers :** Du tome 1 au tome 4.

**Nom original de la fic :** Broken Angel

**État actuel de la fic :** Finie avec 22 chapitres.

**Note:** Nous remercions Violette pour sa traduction et Eni pour la correction.

**Merci** à Crystal d'Avalon, Lunenoire, Adenoide, Ishtar205, Sahada, Archangel.gaia, NEPHERIA, Tchaye, LightofMoon, Vif d'or pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni

**Chapitre 21 : Souvenirs de Tom**

Hermione Granger s'assit tranquillement à côté de son ancien ami, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme il se rapprochait d'elle en quête de réconfort.

« Harry … » Murmura-t-elle, gardant ses yeux au-dessus de lui pendant qu'il reniflait.

« Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais qu'il agit sévèrement, mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le persuader. Après tout, c'_est_ Albus Dumbledore. »

Pleurant ouvertement maintenant, il frotta vigoureusement son nez avec sa manche.

« Il va tout détruire ! » pleura t-il entre deux hoquets. « Tom et Draco sont tout ce que je connais maintenant ! Ils sont ce qui me maintient en vie ! C'est eux que j'aime … »

« Shh, c'est OK. Je sais, je sais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle doutait pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais le garçon avait l'air si fragile ; elle devait faire quelque chose pour le rassurer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry se rassit un peu, et regarda rapidement du côté … où il avait laissé la baguette glisser. Il ajusta l'épais drap de coton sur lui, comme s'il avait besoin de confort autour de lui, alors qu'en fait, il essayait de soigneusement cacher la baguette. Même si elle était son amie, elle était aussi une ennemie maintenant. Elle était du côté du vieux bâtard. Mais …

Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, et renifla une dernière fois.

« 'Mione, tu dois savoir qu'il viendra pour nous – pour Draco et moi. Il est plus puissant qu'avant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand ça arrivera. »

Hermione secoua la tête tristement.

« Il ne peux pas venir ici. De plus, je travaille pour l'Ordre maintenant, je dois aider. Je suis désolée Harry, mais je dois. »

« Mais s'il y arrive ? » demanda Harry, frottant ses yeux mouillés. « Ça serait du suicide de rester ici alors. Je ne veux pas te voir blessée. »

Elle tapota sa cuisse pour le rassurer.

« Repose toi. Je dois aller dans la salle d'interrogatoire maintenant, mais je reviendrai vite. » dit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou sur le nez et de la laisser dormir.

Quand elle passa la porte, elle manqua l'étincelle, qui passa en flash, dans ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait. Tom viendrait.

Sirius enfila ses bottes en cuir de dragon noir, une paire que Remus lui avait empruntée quelques jours avant l'incident avec Peter Pettigrow 15 ans auparavant. C'était un cadeau de réussite aux examens de sa mère, et il les aimait beaucoup. C'était tout ce qui restait de son passé, et aujourd'hui était le premier jour où il pensait à les porter. Elles lui donnaient de l'allure, mais il y avait plus. Des souvenirs. Les souvenirs sont ce qu'on quitte à moitié. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'aujourd'hui serait l'un de ces jours particuliers dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie – s'il vivait suffisamment longtemps pour s'en rappeler.

Même s'il ne voulait nuire à personne. Son but était d'aider Harry à sortir d'ici, se répéta-t-il avec la déplaisante sensation d'une boule dans l'estomac. Personne n'aura de mal, espérait-il, à part peut-être Dumbledore, le vieil imbécile. Juste déplacer les murs, sortir les garçons et partir. C'était son boulot. Il ne se préoccupait pas du travail des autres ; il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Parfois il valait mieux ne penser à rien et agir. Entre, récupère Harry (et Draco), et sort.

Il remonta sa manche jusqu'à son coude, et étudia la marque sur son avant-bras avec dégoût. Ça ne lui faisait plus mal, cela avait cessé il y a plusieurs mois. Et maintenant, ça le blessait. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, ça le faisait souffrir. Cela ressemblait à une marque de culpabilité, et s'en était peut-être une.

Remus avait refusé la marque plusieurs fois depuis le début de leur séjour à Riddle House. Le propriétaire du manoir n'avait pas laissé un instant de repos au loup-garou, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention maintenant. Il pensait plutôt aux garçons. Il avait participé à l'entraînement de Draco, et avait rapidement craqué sur lui.

C'était parfait pour Sirius ; il aimait l'interaction entre les deux. Ils partageaient un sens de l'humour de malade, et un goût très particulier pour le sorbet à la banane. Lui préférait le chocolat.

Il n'était pas dérangé par le temps que son filleul passait avec l'autre garçon. Draco semblait se mêler dans les yeux du garçon où qu'il soit, montrant du soin et de l'amour pour son ami comme personne. Harry faisait cet effet aux gens. Même le grand Lord Voldemort montrait une réaction similaire quand il était avec Harry – même si démon il est, démon il restera. Il ne fondait pas comme Draco, mais curieusement c'était OK.

Comme il mettait les boucles en place (ndlT : les boucles de ses bottes), Severus Snape entra dans sa chambre, encore frais de sa garde au ministère.

« C'est presque l'heure, Black. Tous les mangemorts sont là, ils vous attendent toi et le loup. » dit-il sans émotion.

Sirius devait l'admettre : l'homme avait du sang froid. Mais _bordel_ qu'il était irritant !

« Ouais, j'arrive. Une minute. » répondit-il, gardant son dégoût hors de vue.

Harry sentit un frémissement dans sa tête, qui vagabondait doucement, ouvrait des portes, remuait des souvenirs. Il redressa brusquement la tête, droit comme un i, secouant la tête avec incrédulité et alarme.

« Arrête ça ! » cria-t-il fort, comme une panique sauvage l'envahissait.

Le sentiment se renforçait, bloquait ses pensées comme il fermait plusieurs portes de son esprit, enfermant sa vie.

« Dumbledore ! Vous aviez promis que je pourrais d'abord voir Draco ! » cria t-il en aveugle, sentant ses souvenirs s'estomper.

Il avait promis. Dumbledore avait promis.

Il plongea vers sa baguette, et la tint fermement. Scannant la petite chambre anxieusement, il attendit que quelqu'un arrive ou que quelque chose se passe. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes embuer sa vision ; il commençait à hyperventiler (ndlT : respirer très vite, très fort). Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas. Dumbledore avait promis que … non … Tom. Où était Tom ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait !

Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête. Une voix douce, relaxante qui calma ses nerfs et le fit penser à quelque chose de familier. Cela le relaxa, et il sut que Tom arrivait.

Pendant que la voix parlait, les mots bougeaient dans son esprit, mixaient ses pensées et le relaxaient complètement, en le guidant. Harry acquiesça de la tête comme il enleva les larmes brûlantes de ses joues.

« Je le ferai. »

Tom le sauverait.

Tom était aux alentours de Pré au lard, suivi par plus de 30 de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. La pleine lune s'était levée, directement au-dessus de leurs têtes, donnant une lueur féerique à leurs masques blancs.

Remus était sur le côté dans sa forme complète de loup-garou. Les autres semblaient un peu inquiets de sa participation, mais ils n'avaient rien à craindre ; il avait pris sa potion. Il se coucha, découvrit ses dents, et des filets de salive coulèrent des coins de ses lèvres canines. Seul Sirius se tenait près de lui, jetant des regards nerveux autour, et jouant avec sa baguette dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas peur du loup-garou –bon, il était aussi à l'aise qu'on peut l'être avec un loup-garou ; il était juste à cran à cause de la mission.

« Je veux que vous meniez vers la cabane hurlante quand le pavillon tombera. Il faut que vous le fassiez dès que possible. »

Sirius chuchotait de manière presque inaudible. Remus l'écouta facilement et commença à secouer sa tête. Les iris ambre se fixèrent sur ceux de son plus proche et seul ami, demandant à rester à ses côtés.

« Fais le ! » dit Sirius, découvrant ses propres crocs, et regardant vers les autres mangemorts qui osaient regarder de son côté.

Porter la marque des ténèbres ne signifiait pas qu'il était l'un d'eux.

Tom sourit à lui-même quand il sentit les remous émotionnels que Harry causait dans le château. Il sentait littéralement la magie s'échapper des pierres sous forme de vapeur, monter dans l'air, et le remplir d'énergie et d'espoir.

« Soyez prêts mes mangemorts. » cria-t-il, levant sa baguette, et pointant Lucius pour le faire venir.

Lucius vint rapidement, tremblant d'excitation.

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Tom sourit, gardant ses yeux fixés vers l'avant, regardant le vide.

« Tout est en place, comme je l'avais dit. Tu sais quoi faire. Je dois me concentrer sur d'autres choses maintenant. » dit-il avant de marcher seul dans l'obscurité.

Il venait.

Bill et Charlie étaient assis sans rien faire devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Dumbledore semblait de mauvaise humeur, et leur avait demandé poliment, pendant qu'il les observait de son regard reflétant la générosité, de rester tous les deux dehors,.

« Ces pauvres gosses … » dit Bill dans un demi soupir, « Ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils se sont mis. Jetés au milieu de la guerre qui s'annonce – les pions des deux camps. Harry a toujours l'air d'avoir douze ans. Rien que de le voir ça me brise le cœur. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bill. J'ai eu une lettre hier d'un homme qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour les garçons. Si quelque chose se passe, je sais quoi faire. » répondit Charlie, rassurant son frère en pressant son épaule. « Restons proche et emmène Ron et Hermione ; je prendrai soin des autres. »

Bill acquiesça d'un air absent, voulant croire les mots de son frère, mais sachant qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Il pouvait sentir la magie surgir au-dessus du château et cela assombrissait son esprit. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne pouvait le sentir ? Pourquoi tout semblait si calme ? Sûrement, quelqu'un courrait dans les couloirs maintenant, criant avec la force qu'il se sentait lui-même, qui bouillonnait dans ses veines avec l'anxiété.

« Je le sens aussi. » murmura Charlie, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son frère.

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit lentement, et Albus leur demanda d'entrer.

Draco était au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et jetait des regards furieux aux deux hommes.

« Juste quand je me dis que la journée pourrait pas être pire, voilà encore plus de Weasley. » souffla-t-il, relâchant ses bras et marchant vers eux. « Quand la torture finira-t-elle ? » demanda t-il sarcastiquement, levant ses mains en mimique de dieu. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu.

« Il est prêt à retourner dans sa cellule, faites en sorte qu'il le fasse bien. » dit Albus passivement.

Hermione, assise sur son banc, se leva pour protester.

« Vous avez promis à Harry qu'il pourrait voir Draco ! » dit-elle sombrement. « Le pauvre garçon est anxieux ! »

« Je ne peux pas le permettre plus longtemps. Maintenant, veuillez escorter ce garçon vers sa chambre. » répondit Albus en agitant sa baguette pour leur indiquer la sortie.

« Pourquoi pas ? » cria Hermione, qui se sentait trahie et en colère.

Comment osait-il ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait frapper Dumbledore avec le sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait.

« Miss Granger, ne me demandez pas mes raisons. Ce garçon porte la marque des Ténèbres, un lien direct avec son Maître. Je ne veux pas lui laisser de chance. Je vais prendre soin de Harry, et de toute façon, il ne se souviendra pas d'avoir demander à le voir. » dit Albus, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et marchant calmement vers la porte.

Draco bondit en avant, mais Bill et Charlie l'agrippèrent sous les bras avant qu'il n'atteigne le directeur.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » cria t-il comme un désespéré. « Ne le blessez pas, Dumbledore ! Je jure sur Mordred que je vous arrachais le cœur à mains nues si vous le touchez ! Soyez maudit ! »

Les mains d'Hermione volèrent sur son visage sous le choc et la tristesse. Son cœur battait douloureusement, des larmes coulaient librement de voir Draco si déchiré par la menace à son amour.

« Draco, tu as besoin de te détendre. Ceci ne va aider en rien. » l'apaisa Charlie, donnant au bras du garçon une légère pression (amical).

La porte de la cellule de Harry s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd. Albus et Ron entrèrent, virent le garçon à genoux dans le coin, parlant un charabia à lui-même dans sa barbe. Voyant la baguette tenue fermement dans la main du garçon, Albus haleta, et le désarma rapidement.

Harry leva alors la tête vers eux, senti l'air dans la pièce, et autour du cachot. Cherchant à sortir avec son esprit, il eut soudain la sensation de murs tremblants autour d'eux.

Dumbledore le remarqua.

Ron amena son ami vers lui, le serra contre sa poitrine comme il murmurait des mots doux dans l'oreille du garçon, espérant que cela sortirait Harry de son chaos.

« Il parle Fourchelangue, Professeur. » dit-il, regardant vers Albus, qui semblait l'ignorer.

Le vieil homme monta sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, transplana parfaitement de l'autre côté de la pièce, et tressaillit.

Finalement il regarda Ron.

« Mets le sur le lit. » ordonna-t-il au roux, qui acquiesça à contrecœur, plaça maladroitement son ami sur le matelas et recula de quelques pas.

Albus fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête tristement en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois si impliqué. » Soupira-t-il, sentant une unique larme couler de son œil non pétillant, et disparaître dans son épaisse barbe blanche.

« Obliviate ! »

Avec les autres murs toujours intacts, seuls quelques rares sorciers en vie avaient le pouvoir de transplaner dans le château – heureusement, Lord Voldemort était de ces sorciers. Souriant à lui-même quand il ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, prit sa baguette en main, et marcha calmement hors de la Grande Salle vide.

Il arrivait.

Draco planta ses talons dans le sol pendant que les frères Weasley marchaient lentement dans le hall, Hermione à quelques pas.

« Hé, Granger, » s'exclama-t-il, regardant vers elle au dessus de son épaule, « Je sais comment je t'ai traitée dans le passé, mais quelqu'un m'a fait voir mes erreurs dans mon comportement, alors je vais te donner un conseil maintenant, si tu veux. » dit-il, sentant un brûlure intense dans son avant-bras, espérant comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

« Ecoute ton cœur. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, et je sais qu'il t'aime. Sois prête, et écoute ton cœur. » dit-il, sentant la pression de frères Weasley moins forte pendant qu'il parlait.

Hermione essuya son visage couvert de larmes avec ses doigts, et regarda son ennemi avec un air confus. Elle acquiesça calmement, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais sachant intérieurement qu'elle comprendrait le moment venu.

La pression se renforça, et Draco tourna la tête vers la porte de sa cellule, marchant avec les garçons vers la cellule.

Une voix stridente se fit entendre dans chaque pièce et chaque couloir du château. Minerva McGonagall annonça à tous les élèves qu'ils devaient rester dans leurs salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et que tous les professeurs devaient rejoindre le grand Hall.

Tom emprunta le grand Hall sans être remarqué, pendant que divers professeurs avançaient tant bien que mal, dirigeaient les enfants vers leurs dortoirs et les alignaient en rang. Personne ne savait qui il était, et il était impossible de penser que quelqu'un avec cette allure puisse être Lord Voldemort. Les rumeurs le disaient laid et il – enfin, il ne l'était pas.

Marchant furtivement dans les couloirs des cachots, il localisa le garçon facilement. Il pouvait sentir la signature magique d'Albus dans un endroit proche, mais ça se déplaçait vers les étages supérieurs du château maintenant.

S'arrêtant devant une cellule, il défonça la porte et entra, salué par une jeune femme en état de choc. Il la regarda avec un reniflement dédaigneux, pendant qu'elle cherchait qui cette personne pouvait être.

Puis Tom observa Harry, qui regardait le mur, maussade et hébété.

Son Harry. Il était venu pour son Harry.

« Harry, mon trésor … » dit-il avec un petit sourire, bougeant sa baguette au-dessus du garçon, et murmurant des mots étranges qu'Hermione ne put comprendre.

Harry regardait Tom quand le sortilège le frappa, libérant un souvenir rangé derrière une des portes fermées. Ressentant la soudaine vague de souvenir et le soulagement, il se leva du matelas, marcha dessus, et tomba dans les bras de son amant.

« Je _savais_ que tu viendrais pour moi. » soupira-t-il sincèrement, entourant de ses bras la poitrine de l'homme, se sentant de nouveau en sécurité.

_Son_ Tom.

Tom souria sournoisement en regardant la jeune fille de nouveau.

« Laissez moi me présenter, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné maintenant – je suis Lord Voldemort. » dit-il d'un ton songeur, en voyant ses yeux marrons s'écarquiller d'incrédulité et sa fine silhouette trembler de peur.

« Et qui pouvez vous être ? » demanda t-il, relevant Harry, et sentant le garçon enrouler ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, refusant de le voir partir encore.

Hermione se força à rester debout, sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait, mais son fort courage de Gryffondor refusa de la laisser mourir à genoux.

« Je – Je suis Hermione. » réussit-elle à dire, et un sourcil de Tom se leva en signe d'intérêt.

« Ah, » dit-il d'un ton de souvenir, « L'amie d'Harry. Il a manqué votre anniversaire. Ça l'a tellement énervé. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot n'était capable d'être prononcé.

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune, et petite femme, la regarda attentivement avec un air incrédule.

« Mon amie ? Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne la connais pas. »

Tom gloussa bruyamment, comme il replaça le poids de Harry sur son bras.

« Bien sûr que tu ne la connais pas, chaton. Ce n'est plus nécessaire. »

Il regarda la fille encore une fois, et étrécit son œil rouge sang. « Tu n'as plus besoin de te souvenir des idiotes filles sang de bourbe qui trahissent leurs amis. Non, tu n'as plus besoin de rien te rappeler, à part moi. »

« Et pour toi » dit-il, pointant sa baguette vers la fille, « Si je te revois hors d'ici, tu seras la première à tomber. Maintenant cours et cache-toi, petite. »

Albus traversa le Grand Hall, et ouvrit les portes principales d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Ces murs doivent rester en place », dit-il, le dos tourné vers les professeurs, « S'ils tombent, nous devrons combattre pour protéger les élèves. »

Draco s'assit tristement sur le sol de sa cellule, permettant à Ron et Bill de s'asseoir sur le lit. C'était probablement la première et seule fois qu'il laissait un Weasley avoir une meilleure situation que lui.

Sa marque était noire, signe que son maître était proche, mais jusqu'à présent les seuls signes de panique dans le château étaient dus à l'anticipation.

Ron reposa son dos contre le mur de pierre à côté du lit, pendant qu'il voulait ne pas se sentir désolé pour la fouine bondissante assise près de lui. Lui et Dieu-sait-qui avaient été avec son meilleur ami, avaient arrangé les faits, détourné les connaissances, changé les idéaux. En étant le bâtard manipulateur qu'il est.

« Malfoy. » dit-il, « Quelles potions lui as-tu fais boire ? »

« De quoi parles-tu, la belette ? » répondit-il avec un bruit impatient dans la gorge.

« De rendre Harry comme toi, te tolérer. »

Il sourit sournoisement. Bill donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son frère, le faisant taire.

Draco roula des yeux et ses pensées retournèrent vers la douleur de son bras.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Charlie entra en trombe, en état de panique.

« On doit partir maintenant ! » cria-t-il, attrapant le bras de son jeune frère, le faisant tomber du lit. Bill se leva d'un bond. « Il vient avec nous, lèves le. »

Ron l'atteignit, agrippa le poignet de Draco avec sa main. Un halètement fort sortit de Charlie, Ron gela son geste à mi-parcours, et vit les lèvres du Serpentard former un sourire démoniaque.

Il était là.

« Draco, tu es là mon garçon. » dit une voix. « Pourrais-tu prendre Harry pour moi ? Je dois faire certaines choses. »

Ils bloquèrent tous leur regard sur le très grand homme près de la porte, qui enfonçait sa baguette profondément dans la gorge de Charlie, et qui tenait Harry de manière protectrice avec son autre bras.

« Reculez, tous. » grogna-t-il, les yeux étrécis, « Laissez le garçon venir. »

Les trois frères reculèrent, et Draco se tint droit, fier, ricanant face à eux.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu, monseigneur. » dit-il respectueusement, gardant sa direction envers les Weasley, pour regarder leurs mâchoires tomber en chœur à ces mots. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

« Prends le, Draco. » répéta Tom, qui remit Harry sur ses pieds pendant que Draco marchait vers eux. « Je m'occupe de ces trois là. »

Tom regarda les têtes rousses, et reconnues instantanément les garçons.

« Donc, vous devez être les Weasley. Heureusement pour vous, je ne vais pas prendre vosvies. » Ricana t-il. « Contrairement à vous tous, Harry a été un ami loyal et fidèle. Il ne pensait qu'à votre bien-être. »

Il décida qu'il aimait voir la culpabilité sur le visage des garçons. Pas uniquement leurs visages, celui de la sang-de-bourbe aussi. Et il aurait un plaisir immense à voir cette expression sur le visage de Dumbledore.

Revenant à la réalité, il étrécit ses yeux.

« Si je vous vois à la bataille, je vous tue moi-même. Il serait sage de rester ici. »

Draco ricana, tournant la tête vers eux, avec Harry à ses côtés, qui regardait les visages non-familiers – Draco ne savait pas que son visage l'était aussi.

« On peut partir maintenant, Tom ? Je n'aime pas du tout être ici. » dit-il avec méfiance, sautant en arrière quand Draco chercha sa main. « Tu sais que je déteste être avec des étrangers. »

A suivre…Attention, jeudi prochain, dernier chapitre !


	22. Changement de plan

**Broken Angel (ou Ange Brisé) **

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Spoilers :** Du tome 1 au tome 4.

**Nom original de la fic :** Broken Angel

**État actuel de la fic :** Finie avec 22 chapitres, plus l'épilogue.

**Note:** Nous remercions Violette pour sa traduction et Eni pour la correction.

**Merci** à Lyly, Mily Black, 666Naku, Lightofmoon, Tchaye, Nepheria, Crystal d'Avalon, Lunenoire, Magikal-Fairy, Ishtar205, Vif d'Or et Kurai pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni

**Chapitre 22 : changement de plan**

Des heures semblaient s'être écoulés pendant que Draco contemplait les yeux du plus beau garçon qu'il ait pu rêver de connaître. D'accablantes larmes de frustration descendaient le long de ses joues rouges, et ses dents grinçaient pendant qu'il calmait sa colère. Fermant la bouche, il avala sa peine.

" Pourquoi ne peux tu pas te souvenir de moi ? " demanda t-il choqué, voulant étaler le problème comme un enfant.

Il referma ses poings, sentant une vague de larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux humides. Harry recula dans le tunnel ombrageux, redressant la tête vers le garçon qui semblait vouloir des informations sur lui.

Sa curieuse expression et ses manières détendues étaient plus que suffisantes pour indiquer que quelque chose avait changé ; quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose.

" Je ne sais pas. On était amis ? " demanda t-il banalement.

" Assez parlé ; vous partez ensemble, Draco. " dit Tom, en donnant à leurs dos une autre poussée, qui les avança dans le tunnel sale. " Quand vous atteindrez le bord, attendez Sirius. Il sera là rapidement. "

Harry se retourna, et fit face à son maître.

" Tu ne viens pas avec nous. Je ne veux pas rester ici avec lui – sans toi ! " dit il paniqué.

Tom sourit au garçon, et leva une délicate main manucurée pour caresser sa joue.

" Tout va bien se passer chaton. Je dois faire payer leurs péchés à quelques personnes. Tu me comprends ? "

" Non, je ne comprends pas. "

Il fit une pause, et prit plusieurs inspirations.

" Promets moi juste que tu reviendra pour moi, Tom. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. " pleura Harry en tombant dans ses bras, et se retenant à lui avec des mains tremblantes.

Tom remonta le menton du garçon de sa poitrine, et se perdit dans son regard plein d'espoir un moment avant de prendre le visage de Harry dans ses mains.

" _Rien_ ne m'empêchera de revenir pour toi. "

Draco sentit son cœur se briser quand les deux personnes devant lui se pressèrent dans un baiser, allumant une passion qu'il n'avait jamais vu entre eux. Son jeune amant se mêlait dans les bras du seigneur des ténèbres, et ses genoux flanchèrent sous lui.

Les bras du garçon cherchèrent instinctivement, s'accrochèrent à la nuque de Tom, et il se jeta dans une tentative désespérée de maintenir la connexion entre eux. Harry commença à gémir quand le baiser devint plus profond, des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et coulèrent doucement dans les cheveux corbeau qui couvraient ses tempes.

Tom le releva, plaça le garçon pour que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de lui, et le tint contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il revenait vers le mur du tunnel en quête de soutien. Ses grandes mains tenaient son dos et sa tête pendant qu'il prenait son temps pour goûter la douce chaleur de son amant, effleurant de ses lèvres toutes les surfaces de peau qu'il avait besoin de toucher.

" Je … " essaya de dire Harry, mais Tom le fit taire avec sa langue, la fit courir sur ses lèvres, les taquina de sa douceur.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent une fois de plus quand il se laissa toucher, accueillant la langue dans sa bouche avec un gémissement désespéré. Son doux miaulement dans la bouche de son maître envoya des vagues d'électricité à l'homme, et il brisa le baiser, haletant et à la recherche de son souffle.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent avec la perte de chaleur, ses gémissements désespérés et les petits baisers sur sa joue mirent presque Tom en pièces.

" Tu me crois maintenant, chaton ? _Je reviendrai pour toi_. " dit Tom, bloquant son regard sur celui du garçon.

Harry retint un sanglot et acquiesça alors que son maître le remettait sur ses pieds.

Une explosion à briser les tympans se fit entendre du château alors, et Tom regarda avec un grand sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

" Les murs sont juste en train de tomber … " pensa t-il tout haut, fit rapidement passer son regard sur Draco et le sourire disparu lentement. " Prends Harry, attends Sirius. Fais ce qu'il dit et vous serez rentrés rapidement à la maison. "

Il tourna ses yeux vers son garçon alors, et s'agenouilla à moitié pour être à hauteur de ses yeux.

" Draco est ton ami. Il est l'un de mes serviteurs les plus fidèles et tu dois faire tout ce qu'il te dit. Tu comprends, amour ? " demanda t-il avec une voix calme, faisant courir ses doigts sur la joue du garçon une dernière fois.

" Oui. " répondit-il en fermant les yeux, et s'enfonçant dans la douceur du touché.

Il sentait les doigts de Draco s'enrouler autour de son poignet, et cria silencieusement quand il fut arraché du seul homme qu'il connaissait.

" Je t'aime … " soupira Harry, son cœur brisé d'inquiétude et de peur pour son maître.

Le seigneur des ténèbres acquiesça, son visage inexpressif comme la pierre.

" Toi, mon chaton, tu es la seule chose que je me suis jamais permis d'aimer. Je mourrais avant d'abandonner. "

* * *

Tom les amadoua d'un geste ferme et leur tourna le dos, retournant vers le château.

" On devrait aider, Ron ! Repose moi, s'il te plaît ! " cria Hermione, à moitié étranglée par le garçon, et s'étranglant encore plus mentalement avec la culpabilité de s'être laisser arrachée du château.

Les yeux de Ron restaient en avant, pendant qu'il marchait vivement derrière ses frères aînés vers l'arrière du château. Sa prise sur son amour était suffisamment forte pour la tenir, et elle laissa aller ses membres, pleurant sur son épaule.

En sortant par la porte arrière du château, Bill eut une vision étrange de ce qui semblait être un loup-garou, courant rapidement vers eux quatre, depuis les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Tous vers la même direction.

Il regarda vers Charlie, qui voyait aussi le loup-garou, et sourit.

" Viens ", dit-il, " C'est Lupin. On devait le rencontrer au Saule Cogneur. "

Ron fit passer le poids de Hermione dans ses bras et accéléra derrière ses frères, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la nuit, sans s'arrêter de regarder en arrière.

Remus atteint l'arbre le premier, et grogna un énorme " merci " au gros chat roux à la base du saule. Pattenrond le regarda de ses yeux d'ambre et appuya sur le nœud à la racine de l'arbre, avec une patte précise, pour le paralyser.

Charlie et Bill l'atteignirent peu après, et dirigèrent Ron et Hermione dans le passage rapidement, pendant qu'ils montaient la garde. Ils entrèrent derrière eux quand Hermione cria aux frères aînés et Bill sortit, attrapa Pattenrond par la peau de la nuque. Le prenant contre sa poitrine, il descendit derrière son frère, et disparu des terres de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius regarda le combat qui suivit, plongeant vers et hors des coins sombres, sutpéfixant les sorcières et sorciers qui pointaient leur baguette vers lui. Il réalisa rapidement que sa forme animagus serait mieux pour la tache et il se changea rapidement, se cachant dans les ombres des couloirs.

Son objectif était défini ; aller à la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage, amener les garçons dehors, les emmener au Saule Cogneur, transplaner avec eux aux alentours de Riddle Manoir en cas de problèmes sur leur chemin. Remus était supposé être à côté de lui, mais il s'inquiétait trop pour le bien être de son ami. Même les mangemorts étaient nerveux avec lui. Il ne voulait pas risque de faire blesser Remus, et pria pour qu'il soit en sécurité à la Cabane Hurlante.

Une autre pensée traversa alors son esprit, et un pincement de peur étreignit son cœur. La lettre qu'il avait écrite à Charlie Weasley la veille, l'informant de se cacher, où emmener les deux étudiants dont Harry se souciait le plus, en cas de problème. Il faisait confiance aux Weasley, et espérait au-delà de tout espoir qu'ils se tairaient et feraient ce qu'il avait demandé.

Quel mal pourrait venir du fait de vouloir protéger quelques innocents d'un des pires combats à venir ? Charlie était sage, il aimait sa famille plus que tout, et comprendrait. La cabane était impénétrable de l'extérieur, et la seule entrée se faisait par l'arbre, comme la cabane était entourée de murs aussi solides que l'école elle-même.

Voldemort lui-même le savait, et pensait que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr où emmener les garçons au début de la guerre, pour les en préserver.

Ses larges pattes frappaient les pierres, il courait aussi vite que possible. Le troisième étage fut atteint rapidement, il reprit sa forme humaine, sortit sa baguette, fit bouger la statue et Lord Voldemort apparut des ténèbres.

" Ton timing est impeccable, Black. Ils t'attendent à l'intérieur. " dit le maître, souriant vicieusement à l'animagus, " Je dois te prévenir, Le Grand Dumbledore a un peu changé le garçon, et il pourrait ne pas te reconnaître. _Ne le prend pas personnellement_. "

Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme et marcha de côté, laissant Sirius grimper à l'intérieur et disparaître dans le tunnel.

* * *

" Rappelle toi, bordel. " grommela Draco, qui tenait le garçon fermement dans ses bras, " Pourquoi oublierais-tu tout, tout d'un coup ? Nous avons tant de secrets ensemble ! Tu n'aimes même pas cet homme ! "

Harry devenait extrêmement agité, et essayait constamment de tester sa prise sur lui, dans l'espoir que le garçon plus grand que lui le relâcherait.

" Tom a dit que ça n'était pas un problème si je ne me rappelle de personne d'autre que lui. – Il pourrait avoir besoin de moi, et qui es-tu pour vouloir m'arrêter ? Maintenant, enlèves tes putains de bras ! " cracha t-il, tirant en avant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sans effet.

" Tais-toi, quelqu'un vient… " souffla Draco, poussant le garçon vers la pénombre.

Tous les deux sans baguette et animés par leurs émotions, les pas qui résonnaient au troisième étage sonnaient dans leurs têtes comme des explosions, les faisant trembler d'anticipation. Sirius apparu alors, tenant sa baguette illuminée devant son visage, regardant vers les garçons lourdement.

" Suivez-moi. " dit-il, leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Harry secoua la tête et gronda comme Draco le poussait en avant.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je devrait peut-être aller trouver Tom, il a dit – "

" Il a dit de faire ce que je dis, et de suivre Sirius. Maintenant, fais ce que je dis, bordel, et tais-toi ! " l'interrompit brutalement Draco, avalant ses pleurs.

Sirius tourna la tête vers les deux garçons qui hésitaient devant lui.

" Bougez ! On peut être découvert n'importe quand. C'est quoi le problème ? "

Harry s'échappa de la prise du garçon et marcha vers Sirius, le saisissant de ses yeux étrécis.

" Qui êtes vous ? " demanda-t-il poliment, mais son expression était très parlante sur ses intentions envers son parrain.

" Je suis … Harry, c'est moi, Sirius. Maintenant je sais, Lord Voldemort a dit quelque chose " commença-t-il, mais Harry prit sa baguette de sa main.

" Donne-moi ça ! " dit-il avec défiance, récoltant un regard choqué des deux. " Ouvre le chemin, alors. "

Il pointa agressivement la baguette vers l'homme, l'enfonçant dans ses cotes. Sirius jeta à Draco un regard de clair exaspération, et se tourna rapidement pour conduire les garçons dehors. Draco marchait derrière eux, bouillant de rage vers le beau garçon devant lui.

" Je sais ce que Tom a dit, mais j'ai peur de ne pouvoir aller plus loin avec vous ; il est affligé, je peux le sentir. " dit Harry quand ils atteignirent la statue.

Les mâchoires de Sirius et Draco sautèrent quand le comportement du garçon habituellement passif et innocent prit un tour dangereux, et il sourit sournoisement en sortant vers le couloir.

" Non, ne fais pas ça, Harry ! " cria Draco, s'avançant pour tacler son amour.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sort ne lui vint à l'esprit. En fait, il pouvait seulement se rappeler un sort, Wingardium Leviosa, que Tom lui avait montré une fois, il n'y avait pas trop longtemps.

La force du garçon qui le recouvrit chassa la baguette de sa main avant qu'il puisse réagir, et il souffla de colère quand l'homme avança, et cracha quelque chose en fourchelangue pour qu'il reste au loin.

* * *

Lucius s'amusait beaucoup. Sa baguette était en feu avec la colère, et trois de ses adversaires en étaient tombés à genoux, comme il plongea à travers la ligne de feu. Il écouta attentivement la voix aiguë appeler à l'aide le Ministère d'un incendie voisin, et ria fort.

Le ministère était avec eux. Même les aurors devaient rester à l'écart.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Minerva McGonagall, et la stupéfixa rapidement. Elle tomba au sol d'un coup, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges. Ses mains étaient fermées en poings, tenant sa baguette.

" Je ne savais pas que nous prenions des prisonniers… " commenta Snape, regardant la femme.

" Je ne tue pas la vieille McGonagall ! " dit Lucius. " J'ai eu le béguin pour elle en troisième année – c'est pas des affaires Snape, éloigne toi d'elle ! "

Il la protégea en faisant bouclier et chassa le maître des potions avec un regard qui aurait intimidé le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

* * *

Lord Voldemort marchait rapidement. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et il se concentrait sur la magie qui surgissait à côté de lui. Albus Dumbledore était proche, et se concentrait sur la magie du seigneur des ténèbres comme guide.

Voldemort jeta sa cape, et tint sa baguette au niveau de son visage quand le vieux directeur apparut devant lui, seul, et paraissant plus frêle que jamais.

" Tom Riddle, je vous implore d'arrêter l'attaque de l'école. Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir blesser des centaines d'élèves innocents dans l'école qui vous a formé à la magie. S'il vous plaît, pensez à leurs vies. " dit Albus, tenant sa baguette au-dessus de son visage, prêt à se battre.

Voldemort grimaça. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent quand une tempête de férocité surmonta ses sens.

" Je ne suis pas Riddle. Je suis Lord Voldemort. – Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer des petits enfants, Albus … _Juste toi_. " répondit-il. " Quand tu seras mort à mes pieds, l'Angleterre sera à moi. "

" J'ai peut-être raté avec Harry, mais je ne mourrai pas sans me battre ! " cria Albus, redressant sa baguette, et la pointant directement vers Voldemort.

Tom imita son mouvement et se concentra sur son garçon, tirant le pouvoir nécessaire de lui. Il esquiva le Avada Kedavra sur son chemin, tomba au sol, gardant toujours sa baguette devant lui.

L'énergie surgit dans ses veines quand la magie du garçon le frappa, et il serra les dents quand il l'accepta en lui. Ses yeux eurent un flash rouge et il cria le sort sur le vieil homme avec chacune de ces cellules.

Un flash vert aveuglant sortit de sa baguette, le coucha dos contre les pierres quand le sort rempli la pièce. Ses yeux rubis se reconcentrèrent et il regarda le corridor avec un sourire diabolique.

C'était fait.

* * *

" Ça arrive encore… " dit Draco, très inquiet quand le garçon anxieux dans les bras de Sirius haleta pour de l'air – entre deux cris.

Sa cicatrice s'était rouverte et saignait quelques temps avant, et son dos était arqué au point de rupture.

" C'est en train de le tuer… Nous devons le sortir d'ici, et vite. " répondit Sirius, en approchant le Saule Cogneur.

Charlie vit leurs formes arriver rapidement, sortit sa main, et frappa le nœud à la base de l'arbre.

Ils coururent aussi vite que possible à la Cabane Hurlante, et tombèrent épuisés en voyant les quatre visages familiers les saluer avec excitation.

Hermione courut instantanément aux côtés de Harry, nettoya son visage et lissa ses cheveux. Ron s'assit las à côté de Draco et Sirius parla du manque de souvenirs du garçon, et se confessa.

" Il a utilisé un sort de mémoire. " dit-il avec répugnance. " Dumbledore l'a fait. Quand Harry parlait en fourchelangue, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire taire. Il a pensé que ça pourrait aider, parce que les murs anti-transplanage tombaient à l'intérieur de l'école. "

" Il se souvient de Voldemort ! Comment ça se fait ? " demanda Draco avec colère.

" Il se rappelle de son maître parce que votre Seigneur l'a voulu. " dit une voix profonde et glacée, venant du couloir derrière eux tous.

Severus Snape sortit alors des ombres, souriant comme un malade à la petite assemblée.

" Sirius… Comme notre seigneur sera déçu quand il saura que tu as ramassé des membres de l'Ordre à sa portée. " dit-il, passant sous ses yeux les trois frères Weasley, et s'arrêtant à Hermione.

Sirius et Remus regardèrent le mince mangemort.

" Voldemort n'a pas besoin de ces personnes. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'ils utilisent la protection de cette construction. "

" Donne moi le garçon. Voldemort a demandé que je le ramène personnellement au manoir, et que toi et le loup-garou retourniez au château vous occuper des derniers échappés. " dit Snape, marchant vers Harry. " La bataille est finie, Dumbledore est mort. "

Les suffoquements bruyants et perçants qui remplirent la pièce furent de la musique pour les oreilles du maître des potions, et il sourit de manière éclatante en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

" Amènes ces quatre là au château. Ils sont arrêtés sur ordre direct de Voldemort. " dit-il, pointant la tête vers les quatre membres de l'Ordre.

Sirius secoua la tête, incrédule.

" Non. " réussit-il à dire, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre sous sa robe. " Je ne le ferai pas. "

Remus se déplaça, se rapprocha des quatre. Le dos de Snape était à sa portée, et il ne pouvait penser qu'à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces, et déchirer sa veine jugulaire dans sa gorge.

Draco se tenait derrière Sirius et secoua légèrement la tête.

" J'étais là, Snape. Voldemort a dit qu'ils pouvaient partir, qu'ils étaient saufs s'ils ne venaient pas à la bataille. Tu joues à quoi exactement ? " dit-il en regardant le garçon sans vie avec des yeux étrécis.

" Voldemort a dit qu'ils sont à moi. Les deux plus jeunes, au moins. Ils sont à moi ; j'en fais ce que je veux, tant que je ne les tue pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire des deux autres. Il n'y avait aucun accord pour leurs vies… " fanfaronna Snape avec un sourire de démon.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Hermione, qui était accroupie à côté du mangemort. Il fit un demi-sourire, et leva un sourcil vers elle.

" Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? " demanda t-il, et elle acquiesça, sortit sa baguette de son uniforme.

Snape tourna les yeux, mais trop tard. Hermione se leva rapidement et leva sa baguette devant elle.

" Stupefix ! "cria t-elle, et Snape tomba instantanément, avec Harry qui atterrit sur sa poitrine.

" Ça rappelles de vieux souvenirs… " commenta Ron, aidant Draco à sortir leur ami des griffes de leur professeur stupéfixé. " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Vous trois allez avoir beaucoup de problèmes. "

Harry tremblait, et essayait de se déloger des mains qui le tenaient. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement quand les yeux morts du garçon se posèrent sur lui.

" Laisses moi partir. " dit-il durement, enfonçant ses ongles dans les mains du blond.

Le souffle de Sirius se coupa quand il sentit la marque sur son bras pulser de douleur.

" Il vient ", soupira Harry, les regardant tous avec un sourire narquois, " mon maître vient pour moi. Il faudra que vous me laissiez partir. "

Donnant alors un ordre, Sirius savait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Ron et Hermione à Snape. Charlie et Bill n'allaient pas mourir. Remus et Draco ne seraient pas punis pour avoir aidé des personnes innocentes… et Harry ne reviendrait jamais au seigneur des ténèbres…

" Sortez vos baguettes. Tous. " dit Sirius, marchant vers Remus, et liant leurs deux bras. " Charlie, va avec Draco s'il te plaît. Bill, tu prends Harry. Ron avec Hermione. Transplanez au Chemin de Traverse. On décidera là-bas de ce qu'on fait. "

Une explosion surnaturelle, et le bruit de plusieurs personnes entrant dans le passage résonnèrent alors. Tout le monde sauta de frayeur, et regarda son voisin avec appréhension. Bill attrapa Harry par la taille et leva sa baguette. Draco courut aux côtés de Charlie aussi vite que possible, serrant sa main. Ron agrippa le bras de Hermione, quand elle agrippa Pattenrond, et le garçon roux leva sa baguette.

Harry cria, sentant la présence de son seigneur plus proche.

" Non ! Il vient pour moi ! S'il vous plaît, laissez moi partir ! " cria t-il, gigotant furieusement dans les bras qui le tenaient loin de son amour. " Tom ! Aides moi ! "

" Transplanez maintenant ! " cria Sirius, à la seconde où Lord Voldemort et ses suivants entrèrent dans la pièce… _ils étaient partis_.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un geste furieux.

" NON ! " cria t-il dans l'air épais – lorsque la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais aimée disparut devant ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux, et baissa la tête.

A suivre….


	23. Epilogue

**Broken** **Angel (ou Ange Brisé) **

**Disclaimer** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Maizeysugah. Je ne possède que la traduction à partir du chapitre 15 (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr). Les chapitres 1 à 12 (inclus) ont été traduits par Arf, les chapitres 13 et 14 ont été traduits par Edea Malfoy.

**Auteur :** Maizeysugah

**Spoilers :** Du tome 1 au tome 4.

**Nom original de la fic :** Broken Angel

**État actuel de la fic :** Finie.

**Note:** Nous remercions Violette pour sa traduction et Eni pour la correction.

**Merci** à tous d'avoir suivi et aimés cette fic ainsi que pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Eni

**Epilogue :**

_Chère Maman, _

_Tu me manques plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. C'est tellement étrange … des vies déroutées dans tant de directions d'après l'idée des autres. Je commence à me détendre un peu, mais je garde à l'esprit que nous pourrions mourir à chaque instant._

_J'espère que Père va bien. J'ai entendu qu'il est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Dis-lui « Félicitations » pour moi. Il me manque aussi beaucoup, parfois je pleure quand je pense à lui. S'il te plaît dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si je pouvais changer le passé, je serais avec vous à la maison maintenant._

_Harry essaie de s'ajuster. Il n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais nous apprenons à vivre avec lui. Les premières semaines furent un cauchemar, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Nous lui apprenons ce qui s'est passé, même s'il rechigne à apprendre. A la place, il reste à la fenêtre toutes les après-midi, principalement à regarder les nuages. Il ne m'aime toujours pas, mais il n'a pas essayé de me tuer depuis plus d'une semaine. Je l'aime tellement, je pourrai attendre toute ma vie qu'il se rappelle de moi. Oui, Maman, il le vaut._

_Je t'écrirai encore quand nous serons installés. C'est difficile de s'ajuster quand on est si nombreux. Nos caractères s'accordent le plus souvent, surtout Ron et moi. Heureusement, Remus et Sirius sont de merveilleux diplomates, et arrivent presque toujours à calmer les disputes._

_J'espère que nous resterons ici. C'est un bel endroit, avec suffisamment de place pour nous huit. J'aimerai pouvoir te le décrire. L'air est pur, le ciel est bleu, et c'est bon pour moi. L'endroit est incartable, donc dis à Père de ne pas perdre son temps, et de prendre bien soin de toi pendant que je suis parti. Je sais que je vous reverrai un jour, ne m'oubliez pas. Je ne vous oublie pas, et ça m'aide. Souvenez vous toujours que je vous aime tous les deux de tout mon cœur._

_Ton fils, Draco _

Draco se leva de son bureau et roula le parchemin. Il regarda le garçon assis à la fenêtre une dernière fois. Il sourit tristement, et quitta la pièce pour envoyer sa lettre.

Harry regarda la porte fermée, retourna son regard sur l'air qui entrait par la fenêtre. Il rougit, et sourit avec une fausse timidité pour lui-même.

" Oui, je me souviens. " soupira-t-il. Il regarda le paysage, nota les détails, les couleurs.

" Il y a une montagne à l'Ouest. Couverte de neige. Je peux entendre une rivière au loin, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Il fait chaud, mais une brise fraîche souffle sur le château tout le temps. "

Il acquiesça pour lui-même, ferma les yeux, et laissa la brise balayer les mèches de cheveux noirs et indisciplinés sur son front. Sa cicatrice était rose, il la toucha, la frotta avec ses doigts pour arrêter les chatouilles qu'elle provoquait.

" Je sais que tu viendras, et j'attendrais. " dit-il, avant de fermer la fenêtre et de grimper sur son lit, pour rêver de son amour.

**FIN**


End file.
